Poisoned by Fire
by Eli Server
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella she becomes close to Jacob and now she is reluctant to leave him to go to college. However, Jacob convinces her to go, but when she recognizes her professor will she be willing to stay? Will she have a choice? BXE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters. I don't own the quote off of the movie **_**Princess Diaries**_** "The cautious never live, but the brave die young."**

**A/N – My mother is obsessed with Twilight. Sometimes I can never get her attention so if you can't beat it, join it right? **

**Chapter 1 – Decisions**

BPOV

"It's just college Bells, I don't see what you're so worried about."

I sighed, was he brain dead? "It's not the school Jacob, it's leaving Forks… leaving you."

His expression dimmed, "Yes, but you need to get a degree, plus you can come home on weekends."

"I know, but I'll miss all the pack stuff."

"Bella," he took my head in his hands and placed his face directly in front of mine. "College is more important," his hands dropped to my shoulders and he looked down, "And after the last pack meet… It's not safe."

"But Paul just lost his temper," I pulled his chin up with my fist, "and you're there to protect me like last time."

"But at what cost," he pulled my left sleeve over my shoulder and ran his finger down the long scar. That night I had been rushed to the hospital, losing a lot of blood. I had told Charlie a stray dog attacked me, and it wasn't far from the truth.

"It's just a scratch," I argued. "It's not like I'm dead."

He glared at me, "Yet." His expression softened into amusement, "I always thought you were just unlucky, but now I'm beginning to think you purposely find ways to endanger your life.

"Well you know what they say, 'the cautious never live.'"

"'But the brave die young'" he finished.

I smiled, "Only the unlucky ones, and you've already established that I'm not unlucky."

"Bella…"

"I'm serious Jacob, there's no need for me to go to college; what is a degree going to do for a werewolf's girlfriend?"

"Bella," he repeated in a more serious tone.

"Alright, I'll think about it."

He raised his eye brows and gave me his playfully impatient look.

"Okay fine, I'll go to college, but I won't guarantee I'll stay there long."

"You'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say, you don't have to go."

"Bella, you know exactly why I can't go with you."

"Yes, but I don't know why you are so stubborn about _me_ going."

"It's not just me. Charlie and Renee want you to go too. It's important, and that is reason enough."

"But Jacob…"

"No Bella, I'm not going to let you give up part of your normal life for me."

His words had a greater impact on me than he intended. My eyes filled with tears and I stood up and looked away before he could notice. I had heard similar words before but not from him. 'No,' I told myself. 'I will not think of _him_, I will never think of _him_ again.'

"Bella?" Jacob said following me to the window I was now staring through.

Crap he noticed!

"What's wrong?" he asked sweetly.

"Nothing," I replied too quickly.

"Bella," he turned me to face him.

"I…"

"Bells?" the voiced echoed up the hall.

"Charlie's home!" I hissed. I could hear him starting up the stairs, how could I have missed the front door open and close!

Jacob reached for the window, but I shoved him in the direction of my closet. "No time, he'll hear you," I said pushing him as hard as I could.

It was a good thing he obediently moved when I shoved or it would have been like pushing a car with no tires.

"But your closet's too…" the rest of his words were muffled as I jerked the closet door shut.

"Bells?" Charlie repeated as he opened my bedroom door.

"Hey Dad."

"Why is there a motorcycle parked in our driveway?"

I cringed internally, "Oh, uh… Jacob had to leave it here he…"

"You know I don't want you on one of those killers."

"Yes Dad, I know, Jacob just left it for the night, he had a weird situation with Quill driving or something."

Charlie grunted disapprovingly.

"He'll come get it tomorrow," I promised.

"Something's different about him. He's gotten… big."

I smiled to myself, "Well that's usually what happens to teenage boys Dad."

"No really Bells, isn't he younger than you? He's big enough to eat you alive."

I almost burst out laughing, "Quit exaggerating, he's not _that_ big."

"Well…"

I laughed, "Good night Dad."

"Night Bells," He said shutting the door behind him as he left. That was one thing I loved about Charlie, he never over stayed his welcome.

I went to my closet and pulled the door open. To this day I can't figure out how Jacob crammed himself in there. He fell out onto the floor and grabbed his sides trying to stifle his laughter. "Eat you alive?" he managed to say through his chortling fit.

I couldn't help but to smile, "Face it Jacob, you're a beast."

That sent more laughter out of him.

I sat on the bed, "Don't worry the only thing Charlie hates about you is your motorcycles."

He stood up, he had stopped laughing but I could tell if it wasn't for Charlie hearing he wouldn't have been done yet. "By the way Bells… thanks a lot."

"What?"

"Now I have to walk home."

I laughed, "Run fast."

"Humph," he grunted playfully.

"You'll be fine," I said throwing his own words back at him.

"Easy for you to say," he laughed.

He took me in his arms and kissed my cheek, "Good night," he said letting me go.

"Night," I said as I watched him open my window and jump out.

And he was gone, and then the harsh reality of going to college by myself finally sunk in.

I flopped on my bed and braced myself for another night of dreaming, more like nightmare actually. It became the only place where _he_ could seep into my thoughts, the only place I couldn't take _him_ out of my life.

I kept telling myself I hated dreaming, but if I wanted to be honest with myself it was the best part of my life. There it felt like reality again, and I wished it where real when I awoke. Then life would be so perfect. But then I would remember Jacob, and then I would feel terrible and guilty. How can I still love that 'leach' that… that wonderful amazing… terrible jerk… who is the best thing I've ever known.

I sighed, who was I kidding? I would never find a way to get over… E... Edward.

**A/N – Just an opening chapter, much more to come. Please Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any characters living in it. **

**A/N - Thanks for the reviews, it helps me want to do more :) Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 2 - Alone **

EPOV

"You have to come out sometime," she said through her thoughts. Alice was standing on the other side of my bedroom door. She had done this every morning for months.

"No I don't," I growled.

"Edward you're being ridiculous."

I sighed, hoping that she would take the hint and leave.

"You brought this upon yourself you know; I don't feel sorry for you."

But she did feel sorry for me, they all did. I was the topic of their minds most of the day, especially Esme's. And I hated it, I didn't deserve pity, nor did I want it. There was only one thing I wanted and without her I might as well not exist.

"Edward."

I knew this was hard for Alice, she was very impatient. She would have been in here months ago if I had not thrown everything I owned in front of my door. It was true that she could easily break through it all, but she also knows that doing that would upset me and I would leave again. I could trust her visions to tell her that much.

"Come on Edward! You can't pout forever," she said finally speaking out loud.

A thunderous laugh filled the house. "Are you willing to bet on that," Emmett called from the main room.

"You really want to bet with a psychic again Emmett?" Alice defended.

"No," Rosalie answered for him, "He doesn't, because last time I was the one who was laughed at when he wore a dress to school."

Emmett's booming laughter vibrated the house again, "Where's your sense of fun Rose?"

"Edward," Alice pled in her thoughts, ignoring them.

I heard someone approaching her, "Alice, he wants to be alone." It was Jasper, I was grateful he could catch my mood. He was always eager to help me out of these "Alice situations" and this because he felt responsible for _her _not being here_. _

"But he's wasting his life Jasper."

"It's his to waste," he told her then continued in his thoughts, "But she's right you know."

Alice sighed and as they began to walk away she said within her mind, "Can't you just try?... _She_ would want you to."

I closed my eyes. Alice was right, the Bella I loved would want me to move on, and maybe even find someone else, but that was impossible. There was no one else; there could never be anyone else. She is everything, and as long as she lives I will go on existing and only this to protect her, if ever the need arose.

I never told them that I went back to her to set things right. No matter how hard I had tried I couldn't go on without her. I became selfish and went to her hoping that by some miracle she would take me back. I never told them that I found her with… him. With this boy, laughing and joking around.

Everything I had dreamed for her had come true; she had a normal life again. I thought I would be happy. I thought it would feel good to see her smile another time. I never imagined the feelings of jealousy, the feelings of hurt and anger. But she was happy and that was all that mattered, and for that reason alone is why I sit curled up in this corner, waiting for her to need me again.

"Edward." It was Carlisle, he was in his study; Esme was with him. "If you want to talk about anything we are here."

"The others have gone, they went to school," Esme finished, though I already knew.

"Oh Edward," Esme thought. "He hasn't gone hunting for weeks," she told Carlisle.

"I know," he replied sullenly.

"Why does he put himself through this?" She had thought this frequently, and at times, though she tried to hide it, her thoughts would turn to blaming herself. That she wasn't a good enough mother for me. That she was failing in comforting me and being there for me.

I hated hearing these kinds of thoughts. My decision was not meant to be a punishment for them.

"Edward please talk to us," she pleaded.

And I intended to, just not today, I was not ready to tell them that _she_ didn't need me anymore, that… that _she_ had found someone else to hold her.

"Edward…"

"Let him be Esme," Carlisle said softly, "He will come if he wants to."

With these words their thoughts turned to disappointment.

"Let's give him some quiet," Carlisle suggested.

Esme agreed and they left the house together.

It was strange to me to only hear my own thoughts. The quiet was nice, but for the most part I enjoyed hearing what the others thought. It kept my mind off of… and with no other sound _she _was all I could think about.

'Who was that boy anyway? Was he good enough for her? Does Charlie still have a license to kill?' A growl escaped my chest. 'Is he treating her right?' These thoughts buzzed around my head. I needed to know if she was still happy, but I couldn't bear to see her with him again. My instincts told me to rip him to pieces, but my heart told me she needed him.

I looked around my room and my eyes found my piano. Sometimes I would play it for hours to clear my head, but somehow every time my fingers would always find a way to start playing her lullaby, and I would have to stop and sulk alone in my corner while enduring my family's thoughts of pity and sympathy.

I lay on the floor closing my eyes. If only I could hold her through one more night, to breathe in her wonderful scent and to hear her call my name in the dark. What I wouldn't give for just one more chance to kiss her and to tell her I loved her. If only she needed me as much as I needed her.

**A/N I hope this was as fun to read as it was to write, let me know what you think please :) **

2


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight, nor the dawn for that matter. **

**Chapter 3 - Dinner**

BPOV

"Well, that's the last one," Jacob said putting the box down.

"I can go through it later," I offered. It had taken us all day to move me into my dorm and to get me registered for classes.

Charlie walked in behind Jacob, "Home sweet home," he said looking around my small room.

"For now," I said grudgingly.

Jacob sat on the bed by me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "It'll get better."

I glared at him playfully, "This is your fault."

He smiled, "You'll thank me later."

I noticed Charlie glance at my clock, "If you need to go Dad, I'm all set."

"Well I'm on swing tonight maybe I better go."

Jacob and I stood up. I gave Charlie a quick hug and thanked him for coming, and Jacob shook his hand.

I sat on the bed again. "Oh Jacob," I said when Charlie left, "Are you sure about this?"

"A little late for second thoughts Bells."

"I know but it's just so different here."

He sat next to me, "Things will start to…"

"Jacob?" He was staring behind me toward the door. I turned to see two girls standing in the doorway smiling.

"Hi," one of them said, "I'm Mandy and this is Julie, you must be our new roommate."

"Yeah," I said, "I'm Bella, and this is Jacob." He was still staring at them wide eyed.

"We were going to go get some dinner if you guys want to come," the girl named Julie said.

"Well I…"

"We'd love to," Jacob said standing up.

"But…"

"Come on Bells it'll be fun."

I stood up next to him, "Okay," I said half heartedly.

"I have room in my car if you want a ride," Mandy offered.

"That'd be great," Jacob said grabbing my hand.

We followed them to her car, and Jacob opened the door for me and got in behind.

"So where are you from?" Mandy asked starting the car.

"Forks," I replied.

"Oh, that's not too far from here," Julie said, "Isn't that a really small town."

"Any smaller and you'd need a microscope," Jacob chimed in.

I laughed, "No lie, it's tiny."

The car came to a stop in front of The Olive Garden and we all filed out of the car and entered the restaurant. A waiter seated us and we began to search the menu.

"So where are you guys from," I asked.

"I'm from Spokane," Mandy said.

"Portland," Julie said setting down her menu.

"Oh that's cool," I said setting down my menu as well. I wasn't too picky I would just get whatever Jacob ordered.

I looked over at him and noticed he hadn't touched his menu. His hands where in fists on his lap, and he was staring at his empty plate like he was going to throw up.

"Jake are you okay?"

He didn't move.

"Jacob!" I said touching his arm.

"Huh?" he said looking up sharply at me. It was like I had snapped him out of a trance.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh, I don't…. I…"

He stopped talking and his eyes darted to Mandy and then back to me.

"Jake?"

"I don't feel well."

"Is it the stomach flu?" Mandy asked.

Jacob looked back at his plate and shook his head no.

I noticed he was sweating and his breath was quick and short. "Jake, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…" he said standing up, "I'm sorry I have to go."

He started walking out of the building and I followed.

"Jacob? Please talk to me, what is wrong," I asked finally catching him outside on the street.

He turned to me staring intently into my eyes, "I'm really sorry Bella," he said sincerely, "I have to go."

"But…"

He walked quickly away from me.

"Jake?"

But he was gone, and once again I was standing alone, watching the man I loved walk away from me.

**A/N – I would love to hear your thoughts and feelings, hope you enjoyed it! I plan to get the next chapter out sooner. **

3


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight**

**A/N – One of my favorites to write :) **

**Chapter 4 – Coming Out**

EPOV

It was morning again. The sun was shining brightly through my window. Alice had already tried to coax me out again, but she had to leave for school to support "the new professor." A part of me wanted to be there to support my brother, but I knew I wasn't strong enough. I could barely function at home, let alone at a school full of blood filled humans. I figured it would be better not to tempt myself after fasting this long anyway.

I sighed and closed my eyes. Today was the day. I couldn't stand to hear their thoughts of being failures any longer. I was going to try, and if it didn't work out I would resort to living in my room forever.

I walked to my piano and sat on the bench. My fingers moved effortlessly over the keys. I didn't pay attention to what I was playing, I didn't care. Right now I had to figure out what I was going to say to them, and how I was going to face them again.

"Thank you Edward," Esme said in her thoughts.

Then I realized I was playing Esme's favorite.

When I finished with her song I stopped playing. It was now or never. If I didn't go while I still had the courage to, I would end up convincing myself to stay hiding in my room.

I walked to my window and opened it. There was no use trying to get to my door with everything shoved in front of it. I jumped and crouched in the frame, and then with one graceful leap I jumped through the air and dropped the three stories to the earth.

When I hit the ground I fell to my knees and caught myself with my hands. I was weaker than I thought. I needed to hunt, but that could wait, this was more important.

I pulled myself to my feet and made my way to the front door. I slowly opened it, mentally bracing myself.

I entered the main room and found Esme showing Carlisle something in a book. When they heard the door close they looked up, the book sliding from Esme's hands to the floor as she did.

Carlisle smiled

"Edward," Esme whispered.

She ran to me and threw her arms around me. The force of her hug almost knocked me over in my weak condition.

"Oh Edward," she said out loud and in her thoughts.

Carlisle walked to us staring at me. From his thoughts I could tell that he was concerned about me not hunting for so long. It was only to be expected that he worry about my health considering he was a doctor.

Esme grabbed my hands and led me to the coach, and I obediently sat down.

"Are you okay?" Carlisle asked sitting on the small table that was in front of the coach. Esme sat next to me on the coach, her mind throwing billions of questions at me.

We sat in silence for a moment, and then I shook my head, "She's…" I couldn't finish. I had rehearsed this moment in my head over and over, but saying it out loud to them made it real, and I wanted nothing more than for it to have been a hallucination.

"Edward," Esme said softly.

I shook my head and buried it in my hands. Why had I left my room, why couldn't I have left well enough alone?

"It's okay Edward," Carlisle said. "You don't have to explain anything to us, but we're here if you want to."

Just then the front door flew open so hard the wood cracked at its hinges and the door fell to the floor, behind its remains stood Alice staring wide eyed at me.

"Edward, you came out," she said walking slowly towards the coach as if she were afraid I was going to run.

I just stared at her, part of me wishing she wasn't here; it was bad enough to explain this to Carlisle and Esme.

"Edward, you… you…," she said in amazement, but then her expression hardened and her voice became angry, "You!"

I got one fleeting look at her before she was on top of me hitting any part of me that she could reach, "I wait by your stupid door for months begging you to come out and you don't even tell me when you finally decide to!" she yelled as she beat me.

I didn't fight back, she was right and I deserved any sort of punishment I got, even if physically it didn't hurt.

"Alice." It was Carlisle; he was dragging her away from me as best he could.

"You're so selfish Edward," she shouted as she struggled against his restraint. "First you take _her_ away from us and then you take yourself, who next? Jasper? He won't let this go, he thinks it's his fault, but it's yours Edward, it's yours!"

"Alice," Carlisle said trying to calm her.

I closed my eyes and hung my head, her words hitting me like a ton of bricks.

"You don't care about anyone but yourself, your decision affected all of us, yet you hide from the world as if you're the only victim. You did this to yourself, you did this to all of us, and all you can do is pout!"

"Alice, that's enough!" Carlisle ordered.

But she wasn't finished, "Why can't you be a man? Why do you just sit here like a wounded animal? Go get her! Admit you were wrong, and bring her home! If you can't do it for yourself, do it for your family! Do it for Jasper, for Emmett, for…"

"It's too late," I yelled standing up.

"Bull, Edward, go to her!"

"I did okay!" I turned around and ran a hand threw my hair in frustration, and then I turned back to face her, "I did go back to her, and she's found someone else, she doesn't want us anymore!"

She stood frozen in Carlisle's arms; confusion smothered her face and thoughts.

"You're lying," she accused.

"He's not," it was Jasper; he was standing in front of the door with Emmett and Rosalie next to him, "I can feel it, he's telling the truth."

A wave of calm filled the room. I tried to push it away. I didn't want to be calm and happy right now, I didn't deserve it.

Alice shook her head glaring angrily at me. She jerked herself from Carlisle's hold and stormed out of the house saying in her thoughts as she went, "You don't deserve her anyway."

Jasper ran after her, and I crumbled to the ground. My family just stared at me, their thoughts speaking for them.

"You made the right choice Edward," Rosalie thought. "She deserves a normal life."

"I'm so sorry Edward," Esme thought.

"Just give her some time to recover," thought Carlisle. "Everyone says things they don't mean when they're angry.

Then I heard Emmett's thoughts, "Man, you look like crap!"

I glared up at him and he grinned.

"You need to hunt," Carlisle said. "We can figure this out when you've got your strength back."

I shook my head. Hunting was the last thing on my mind.

Esme kneeled down next to me, "Please try," she said her eyes full of worry.

"Edward," Carlisle said sternly, "This is dangerous, we live in the city now. We can't risk you being this thirsty."

"Yeah just think," said Emmett cheerfully. "Now we have neighbors to invite for dinner."

"Not helping," Rosalie said not amused.

"Fine," I said standing up. "I'll hunt."

"Oh good," Emmett said smiling. "I'll take Mrs. Stocks, you can have Mr. Stocks," he said referring to our neighbors.

Rosalie smacked him upside the head.

And for the first time in a long time, I smiled.

**A/N – I hope you like it, as much as I liked writing it. Let me know what ya think. **

3


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight**

**A/N - I want to thank everyone that has reviewed. It makes my day :) Thanks**

**Chapter 5 – American Institutions**

BPOV

"Are you going to class today?" Mandy asked.

"Yeah," I said flashing her a fake smile.

Yesterday my classes had started, but instead of going I had spent the entire day trying to get a hold of Jacob on the phone. At one point I even considered driving back to Forks and then to La Push, but then Billy had answered the phone and told me Jake was fine, just "sick." It was like the first time he had changed all over again.

"What class do you have first?" Mandy asked. She had volunteered to show me around the school so I wouldn't get lost.

"American Institutions," I answered. It was just an American history class, presidents, wars, etc.

"Really you have AI? I do too." A sly smile spread across her face and she looked down.

"What?" I said suspiciously.

"You should see the professor," she said as if this explained everything. "Everyone is freaking out about him."

"Why?"

"He's gorgeous!"

I laughed, "Mandy!"

"Oh, you just wait, you'll see," she said smiling, and then her face turned into confusion. "The strangest thing happened yesterday. One of the AI students was answering a question that the professor asked and then she froze in the middle of what she was saying and just ran out of the room."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but after she left the professor rushed through what he was saying and told us to read the syllabus, and then he left in a hurry too."

"That's weird." I didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah," she said. "So do you feel any better from yesterday?"

I had told her that I was sick and I had faked a headache. "Yeah I feel much better thanks," but that was a lie, I still hadn't talked to Jake yet.

"You must have gotten whatever your friend had."

"I doubt it, he's still sick."

"Oh, that's too bad," she said earnestly, "He was really nice. We should double date sometime."

"Yeah," I said through clenched teeth.

"How long have you known him?"

"We've been friends since we were little. Hey shouldn't we be going to class?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Uh… sure. We'll be early though."

"That's okay, I need to read the syllabus anyway."

We walked to the school and she showed me to the classroom. We picked a seat near the middle of the room and sat down.

I half heartedly read through Mandy's syllabus that she let me barrow and waited for class to start. As time went by more and more students showed up, and pretty soon the classroom was full.

That's when Mandy tapped my shoulder, "That's Professor Whitlock," she said pointing to the front of the room.

My eyes followed her finger and stopped on his beautiful face. "Jasper?" I whispered.

He looked up in surprise at hearing his first name, but he found no one and went back to searching through the papers on his desk.

I sat frozen in my seat, pure shock covering my face. What was he doing here, what was…

"Bella are you breathing?" Mandy said waving a hand out in front of my face.

No, I wasn't and neither was he.

I blinked and took a breath. A hundred emotions flew through me at once, from delight to anger, from hope to hatred.

I saw him stiffen and look around the class, probably searching for the emotional rollercoaster.

"I… I have to go," I said pulling my hair in front of my face and sliding out of my seat. But in my haste to leave my foot caught the front of my desk and sent me face first to the floor. My things clattered out in front of me, and the whole class burst into laughter.

"Quiet," I heard Jasper say. He was right in front of me now, reaching a hand toward me to help me up. "Settle dow…" his black eyes grew wide as I looked up at him.

I saw his lips say my name but no sound escaped him.

"Eew!" a girl screamed out.

And then I realized why. I had hit my nose on the floor and a stream of blood was now rushing down my face.

My heart stopped as his expression turned from surprise to kill.

I dove under my desk knowing it wouldn't do any good. Jasper was going to kill me, and I was going to be the cause of exposing their family… my family.

"Miss. Swan?"

I peeked out from under the desk and saw his hand still extended toward me. Why wasn't he attacking me? I felt my feelings of shock and fear begin to be washed away with calm and peace.

I slid out from under the desk and grasped his hand. He effortlessly pulled me back to my feet, my hand slightly shaking in his.

"Pro… Professor?" I saw him look at my nose and close his eyes, then he opened them again, staring in a different direction.

"Kleenexes are on my desk," he said motioning toward the front of the room.

I nodded and started toward his desk.

Behind me he picked up my things and set them on my desk and then followed me to the front of the students.

JPOV

"Okay class, who can tell me how the first humans came to America?" I could feel her behind me, her confusion and relief. Bella Swan! How could Bella be in my class? I wanted to tell her how much we missed her, how much we needed her. I wanted to tell her how sorry I was, how….

"Across the Bering Strait." A boy called out.

"Very good, and how many years ago was this?" She walked back to her seat and sat down staring at me. I wished I didn't have to be so formal with her, I wanted to… Why was she angry?

"9,000 years ago," the blonde haired girl sitting next to Bella guessed.

"Actually historians believe it was more like 12,000 to 14,000 years ago, but good guess. Now please open your books to page 9 and read the first chapter, we will have a quiz tomorrow at the start of class." Normally I did not like requiring my students read the book to learn the subject, but today I would make an exception.

I sat at my desk pretending to be reading with them. I focused on Bella's emotions; she wasn't even excited to see me. She was hurt and scared, but what else should I expect? Edward had left her… because of me. He had ripped her heart apart and left her to mend it by herself… because of me. It was my fault, and she knew it. That was why she was angry. There was no other feasible reason for it.

Edward was right, she didn't need us anymore, she… She suddenly felt like crying, and she was longing for something… someone. Someone she desperately loved. Could it be possible that she still loved Edward? But Edward had said that she had found someone else, where was this boy now? Was it him that she loved? She was so confusing; her emotions would change within seconds.

I looked up and found her staring at me. It was almost as if she were willing me to understand something. She turned away from my gaze and looked at the girl next to her. She began to feel jealousy and hurt. I sent another wave of calm throughout the room. I had to be careful; I would end up putting students to sleep if I did this too much.

She was looking at me again.

"Bella stop staring at him," the girl next to her whispered, "I know he's good-looking but really Bella, he's a teacher."

"I know," she hissed, irritated.

Then the girl looked sharply up at her, excitement pouring from her, "How does he know your name?"

"What?" Bella asked, her heart racing and panic soaring through her.

"When he helped you up he said your name."

"Uh…"

"And why did you hide from him?"

"I just… uh."

"Okay class," I said standing up. Relief enveloped her.

"Tomorrow we will have a quiz, and then I will begin full throttle with the lecture. Don't forget to finish reading the chapter, and I will see you tomorrow."

The class began to stand up and gradually leave. Bella stood by her desk feeling indecision on whether to stay or go.

I made my way to her through the departing students. "Miss Swan, please stay for a moment I want a quick word."

The girl next to her looked from Bella to me then back to Bella, curiosity radiating from her.

"We won't be long," I assured the girl, she was obviously waiting for Bella.

The girl nodded and left, we were now alone in my classroom.

"Bella?"

"Yes professor?" she answered calm and professionally, but she was nervous and angry.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes."

But she wasn't okay I could feel it. "Bella."

"If you don't mind professor, I'd prefer you to call me Miss Swan, as all the other professors do."

"Bella please." Why was she being so formal?

"Jasper, that life is over. I've moved on okay."

But she hadn't, and she couldn't hide it from me, "You still love him."

Her eyes widened in shock and fear, "No!" she yelled tears streaming, "I don't love that… that monster." She ran from me leaving the room.

I stood there in aw, she still loved Edward. He was wrong, she hadn't found someone else, she still loved him as much as ever, and she was here in Seattle! But how could I get Edward to believe it.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the number quickly.

It hadn't even rang once before she answered.

"Alice!"

"I know," she said excitement brimming in her voice. "She's here!"

**Please review! You know you want to ;) **

4


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight**

**A/N – If you want to catch my updates, put me on your story alerts :) **

**Chapter 6 – Truth Confirmed**

BPOV

I woke face forward on my bed. The clothes I had worn yesterday were still on me, and I was still even wearing my shoes.

Yesterday I had spent hours in my dorm crying and trying to figure this out. But I couldn't; nothing made sense anymore.

When I finally decided to come home to Forks it was already dark, and the rain slowed my travel even more. I ended up home around 1:00am. I didn't even tell Charlie I was here. I just crashed on my bed and passed out.

I looked at my clock, 10:30 am. I myself off my bed and headed to the bathroom. After a long hot shower and clean clothes I felt a little better, but not much.

I walked downstairs and found Charlie watching TV, he must have taken the day off when he saw that I was home.

"That bad huh?" he said when he caught sight of me.

"Hey Dad," I said sullenly.

He turned off the TV and stood up, "So what happened?"

"I just felt like coming home."

He sighed, "Things will start to get better Bells."

"Every thing's fine," I lied, "I just wanted to come home for a day."

"What about your classes?"

"I'll take care of them, don't worry."

"If this is because of Jacob…"

"Dad, he's the one that pushed me to go to college in the first place."

He grunted unconvinced. "Any reason you chose the middle of the night to come home?"

"I got caught in bad weather," I tried to redirect the conversation. "Are you fishing with Billy today?"

He nodded. "But what are you going to do all day?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, "I just needed to come home for a while. You don't have to worry about me, I'm fine, really."

"Okay," he said skeptically.

I walked to the kitchen leaving the conversation at that. I poured myself some cold cereal, and was halfway done eating it when Charlie left.

I thought I would feel relieved not to have to pretend to be happy and okay now that he was gone, but it made things worse. The cold reality of yesterday flooded back to me.

I dumped the rest of my cereal. Suddenly I didn't have an appetite anymore.

Next I grabbed my truck keys. I was going to drive to La Push and make Jake talk to me.

I left the house more determined than ever. At the very least I would tell Jake that I was going to quit college. There was no way I could face Jasper again after that. "After all, it was supposed to be as if they never existed," I thought to myself bitterly.

I turned the key and my truck roared to life. It seemed like a shorter drive to La Push then it normally did, but compared to last night, I wasn't surprised.

I pulled up to Jake's house and got out. Quill and Embry were walking toward me from Jake's shed.

I waited for them to walk to me hoping they knew where Jake was.

"Where's Jake?" Embry asked.

I stared at them confused, "I was going to ask you the same thing."

"He's been with you the whole morning," Quill said.

"What are you talking about?"

Now they were looking confused, "He left to Seattle at five this morning. He said he'd be back around eleven; we've been waiting for him for twenty minutes," said Quill.

"We thought he'd be with you." Embry continued.

"He went to Seattle?"

"Yeah," Quill said confused. "He said he had to go meet someone… I just assumed it was you…"

A knot formed in my stomach, "But isn't he sick?"

Quill raised an eyebrow at me, "Is that what he calls refusing to phase?"

"He hasn't been sick that I know of. He's just been a little off edge and antisocial ever since he came back from helping you move to Seattle," said Embry, "What happened?"

I felt my heart sink. As much as I didn't want to, I could put two and two together.

That's when I heard Jake's motorcycle rip through his driveway and stop in front of his house.

He got off his bike and started for his front door, oblivious to my truck and his friends.

"Jake!" Quill called out.

I'll never forget the look on his face when he saw me standing there. It was a mixture of surprise and guilt.

"B… Bella?" he said walking to us.

"Busted," Embry s ed, and Quill joined his laughter.

Jake glared at them and then his eyes flashed back to me, "What are you doing here?"

I took a deep breath before replying. I almost didn't want to hear the truth from him. "What were you doing in Seattle?" I shot back.

"I…" he looked to Quill and Embry for help.

Embry shrugged.

"He went to see you," said Quill coldly, "So I thought."

"But I did," he said sincerely, "Why else would I go to Seattle?"

"You tell me," I demanded.

"Y… you were gone, and I came home," he stuttered.

All true but he was leaving things out. "I tried to call you, Billy said you were sick."

"I am."

I raised my eyebrows and threw him a disgusted look. "I'm no doctor Jake, but you look pretty healthy to me."

"I mean I was. I felt a little better today, so I went to see you." He couldn't seem to get his story straight.

"And who else?" I asked more harshly then I intended.

He stood speechless before me, and then he shook his head, his eyes willing me to understand, "Bella," he said softly after a few seconds.

"Jake?" Embry said. They were both standing there confused and suspicious.

He closed his eyes in frustration, "I can't lie to you Bella."

"Then don't," I said frankly.

"It's not that simple."

"Jacob," Quill said impatiently, "What are you talking about?"

"I…"

"Who is she Jake?" I asked, tears welling in my eyes.

Quill and Embry's eyes widened in astonishment. They understood now; they could see as clear as I that Jake had imprinted and not on me.

He stared into my eyes ignoring them. "She doesn't matter Bella. It's you, I love you," he sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

"Jake," I whispered shaking my head.

"Bella," he said tears now streaming down his face. "She doesn't matter, I can ignore this."

"No you can't," I accused. "You need her, and she needs you. I'm no longer part of the picture."

"I won't do this to you! I'm not like that…. that…. Leach!"

His words hit me like a ton of bricks, but I swallowed them and went on. "Jake… I understand, it's okay," I said calmly, tears now flowing down my face, "It was only a matter of time anyway."

"But Bella, we can fix this we can…"

"No, Jake, you can't deny what you are… and I will never ask you to."

"Bella please!"

"Goodbye," I whispered, and then I started for my truck. I could feel Quill and Embry watching me go.

"No!" he said walking behind me, "Bella…"

"Mandy loves you too," I said getting into my truck. I didn't mean for it to sound rude but I could tell that I had hit below the belt. He stared at me hurt and heartbroken. But it had to be done, it was the only way he could ever let me go and be with Mandy.

I drove away from him, my foot heavy on the gas.

I couldn't stop the tears, nor did I care to. Jake was gone, and now I was on my own. Maybe I was meant to be alone forever, to just see the wonderful parts of what can never be and have them ripped from me at the last second.

I guess I knew that day, that he had imprinted on Mandy. The way he looked at her… I just didn't want to believe it. And apparently neither did he, but he couldn't reject what he was. They were made for each other, something I will never know for myself.

Sooner or later he had to accept it, just like I had to accept I was destined to never find lasting love. I wanted more than anything to feel happy for him, but every time I tried I felt my heart rip in two… but to be truthful this hurt didn't come from him. He was just fuel on the bonfire. For so long he was the glue that held me together. He never completely mended me, but I could live, I could go on day to day… but now what?

I pulled my truck over on the side of the road and turned it off. More tears slid down my face. "Why did you leave me Edward!" I screamed to my empty truck. "Why did you lie to me, why did you tell me you loved me, if you never did!"

I clutched my sides and leaned my head against the steering wheel. "Why did you show me a life I could never have."

I closed my eyes. "Edward," I whispered. No matter what he or I did, I could not stop loving him. And now Jasper knew that too, but he was just making fun of me. He just pitied the stupid little who couldn't get over prince charming, and move on to reality. I never wanted to face him again. I know he would just tell me that Edward has moved on, and that I should do the same. What else could he tell me? He knows as much as I do how Edward feels.

I clenched my fists. What was I doing? How could I just sit in this pity party? I had to go back to college. I had to show the world that Bella Swan does not need anyone to hold her hand in life. I had to show Jasper that Edward was no longer needed in my future… whether or not I truly believed it.

I started my truck. Tonight I would drive back to Seattle, and tomorrow I will show everyone just how independent little Bella Swan can be.

**A/N – Let me know what you think, thanks. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight**

**A/N – Thanks to all my reviewers! **

**Chapter 7 – Matters of the Mind**

EPOV

When I got back from the hunting trip, physically I felt much better, but emotionally I was still a wreck. Jasper and I were the only ones who knew it; the others believed I was slowly recovering. It was for them that I painted my fake smiles and didn't burrow back into my room.

Jasper had wanted to talk to me about this, but he ultimately decided against it. I knew I could trust him not to tell the others I was a phony; he could feel that I didn't want him to.

"Do you mind?" I said to Alice. She had been listing every American president since the country formed in her head, and before that she recited all the known kings and queens who had ever ruled in Europe.

"I have to study for American Institutions," she argued. She was still a little bitter with me, but she had perked up a bit since I had seen her last.

"Then what's his excuse?" I said motioning to Jasper who had been thinking in detail of all the wars and battles fought within the last 3,000 years.

"I have to teach American Institutions," he defended.

"But you already know the subject," I said irritated, "You lived most of it yourself."

They had both been over eager to study history in their minds ever since I had returned. And not only that, but they seemed jumpy and nervous when they were around me or within close range.

I couldn't figure out why they were acting so strange. Jasper was going to ask me to come to his class, but that couldn't be the reason they were anxious. They knew I could hear their thoughts. Plus Alice had probably already seen that I had decided that I would.

Then I heard Jasper's thoughts, "Where was she yesterday? I hope she comes back."

"Who?" I asked.

Jasper looked up at me wide eyed, and Alice stiffened.

"Alice," Jasper said and then continued in his thoughts, "She missed my class."

"But you said yesterday," I argued, "Alice, went to your class yesterday."

"He probably meant the day before," Alice said halfheartedly.

Jasper looked relieved, "I did."

"You worry too much," Alice said in her thoughts. "Come on Jasper," she said aloud, "I need to get something for Edward to wear tomorrow, he's coming to school and he needs to look decent."

A huge grin spread across Jaspers face, "You're coming?"

I shrugged, "Why not."

Normally I would have argued with Alice, but I knew there was no use in trying to convince her that I already had enough clothes. She loved shopping and she would never take no for an answer.

They left the house, but as they got into the car I heard Alice say to herself in her thoughts, "We can start in the mall…what was her favorite color again?"

I went rigid, "_Her? _Could Alice really be talking about _her_?"

That's when I decided I would follow them. I waited until they were out of sight before I ran to the Volvo. I froze in front of it, and then ran a hand over the silver metal. I had destroyed almost everything that had any connection with her, but I couldn't bring myself to obliterate this car. Like the piano, I convinced myself that it still had something useful to offer. But to be frank the real reason was much different. This is where Bella had accepted me, for what I was, not just for who I was.

I opened the door snapping back to reality. I got in and started the car, remembering the first time I had followed someone in this vehicle. I shook my head trying not to think of _her. _

I sped through the streets and soon found my way to the mall. I assumed Alice would choose one of the more expensive stores, and sure enough I found them in Neman Markus.

I hid between some racks of clothing crouching low so they could not see me. "It's got to look casual," Alice told Jasper. "But not grungy."

Jasper sighed, "She's not going to care what he's wearing."

My hands tightened into fists and I held my breath.

"The problem would be if she doesn't ever show up again. She didn't go to her other classes yesterday either," he continued.

"Give her some time to soak it all in Jasper. You said she didn't drop the class, which means she has to come again."

"I said she didn't drop the class _yet_."

I sighed, what was it with these pronouns!

"Don't be so pessimistic, things will work out."

Jasper's thoughts turned grave, "Do you think we should tell him?" he asked.

"No," she said quickly. "We've been over this, if we tell him, he'll run. Plus he won't believe us; he has to see her for himself."

I kneeled there in shock. Bella, they were talking about Bella, my Bella. And… and she was in Seattle, she was in Jasper's class. What could I do? She had someone; I couldn't take that away from her… but to see her one more time…"

"What are you looking for," I heard Alice say.

"Someone's having a bad day, to say the least," he said looking around.

Shoot we were the only customers in the store. I tried to make a run for it behind the clothes but…

"Edward?" it was Jasper.

I stopped mid step and slowly turned to face them.

Their faces mimicked their thoughts of fear and surprise. We stared at each other for a moment longer before I took off at a full out sprint. I didn't care who saw, I would have been a blur to any human eye anyway.

They both yelled my name and begged me to come back, but I couldn't. I ran to the Volvo and whipped the door open. They were following me, but they thought it better to run at a more human pace.

I started the engine, my tires squealing as I floored it out of the parking lot. I soon found the freeway and let my car eat the road at 110mph.

Bella… she was here… she was so close… yet so far. I can't go to her, she doesn't want me anymore. What would she do if she saw me again? I promised her we wouldn't interfere in her life. But… she had already seen Jasper. She knows we're here, and she hadn't dropped his class.

I jumped in surprise as my phone jerked me from my thoughts. Alice was calling. I rejected the call and turned the phone off; then I threw it in the back seat.

I gripped the steering wheel tightly. This was the second time Bella had moved to the place I was living, or rather existing. Maybe fate had given me a second chance. But should I take it?

At the very least I was going to see if this boy was a gentleman and doing what he was supposed to. They were happy that day I had seen them, but what about now? In his thoughts Jasper never mentioned him being there. I ground my teeth together. If he hurt her… I shook my head. Well for his sake he better hope that he hasn't, or he's going to feel the full wrath of what a vampire can really do.

**A/N – Would really appreciate knowing how you feel. Please review. Thanks :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**A/N: This is my mother's favorite chapter so far. Posting it for my friend Happy Birthday! Hope you all enjoy :)**

**Chapter 8 – False Pretense **

BPOV

It was Monday again. The weekend had gone by way too fast, but that sort of thing tends to happen when you are dreading something.

I had Jasper's class again today. This would be the first time I saw him again since that horrible day. I had seriously considered dropping the class, but ultimately I decided against it. If I was ever going to be someone in this world, I could not let things like this choose how I lived my life.

"You ready Mandy?" I asked. She was still doing her hair in the bathroom.

"What is with her?" asked Julie sitting in her pjs on the coach. Julie's schedule was almost opposite of Mandy's and mine. "She's been too chipper lately."

Julie was right, this whole weekend Mandy had been giddy and excited. 'I can't imagine why,' I thought bitterly to myself.

I just shrugged.

"I'm coming," Mandy called to us cheerfully.

I was glad Mandy was happy, even if every time I was around her over joyful mood I got more depressed. She was a nice girl and she deserved someone like Jake. And as much as I didn't want to admit it, he deserved someone like her.

Mandy had told me about Jake's visit. She had said how Jake had come to Seattle to "see me" and how she had talked to him because I wasn't there. Now she could barely stand to wait for their date on Saturday. It was probably a good thing I had never told her that Jake and I were together at the time.

"Bout time," Julie said when Mandy finally emerged from the bathroom.

She rolled her eyes playfully, "We're not even late."

It was probably a good thing that we weren't late, or I would have used that as an excuse to not go. I was nervous and ready to give up, but a part of me wouldn't allow it.

Mandy and I walked to class, my hands shaking by the time we got there. Could I really do this?

She opened the door and I reluctantly followed her into the classroom.

Jasper was standing behind his desk. He smiled at me when he saw me enter the room.

I half smiled back and looked away, feeling like I was going to puke. Mandy noticed and stopped walking, staring at me suspiciously. I walked around her and started to the seat I had sat in before. She followed behind; I could feel her eyes drilling into me.

"Mandy Taylor?"

My heart skipped a beat. That voice belonged to Alice.

Mandy stopped and turned to her, "Yeah?"

I went to my seat and sat down, pretending not to notice.

"Would you mind sitting with me today? I have a few questions for you?" said Alice sweetly.

"Uh… sure," Mandy replied, throwing me an apologetic look.

I jumped as the chair next to me slid back. I looked over in time to see _him _sit down. For a moment I was locked in his beautiful gaze. I could not move, nor did I want to. I never thought I would ever see _him _again. He was as stunning as ever and he…. Wait! _He_ was here? What was _he_ doing here? How could this be happening?!

I ripped my gaze from him and stared at the white wall at the front of the room. I noticed that I was gripping my hands in fists and sitting as far from him in my seat as possible. It was like the first time I had met him, only this time I was the one freaking out.

He was still staring at me. Why did he have to torture me like this? Couldn't he find a different seat?

Then I noticed he wasn't the only one staring. I looked around to find Jasper, Alice, and Mandy gawking at us.

Jasper was the first to budge. "Okay students let's get started, everyone open your books to page 21."

I felt relieved as their attention slipped from me to their books.

I opened my book not really caring what page I turned to. Jasper was now lecturing the class, but he was only background noise. I couldn't focus on anything, not with this angel sitting next to me.

My heart screamed at me to go to him, to fling my arms around his neck and to burry my head in his shoulder. To kiss him one more time and have everything be normal again, but my mind commanded me to not move. I couldn't do that to him, first of all we were in the middle of Jasper's class and second of all he didn't feel the same about me anymore. I had bored him and now he was simply not interested. I felt my eyes begin to water. 'No,' I thought angrily. I couldn't crumble now, not here not like this. I had to stay strong; I had to pretend that he didn't matter anymore.

I saw Mandy look back at me, a huge smile on her face. "What?" I mouthed to her, though I knew the answer.

Her eyes and head moved toward Edward and then back to me. "So?" I mouthed.

She looked at me like I was stupid. Then I watched her mouth form the word, "Hot!"

I felt the green monster snarling within me. "Taken," I mouthed back sourly. I wasn't about to let her steal him too.

"You?" she mouthed hopefully.

'I wish,' I thought then replied by shaking my head.

She frowned and I looked at Jasper trying to listen, but I was failing miserably. I just couldn't forget the fact that Edward was sitting next to me. It was a miracle in itself. But I had to continually remind myself that he was a gentleman and was only being nice.

As I stared at Jasper I noticed that he kept glancing at us. By watching his reactions when I had certain feelings I could tell that he was having a hard time coping with everything. Jasper was use to emotions but even I could feel how tense the room was. Sometimes he would get distracted and stop mid sentence and then shake his head and go back over something. I felt bad knowing that I was the cause. If I hadn't have been here I'm sure that he would be doing just fine teaching the subject. I hated that I was making him look bad, plus I was probably giving him a head ache… if that was even possible. "I'm sorry Jasper," I whispered not really meaning to.

That's when he looked straight at me and shook his head. Most of the others didn't notice him do this because he hadn't stopped talking while shaking his head.

I knew he was telling me to not feel sorry for him. That's just the way Jasper was. He never blamed me for anything, even when I put his family in danger.

I looked away from him and stared at my book. I hadn't so much as looked at Edward since he had sat down. I feared that if I did I would never be able to tear my eyes from him again. So I stared at anything but him, wishing that I had, had enough courage to look anyway.

I could feel him glance over at me every once and awhile. Every time he did this my heart would speed up and I would smile internally. But then I would slap myself out of it and remind myself that he didn't care for me that way anymore, that he was most likely looking at something else.

Between enduring quick looks from Jasper, Alice, and Mandy, and trying to convince myself of the truth, I would stare at the clock. The sooner I got out of here, the sooner I would feel better.

The hour was dragging on and I was beginning to feel the effects of all this bottled up emotion. Being strong, independent Bella was easier said than done. I was on the verge of a break down and I had no one there for me anymore to hold me together.

"Okay, that's all for today," I heard Jasper say. He had ended class a little early… no doubt for my benefit.

I immediately stood up, slid my books off the desk, and I practically ran for the door. I could see Mandy and Edward following me. When we entered the hall I heard him call my name. He was much closer than I thought he was.

"Bella." He sounded urgent and desperate.

I stopped and turned around pretending to be confused. I still had to act like I normally would or else I would get more questions from Mandy.

"Bella," he repeated now standing in front of me.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" I said playing stupid.

His face twisted in confusion.

I glanced at Mandy and then back at him. She was standing next to us now.

"Uh…" he followed my gaze to her and then looked back at me. "I'm Edward Cullen, we use to go to the same school in Forks," he said playing along.

"Doesn't ring a bell," I said acidly. "I've never known someone by the name of Cullen." If he wanted it to be like he had never existed I was going to give him just that. "Sorry," I said turning around and walking away.

"Bella?" Mandy said perplexed, she obviously thought I was walking away from a once and a life time opportunity.

I looked back at her, "What?"

She stared at me like I was insane.

"I have to go," I said. "I'll catch up with you later Mandy." I had to get out of there; I couldn't hold this act much longer. As I hurried away from them tears sprang to my eyes, what more could go wrong in my life.

EPOV

I stood there watching her leave. What more could I do, she obviously didn't want me to follow. I sighed, how could she act like she didn't know me?

Jasper was wrong, he had told me that she still loved me, but she had just proved that she really didn't. I didn't blame him. He was bound to have a bad day, even Alice's predictions were off sometimes.

"I'm Mandy," the girl standing next to me said. She had been thinking of me and Bella all hour, her thoughts would switch from confusion about Bella to "man he's good looking."

"Edward," I replied politely, and then an idea struck me, Mandy seemed to know Bella pretty well. "She must not recognize me," I said, inwardly laughing at the fact that I never change.

"Yeah," she said though thinking. "Bella would have to be completely brainless to not remember someone like you."

"So how has she been?" I asked throwing her what Bella called my "dazzling" eyes.

"Um… I.. I guess okay." She stuttered as she stared at me.

"And what about her boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" she said confused. "She has a boyfriend?" she thought.

"Yeah, he's Native American, long black hair…" May be dead soon…

"Jacob?" she thought. "A guy helped her move into the dorms last week," she said. "That sounds like him."

"Jacob's her boyfriend!" she thought angrily. "Why didn't they tell me?"

"That's probably him," I said bitterly. It should have been me helping her move into a dorm.

"If they're together why did he ask me on a date last week?" she thought sourly.

Anger erupted through me. He was cheating on her! "Do you know what dorm he's in," I asked trying to sound calm.

"He's not in a dorm. He doesn't go to this school."

I clenched my teeth together tightly. He wouldn't even go with her to college?

"Do you know where I can find him," so many thoughts of me ripping him apart limb by limb flashed through my head.

"He said he lives in a place called La Push," she said upset.

La Push? He was a Quileute? My heart sank; I couldn't break our treaty, I had to find a way to lure him out.

"Thank you Mandy," I said nodding to her.

She nodded, still disturbed with the recent news.

Then I walked away, making myself move at a normal humans pace. That boy better count his last breaths, because there won't be many!

"Edward!" Alice called; she and Jasper ran up to me. "Where are you going?"

"Forks," I said through bared teeth. "A little boy's just begging for my attention."

"What are you going to do?"

It was strange hearing Alice ask that question. Why couldn't she see that I was going to obliterate this child?

"Edward calm down," said Jasper. "You don't really want to kill someone."

Alice's eyes grew wide, "You're going to kill someone?"

'Only if he doesn't have enough brains to stay on his protected land,' I thought furiously.

"Edward," she said grabbing my arm and jerking me to a stop. "You can't do this."

"Watch me," I said yanking my arm from her and walking on.

She ran in front of me, stopping me in my tracks again. "Edward Cullen, for Bella's sake calm down! You know better than this."

I growled at her, "He hurt her Alice!"

"So did you," she shot back.

"That was different, I did it for her."

"Maybe he did too. Edward you don't know the whole story."

"I know enough," I said going around her.

"Doing this won't bring her back," said Jasper. "Don't ruin everything Carlisle has done for us."

"Fine," I said turning around. "I won't kill him. But I'm not just going to drop it."

I walked the rest of the way to my Volvo with them following behind. Alice was cussing me out in her thoughts and Jasper was begging me not to do it. I ignored them and got into the car. They mimicked me and I started the engine and then speed out of the parking lot. I would drop them off at home, and then I would find this… Jacob. 

**A/N: Please review :) you know you want to ;) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Newsflash **

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight**

**A/N – Hope you like :)**

EPOV

I stood by her house, waiting. Charlie had said in his thoughts that a man named Billy was coming over tonight.

That's when I got the unexpected flashback of that night I had taken Bella home. A man and his son had come to the house to see Charlie. I knew they were Quileute, and judging by their dirty looks and thoughts toward me I could tell that they knew exactly what I was.

The older man had wanted nothing more than for Bella to dump me and for her to possibly end up with his own son… Jacob…

A low growl escaped me. I remembered Jacob clearly now. He was jealous that night. As he should be, Bella is way out of that undersized runt's league. She was even taller than him, not to mention older.

And then I remembered the prom. That infant had come to try to take her from me. My hands tightened into fists. He had made me break my promise to her, and now he had hurt her. He was practically begging for me to destroy him.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, and I took it out. Alice. I flipped it open. "You're not going to change my mind," I said bitterly.

"Edward!" She sounded hysterical and a little relieved. Probably because I had rejected her last ten calls. "You have to listen to me you…"

"Drop it Alice, I'm going to take care this, I don't need your permission."

"No Edward! You don't understand, it's…"

I hung up, there was no use listening to her try to convince me to come home. This was something I needed to get out of my system, and there was only one way to do it.

The phone began to vibrate again. Once more I rejected Alice's call and then I turned the phone off, stuffing it back into my pocket. I didn't want to be distracted, not now when I could hear a vehicle approaching and Charlie thinking that they should be here.

I crouched low. The darkness of the night, plus me hiding around the side of the house, was sure to keep me out of their sight, though I could see perfectly.

The car pulled to the side of the road in front of Bella's house and stopped. The lights dimmed out as the car turned off. That's when the boy got out of the car.

I tensed at the sight of him, every muscle in my body screamed to attack. And then that horrible stench hit me. I silently coughed out all the air in my lungs, and I stopped breathing, feeling the usual discomfort of the act. Could that really be him that smelled like wet dog rolled in death? How could Bella stand to be around him? I was beginning to wish that I had hid upwind.

The boy walked to the now open trunk and pulled out a wheelchair. He then opened it and rolled it to the passenger door, where he helped the old man into it.

"Oh Bella… I'm so sorry," he thought as he wheeled the man toward the house. "I always wished it were you…"

I ground my teeth together. I didn't care; he could feel as bad as he wanted. He deserved to suffer for her, to feel the guilt he was now thinking about. And that girl!

I growled.

He stopped walking, going rigid.

"Something wrong Jacob?" the old man asked.

"I heard something," he replied. He sniffed the air and I saw him gag. Maybe he caught a whiff of himself.

"I'm going to go check it out," he told the man pushing him to the front door.

"Smelly leeches!" Jacob thought angrily… yet slightly excited.

Leeches? What did leeches have to do with anything?

He walked from the house, the old man now safe inside.

I stealthily moved to the forest, hoping to lure him in.

His head snapped to the place I was now standing. Through his thoughts I could tell he couldn't see me, but he seemed to sense me somehow.

I moved further back into the trees at a quicker pace. He followed, surprisingly keeping up. Was this boy stupid, couldn't he tell that he was running towards his doom?

We soon reached a clearing. I ran to the middle of it and turned to face him. He emerged from the trees, and saw me clearly in the moon light.

His thoughts burst into anger, and I saw him seem to catch himself as he started forward and jerked to a stop.

"What are you doing here leech?" he growled. His hands were in fists, shaking with rage.

"You hurt her," I accused through clenched teeth. It took all my self control to keep me frozen in place.

His mind flashed to Bella. "And you didn't?" he smirked.

And then I saw her vacant face, her lifeless expression. She looked sick, like a zombie, unresponsively walking along in life.

"What is that?" I said my voice shaken.

"That was your fault," he said bitterly. Then his thoughts turned to her smile, her laughing, like the day I had seen them together. He smiled contently, "And that was my fault."

I growled, "And what about now?" How did he know I could read thoughts? My mind was racing for an explanation.

His thoughts turned to anger and guilt. "That's none of your business!" he yelled.

"Actually it is my business if you hurt Bella."

"Yeah I guess it would be," he said angrily. "You would know all about hurting Bella!"

I couldn't take it anymore, I launched myself at him.

For one split second I saw him smile. Why wasn't he running away? No, he was coming at me. We were feet apart and then… an explosion.

A solid massive body collided against mine throwing me backwards. Within seconds my back was against the ground. I stared in shock at the beast growling and bearing his fangs over top of me.

He was a werewolf! And then I remembered where I had smelt that horrible smell before. I should have known, should have recognized it, but it had been so long, and I wasn't focused on something I thought didn't exist anymore.

He lunged his head toward me trying to bite me, but I was too quick. I scrambled from the ground and ran. He chased me; he was faster than I thought he would be.

I sprinted to a tree and grasped one of the limbs. I ripped it from the trunk in time to swing it at the dogs face. It caught him square in the nose, sending him sideways yipping.

Though I wasn't tired I was breathing hard. How could Alice have not seen this? Maybe that was why she was trying to call me... And Bella how could she befriend a werewolf! Only she would find another monster when her first one went away.

Jacob rubbed his muzzle with his paw, snarling as he turned to face me again.

"You filthy parasite," he thought angrily.

I yelled in rage and swung the log at him again. He dodged it, running to my right. With a split decision he pounced on me, my shoulder and upper arm grasped firmly in his jaws.

I screamed out as his teeth drove into my skin. I was on the ground again, but that didn't matter. This was one fight this mutt was not going to win. I shoved my foot as hard as I could into the dog's chest. He yelped and dropped me, slinking a few feet away as he wheezed for breathe.

"You shouldn't have come back," Jacob thought sourly.

"You shouldn't have hurt Bella," I replied.

"At least I couldn't help it; you left her on your own decision." A deep growl ruptured from his chest.

"What's that suppose to mean," he couldn't justify cheating, not to me at least.

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

I bared my teeth at him. That's when I heard, "We're coming Jake, Billy called." It was coming from the dog's head, but Jacob wasn't thinking it.

"Who's coming?" I demanded.

"Stay out of my head, bloodsucker."

"Stay away from my girl, mutt."

He walked closer to me, "She's not your girl anymore."

I stood my ground. He had put his putrid smelling head in my face, no doubt trying to intimidate me.

I glared at him. He was right, but not for long.

He then showed me all of his teeth, smiling smugly.

I drove my fist into his shoulder, catching him off guard, thus flinging him yards away to his side.

That's when I saw them emerge from the edges of the clearing. More werewolves, they came from every side of the clearing circling me in.

"No one attacks unless I say," it was coming from the thoughts of the biggest dog but it seemed to echo in the other's heads.

I looked around. I could fend off Jacob… but all of them? I dropped my head in defeat.

"He can read your thoughts," Jacob said staggering to his feet once more. "Bella mentioned it in her sleep once."

Pure rage coursed through me. What was he doing in her room while she was sleeping!

He looked at me, taking in my expression, "Jealous?"

"Of a fleabag like you? Not in the least," I scoffed.

And then I saw him standing in her window, he was guarding her from something. A different dog was thinking the memory. I almost laughed; he thought he could protect her? But then I thought of the fight he had put up. It certainly was more than any human could pull off. As much as I didn't want to admit it I owed him one.

"You're a Cullen aren't you?" The large black dog asked; I could only assume he was the leader.

I nodded. "Yes I am," I said a little ashamed, Carlisle would not approve of me attacking Jacob like this. I had let my temper get the better of me, and now I could possibly pay for it with my life.

The dog looked to Jacob and then back to me. "What's the problem?" he asked, though through his thoughts I could tell that he already knew.

"This leech attacked me," Jacob thought bitterly.

"I lost my temper," I explained standing motionless as I stared at the leader. I didn't dare do much else; by the thoughts of the other dogs I should already be confetti by now.

"Where are the others?"

"Seattle." I answered politely, hoping to help my chance of survival.

Jacob growled, "You stay away from her."

'In your dreams,' I thought. "We've been living there for a half a year at the least."

Jacob clenched his teeth, mentally hitting himself for bringing her to me. "Don't forget about the treaty." He was thinking of Bella, he became angry at the thought of her being changed into a vampire.

"We haven't," I assured them. Didn't he understand that I didn't want to doom her to the same fate as mine?

The dogs to my right whirled around and began growling and snarling. I could see two vampires walking towards them in the dogs' thoughts.

"Do not attack unless they do first," the leader ordered.

My heart sank as I watched Alice and Jasper walk into circle of dogs and stand before me.

I threw them a look that questioned their sanity.

"Vision," Alice answered in her thoughts.

A wave of calm spread throughout the clearing, and the dogs stopped growling.

"Stop messing with our heads," Jacob thought sourly.

Alice fidgeted beside me; they were as surprised to be staring at werewolves as I was. "We have to go Edward," she thought impatiently. "We don't have time for this right now." Her thoughts didn't give me any clues as to why we had to leave this moment, she was too focused on getting out of here and back to Seattle. But then I thought what vampire wouldn't be over eager to escape a pack of werewolves?

"How did you get yourself into this mess?" Jasper thought.

I ignored it and spoke to the leader. "May we go in peace?" I asked hopefully.

"Give us one good reason," Jacob sneered, and the others agreed throwing threats and imagining tearing us to shreds.

Alice and Jasper looked at me confused seeing and feeling the excitement in the dogs.

"They want a reason that we should walk away free," I said.

Alice glared and turned to the largest dog. She walked a few feet towards him, determined to get her point across, "I'll give you a reason," she snapped. "Bella Swan!"

The entire circle erupted into snarls and snapping jaws. Jacob walked to Alice staring at her angrily, "You dare threaten her!"

"He thinks it's a threat," I translated for her.

Alice didn't even flinch with the mutt now in her face, "She is going to die if you don't let us go."

What was she talking about? We could never use Bella as a hostage. "Alice…"

"Shut up Edward," she said still staring forward. "A vampire known as Victoria is planning to kill her for revenge."

I stood in shock, what were we still doing here then? I ran in the direction that I would find my car but one of the dogs stepped out in front of me baring his fangs and growling.

I stopped in front of him and looked back at Jacob who was also in shock but he was confused as well.

"I've seen it," Alice continued. "If you let us go, we can protect her."

Jacob seemed to snap out of his useless state and look at the leader wolf, "I don't believe her."

I sighed angrily and went over to him and Alice. "You're willing to risk Bella's life because you think you're being scammed? She's going to be dead Jacob, and it'll be your fault!" I yelled. "If you're worried about a trick you can hunt us down later, but right now we need to protect her, to save her!"

He was growling again, "If this is a ploy…"

"Go with them," the lead wolf told Jacob in his thoughts. He then turned to me. "We will let you leave if Jacob and two others go with you to protect her." I relayed the information to Jasper and Alice.

"No," Alice exclaimed.

Everyone's attention turned to Alice. What was she doing she was wasting valuable time.

"No," she repeated, "I cannot receive visions about werewolves or anything around them." She looked at me when she said the last part.

"You don't need to see things about us," Jacob argued. "You need to see them about this Victoria leech."

I told Alice his thoughts.

"Yes," Alice said irritated. "But I see visions based on decisions, and if I cannot see the affects of our own decisions then I cannot see what is going to happen with this… 'leech' and with Bella."

The leader's breath was fogging out in front of him as he thought of every possibility.

"We'll take the wolves," I said after a few minutes had past.

Alice turned to me angrily, "What are you doing?" she hissed.

"We're wasting time. You don't want the mutts because you won't be able to see Bella, but if we don't go soon there will be no Bella to see anyway."

Her expression softened. "Okay," she agreed. "Send you're dogs we're leaving now."

The leader nodded, and then called out three names in his mind, Jacob, Embry, Quill. The three dogs walked to us obediently.

"But we need to pack," Embry objected. "We need…" he looked at Alice, "Clothes."

"No time," I argued. "We leave now."

"Quill and Embry can pack our things. I'll go with them now and they can meet us in Seattle," Jacob said to the leader.

"Okay," the large dog answered. "Now go."

He didn't have to ask us twice. We ran from the clearing, with me leading the way.

In seconds we reached the cars. Alice got in with me, and Jacob, now transformed back into a human, got into the car Jasper was driving. Lucky for Jacob, we had a blanket in the trunk that he could wrap around himself. We had put them in every car incase Bella would ever be with us and need one.

"Maybe I can get a vision if the wolf is in a different car," she thought as I started the engine and floored it away form Bella's old home. "Not to mention we couldn't let you drive him, you might decide to drive him off a cliff in a murder attempt," she smiled playfully, "and doing that would hurt the car."

Normally I would have laughed but I was too intent on getting to Bella. Now I had understood why Alice had called me so many times. Why hadn't I just listened to her? I could have been with Bella right now, and without mutts tagging along with us.

I sighed impatiently; I couldn't seem to get my car to go fast enough. I had to try to distract myself. "If you can't get visions about the wolves, how did you find me?"

"Well, I could see when you decided to go to Bella's house, but when the wolf showed up of course I got nothing. So Jasper and I went to Bella's house, and Jasper could feel strong emotions from the forest. We followed them, hoping it was you." She laughed, "It wasn't too hard to find you; all we had to do was follow the smell if Jasper ever got confused."

I wrinkled my nose in the memory of their stench. Then I looked at her guiltily, "Is Carlisle angry?"

She shook her head, "No… just disappointed."

I looked back at the road gravely, "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."

"Don't be," she said flatly. "Just save her."

"I will," I whisper grasping the steering wheel tighter. And I meant it, I would save her, or I would die trying.

I shook my head. "Victoria," I spat her name as if it were a vile poison. "What is she planning?"

Alice looked at me apologetically, "I'm not sure. I just saw that she was planning to capture and kill Bella… to get back at you. No doubt I would have more information if it weren't for the stink pack following us."

"My fault… once again."

"Edward things just happen."

"No Alice," I said roughly, "they don't. I'm always putting her in danger, always risking her neck to get what I want."

"Did you ever think that maybe it's what she wants too?"

"Her life is more important than anyone's wants."

"So is yours," she said. "This is destroying you Edward. You need her, and she needs you."

"You can't prove that," I said my voice shaken. "After we take care of Victoria I'm leaving, I won't put her at risk of dying again."

"Edward!" Alice snapped. "Stop being so dramatic. You think she can't need you because you put her life and risk. Every time she gets into a car, every time she eats any food, or takes a shower she is risking her life. Don't you see Edward, life is full of risks. Yes, she could kill herself by doing these things but she still needs them. It's the same with you."

I shook my head.

"Edward you are no more dangerous to her than a police officer is to an innocent citizen. Yes, the cop has a gun but he's not going to shoot the citizen."

"Alice it's not a gun okay, there's no safety lock! It's me, if for one moment I lose any type of control she pays the price."

"Then make her one of us."

"No!" I growled angrily. "I will not change her, she deserves her life." I continued in a softer tone. "Besides, she's done with us."

"Not according to Jasper."

"Well Jasper's wrong, you saw the way she treated me. She couldn't even look at me," I argued.

"Edward."

"Really Alice, she doesn't want me anymore. If she did it would change things. If there was a chance I would try, but there's not."

"Edward Cullen!" she yelled, turning her entire body in her seat to face me. "You better stop thinking like this. I know she still loves you. I know it. And as much as you don't want to admit it, you love her too. She only acts like she doesn't love you because she wants you to come after her, and if you don't… I'll…. I'll…"

"Okay," I said before she could come up with a horrible punishment to give me if I didn't obey. "I just don't want to force her into anything, I won't hurt her again."

"Then don't," she stated simply. "Quit being a coward, and step up and be the Edward I know. She is part of our family now, and nothing you do or have done will ever change that."

She was right. I wasn't being myself, I needed to try again. I couldn't leave _her_; I couldn't bear to do it another time. I was going to fight for _her_, and this time I would never give up.

**A/N – Reviews are like chocolate, you can't ever have too much. **

9


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight. Isn't it sad we have to keep telling ourselves that? **

**A/N – Hope you like :) Please review. **

**Chapter 10 - Mutt**

JPOV (Jasper)

I drove behind Edward. At times we reached speeds of 120, but I didn't mind, I liked to drive fast, and we needed to reach Bella in time.

I wished Alice could have ridden with me, but I was stuck with the clothes-less reek pool.

I had to hold my breath, it was annoying but it was definitely better than smelling… that. If I were a human I would have thrown up by now.

That's when I noticed that he was in the same discomfort, except he had to take a breath every once and awhile. I must smell as bad to him as he smells to me.

He was anxious and impatient, and he didn't try to hide it. He tapped his fingers on his knee, and moved around every five seconds as if he couldn't get comfortable.

"Can't he go any faster," he finally complained.

"Not unless you prefer to run the whole way."

He huffed out an impatient sigh, probably wishing we could. I agreed but we couldn't risk being exposed by running through cities. And going around them would be just as fast as a car, therefore defeating the purpose.

A few minutes past in silence, then he slowly became angry, almost boiling with rage. I wished I could read thoughts like Edward. His moods kept switching. I imagined his quickly changing thoughts to be the cause.

"What does she want with Bella anyway?" he spat unable to bottle up his anger any longer.

I tried to calm him, but he fought it. "Victoria?" I guessed. "She's… getting revenge."

He growled, "Because of that leech, all he can do is put her in danger." I knew he was talking about Edward.

"You're one to talk," I defended. "You put her in just as much danger, if not more."

"I do not!" he burst out twisting in his seat.

"And for that very reason, if you get angry at her… then what?"

"I control myself," he said through clenched teeth.

"As does Edward, and as for blaming him for Victoria, she is avenging her mate's death. We killed him to save Bella; you can't tell me that you wouldn't have done the same."

"Humph," he turned normal in his seat again, sitting with his arms folded across his chest like a pouting toddler.

A few minutes passed in more silence. He felt uncomfortable and embarrassed, and I could feel his curiosity building up, until finally he decided to ask. "Can you read minds too?"

I almost laughed. He thought I could read his mind; that explained his mood.

"No," he felt relieved, but then he began to feel nervous.

"What can you do?" he asked, guarded.

"I feel emotions." As soon as I said it he felt like laughing.

"That's it?" he said, a broad grin on his face. "Man you got jipped."

"Not exactly," I stated bitterly. I concentrated on making him feel sadness. I didn't hold back. I just threw it all at him so he couldn't fight it.

I looked over at him and noticed he was crying, he was confused and obviously in the deepest misery he had ever felt. It was like staring at a woman watching a soap opera. He noticed me looking and quickly turned his head away trying to hide his tears from me.

I smiled and laughed lightly under my breath. That's when he realized what was happening.

"Stop it!" he sobbed.

I laughed harder but stopped the emotion.

He growled.

"Jipped huh?" I mocked.

He leaned back sourly in his seat angrily wiping the rest of his tears from his face, "You've made your point."

I could feel his hatred for me. "What is it with you creatures anyway?" he said grudgingly.

"Meaning," I asked irritated.

"You're so queer."

My hands gripped tighter on the steering wheel.

"You have all this power and strength, and to do what... kill? How is your life even meaningful?"

"You kill for your food," I argued, "and we have a life besides eating."

"My kind doesn't kill humans."

"Neither does my family."

"But they have," he said acidly.

He was just shooting in the dark, but sadly he was right. "So now you're judging our past? What about yours? I saw that scar on Bella's arm."

He growled, "That wasn't my fault."

"Your anger's fault then?"

His hands closed to fists on his lap. "I've never hurt her!"

"Physically."

He began to shake. I sent a wave of calm through the car, if he changed here, we'd wreck for sure. "You don't know that," he hissed.

"You forget I can feel her emotions wolf."

I felt his heart break as he began to believe me.

"She's in a lot of pain," I stated.

"I'm not like him!" he burst out. "I'm not like that leech! I… I…" He dropped his head in his hands.

"Why did you hurt her?" I knew there had to be a good reason. I could feel that he still loved her, even if it was a different kind of love.

I comforted him with content emotions.

He pulled his head from his hands, but he still looked down, "It's a wolf thing."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

He felt guilty. "We imprint, I can't help it." I could feel he was telling the truth.

"Imprint?"

"It's like a soul mate. I found mine last week… and it wasn't Bella."

We sat quietly for a moment.

And then he spoke out. "How can he love her?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"But he's a vampire," he continued. "You're not even alive, your hearts are cold."

I sat taken aback; I really thought he was smarter than this, "Love doesn't literally come from the heart. We were humans once; we can still love just like you."

"Does he want to… eat her?"

He felt stupid for asking.

I laughed, "No more than you would want to eat your pet dog." This wasn't entirely true, Edward did thirst for her blood, but his love for her overpowered the drive letting him stand the temptation.

He huffed, "She deserves better."

I glared at him, "He treats her better than any human could. And unfortunately he agrees with you."

I could feel his surprise.

"You make him out to be a monster. You don't even know him," I continued.

He started to feel angry again, "He's a vampire, what more is there to know?"

"I could say the same for you… wolf."

He grunted. "Like I care what a leech thinks."

"Like I care what a dog thinks," I shot back.

Suddenly he was mad at himself, triggering another mood swing. My guess was he just realized that he had opened up to a… "leech" and that had to have wounded his pride.

He sat bitterly, staring straight ahead. I could sense that he was done talking, and I agreed.

I stared at the back of Edward's Volvo wondering what they were talking about.

I wished we were there already. Alice couldn't tell when Victoria was going to strike. Not to mention the sooner we get there, the sooner I could get away from this ornery mutt.

I sighed impatiently.

He gagged. "You reek," he grumbled.

"And you don't?" I replied. "When's the last time you took a shower?"

He glared at me.

"That long huh?"

"Oh you're hilarious," he said sarcastically.

I went back to staring straight ahead. Maybe I could get through the rest of this drive if I ignored him. One thing was for certain, I definitely wasn't going to drive him home.

**A/N – I'll be on vacation for a few weeks. I'll post as soon as I can. :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight**

**A/N – I'm back; hope you enjoy :)**

**Chapter 11 – Unexpected Visitor**

BPOV

It was about 12:30am. I was sitting on the couch with Mandy. Julie had gone home for the week for a family reunion so Mandy and I had decided to have a "sleep over." We had a lot to talk about anyway… whether I wanted to or not.

I was still slightly in shock about seeing Edward again. It was the best worst thing that could have happened to me. But why he came back was beyond me. He doesn't love me anymore, and I should really get over the fact.

"I haven't stayed up this late in a long time," Mandy said holding her hot chocolate cup with both hands to warm them.

I held mine half heartedly; I had barely even taken a sip. "Yeah," I replied, thinking of all the times I stayed up either talking to Edward or fell asleep in his arms. "It's crazy."

She smiled, but then it faded as she stared at me.

'Hear it comes,' I thought.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened today?"

I took a deep breath trying to remember what I had recited in my head all day to tell her. "What do you mean?"

"You know, with that student… Edward."

My heart jumped at hearing his name again. "What about him?"

"He knows you."

I sighed, "Maybe he knows me but that doesn't mean I know him." Technically I wasn't lying.

"He asked me about you."

My insides froze. "What?" I choked.

"He asked about your boyfriend." She looked down sadly, "About Jacob."

"I…"

"You never told me he was your boyfriend Bella; I would have never agreed to go out with him if I would have known."

"Mandy its…"

"Why would he cheat on you? I thought he was different." Her eyes were brimming with tears.

"Mandy we aren't a couple anymore."

"But you were," she argued. "You were when he came down. That's why he came down… it was to see you; I should have known he was your boyfriend. I'm so stupid!"

"Mandy no, it's okay. He's really not like that," I defended. "Neither of you did anything wrong. Things just happen."

"How can you defend him?"

"Because I know him, he would never hurt me on purpose. People find other people… it just happens."

"He should have talked to you first, he should have…"

"We talked Mandy, it's okay," I laughed trying to lighten the mood. "You have my permission. Jake and I are done… forever."

She was still upset, "I stole him from you."

"Mandy really, it's okay," I said sincerely. "Even if you stopped dating him because of this, I still wouldn't go back with him. We are just friends." More like I could never go back with him… not after seeing Edward again. I didn't feel much like being Jake's girlfriend anymore. The unreal had suddenly become real again… even if it was impossible.

"But…"

"No buts, it's okay for you to like him, really. And he's not a bad guy Mandy. He _will_ stay loyal to you… trust me."

She kind of smiled, and then she squinted at me playfully. "Now about that other boy…"

Oh great here it comes… again. "I thought we were done talking about E… him."

"Bella, he sat by you."

"So."

"And talked to you."

"Your point?"

"And stared at you."

"Are you going somewhere with this?"

"All hour," she continued. "No I'm wrong he didn't just stare at you all hour, he drooled over you all hour."

"He did not," I defended. I knew he was looking at me from time to time, but he was just surprised to see me again. Probably couldn't find another seat.

"He likes you," she said slyly.

"No he doesn't," I shot back. For this I was certain.

"Then explain to me what kind of guy races after a girl that he just sat by and stared at all hour. And then when he can't catch her he talks to her friends about her."

An amazing angel sent from heaven. "A stupid one," I declared. And she was wrong about him not being able to catch me… he was able.

"You looked surprised to see him."

"I…"

"You do know him don't you?"

"No… I…"

A smile spread across her face, "I know you do, and I can prove it."

My heart was beating fast.

"When I told you he was hot you mouthed 'taken'. How else would you know that he was taken if you didn't know him?"

"No," I argued thinking fast. "I was assuming. Someone who looks like that is bound to have a girlfriend."

She went to say something, but then bit her lip, stumped.

Phew she took the bait... for now at least.

That's when I heard someone trying to open our locked door. My heart began to race but I tried to calm myself, knowing that the door was locked, we would be fine. There was really nothing to worry about anyway. But then…

The wooden door, too feeble to hold up against such strength, collapsed to the floor, wood splintering and flying from the doorway.

My heart halted and I stopped breathing as my eyes took in her horribly beautiful face. Victoria!

Mandy had screamed when she knocked down the door, but now she was on her feet, and I stood up next to her.

"What in the world do you think you're doing!" Mandy yelled.

Victoria had been staring at me, but now her gaze shifted to Mandy. She looked amused. "I'm sorry," she said, her voice cold and harsh. "I forgot my manners." She turned her attention back to me, "Hello Bella."

Every muscle in my body tensed as she said my name. It was like my body knew as my mind did that she was here to kill me.

She looked at Mandy, "And we have dessert."

"Get out of our home," Mandy said angrily. She started to march toward Victoria, but I grabbed her arm, and pulled her back to my side.

"What do you want?" I asked, my voice slightly quivering.

"You know what I want," she said harshly. "There's unfinished business I must attend to."

"If you're doing this for revenge it won't work." I argued, trying to control my voice better. "He doesn't love me anymore; you'd be killing a nobody." Mandy stiffened at my side.

"And such a tasty nobody," Victoria said smiling.

"Bella what is she talking about?" Mandy asked.

Victoria smelled the air and looked at Mandy, "You're not so bad yourself."

"You leave her alone," I shouted, my anger replacing my fear.

"Or you'll what?" she taunted,

"You won't get away with this," I threatened, though now that Edward doesn't care she really might.

She smiled and walked toward us. "Enough chit chat."

I shoved Mandy on the couch and stood in front of her. I was shaking, but I stood my ground.

Victoria laughed, "You actually think that you can save her? How touching." She stopped directly in front of me… inches from my face. "Besides, I'm not going to eat dinner here now am I?"

She grabbed my arm tightly, and before I could try to stop her she had Mandy's arm in her other hand. We both struggled against her grip, digging our heels in and trying to un-grasp her hold with our other hand.

She ignored us and effortlessly dragged us forward. She pulled us outside. It was dark and chilly.

We were still struggling to get free when she abruptly stopped. I could see her face. She was glaring straight ahead, and her nose was wrinkled up as if she smelled something revolting.

I followed her gaze and… Edward!?

They were standing a few yards from us, like my guardian angles. Jasper, Alice, and Jake were there too… what was Jake doing wrapped in a blanket? I shook my head in disbelief, it didn't matter what they were wearing, they were here, and now we had a chance.

Victoria sighed angrily and threw us to the ground in front of her. Before I collided with the earth I saw Edward and Jake twitch as if they were going to catch us.

Then I felt Victoria's hands on either side of my head. "You want her?" she jeered. "Come and get her, but you'll be taking her rotting corpse if you take one step." She had her hands in a way on my head that she could easily break my neck.

I stared at Edward. I wanted him to be the last thing I ever saw.

I saw his expression change from fear to panic as his eyes darted to Mandy. He must have been reading her thoughts because the next second Mandy threw a punch at Victoria's face. But Victoria was too fast, not that it would have mattered anyway. I winced as she caught Mandy's fist. "Nice try," she said callously, before she twisted her arm around. A loud crack ripped through the air, followed by Mandy's piercing scream.

A second later there was an explosion as Jacob phased and plowed into Victoria. Edward was next to us now. He made sure Mandy and I were okay before he took off at superhuman speed toward Jake and Victoria.

I couldn't see them anymore, it was too dark. I could only hear a random growl or yelp probably coming from Jake.

That's when I noticed someone was picking me up. "No," I said shoving against the stone hard body. I turned my head from the direction Edward ran and saw Jasper was holding me. "No," I repeated. "Mandy."

"She's coming too," Alice said scooping her up.

Mandy was silently crying as she cradled her distorted arm. Jasper closed his eyes for a moment, no doubt feeling her pain.

They carried us to two cars that were parked sloppily under a street light. I stared at Edward's Volvo as we approached them. If only I could ride with him one more time in that car.

Jasper brought me to the car next to the Volvo and placed me in the back seat. Alice put Mandy next to me and helped her buckle her seat belt.

"I'll drive the Volvo home," Alice told Jasper before she gracefully walked away.

Jasper started the car and followed the Volvo through the city. Every once and a while he would glance back at us.

I was staring at Mandy, who was somewhat bent forward in her seat, when I noticed Jasper watching me through the rearview mirror.

"This isn't your fault Bella."

He was picking up on my emotions again. I made eye contact with him through the mirror. "Prove me wrong."

"She's a murderer Bella. That is never the victim's fault."

"This isn't the usual situation," I argued. "All I can do is put you all in danger."

"Bella…"

"You know it's true."

"Bella," he said sternly. "If anything you put yourself in danger… werewolves…" he shook his head disapprovingly. "And Victoria is not your fault, not to mention she is no match for us."

My stomach wrenched at the thought. Here I was sitting safely in the car while Edward and Jacob were battling it out with that monster. I looked behind us as if I could see them fighting. "Edward," I whispered forgetting that Jasper could hear me no matter how low I spoke.

"He'll be okay," Jasper assured.

"But what if he's not? I could never forgive myself. Both of them are out there. Jasper we have to go help them."

"No Bella, you'd just be helping Victoria win the fight by distracting them. Edward and the wolf have things under control. You forget that Edward can read her thoughts and anticipate her every move."

"Not if she acts without thinking," I argued.

"Bella…" he said reproachfully.

"I don't want to be some fight to the death trophy."

"You're not some prize to be won Bella, we love you, and really they'll be fine," he guaranteed.

I grunted in disbelief, but I didn't argue, I could tell he wanted me to drop it. I knew he would never take me to Edward, but that didn't stop the worry.

I broke my gaze from him and looked at Mandy. I sighed sadly, "It's not just you're family that I've put in danger." I wondered how much of this she was soaking in. She was now resting her head on the door, and her eyes were closed; but she wasn't sleeping. I could see the silent tears running down her face, and every bump the car hit she winced in pain.

I folded my arms across my knees and rested my head on my forearm. Despite the excitement of the night and the large knot forming in my stomach, I was dead tired. I almost laughed at thinking that Jasper was probably the only vampire who could ever feel sleepy.

I closed my eyes. All I could feel was the car sliding gracefully over the road, and before I knew it, I was out.

**A/N – Please let me know your thoughts :) Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight**

**A/N – A Christmas Gift**

**Chapter 12 – Bravado **

EPOV

I ran after Jacob leaving Bella to Jasper and Alice's care. Victoria was going to die and I was going to enjoy killing her.

Yards ahead Jacob leaped at her. She saw him just in time to reverse the attack and drive her body into his chest. It was like a football tackle and Jacob lost. She mowed him over; he yelped and wined as he slid on the dirt to a stop.

That's when I dove into her. I was still running at full speed when I hit her so we flew a few feet before we crashed to the ground and rolled over each other.

When we finally came to a stop she was on top of me, partially dazed and confused. That's when Jacob's teeth sunk into her waste, and he ripped her off of me.

He shook her as if she were some stuffed dog toy, trying to tear her apart. Realizing it wasn't working he dropped her and went in for a more fatal bite.

'Idiot,' I thought running towards her. By dropping her for a second he had given her more than enough time to escape him. And sure enough she took off before he could sink his fangs into her.

We both were now running behind her. We chased her miles out of the city to a wooded area. Ahead she danced around the trees as if to mock us. Every time I caught up to her she pulled ahead with more speed. I was beginning to think it was her gift, there was no other explanation. She was definitely not faster than me, and she should be no match for a vampire and a werewolf.

"Circle her," Jacob ordered pulling back.

I obeyed pressuring her left. She fell for it and started running to her right. She made it a whole 10 yards before Jacob pounced on her from her side.

He kept his balance and stayed on top of her as they slid to a stop.

Then I heard her thoughts. "Watch it," I called out in warning. But my caution only distracted him as she brought both her legs up and kicked him in the chest.

The force knocked him feet in the air and plopped him hard in the dirt. He flopped with a painful grunt.

I sprang at her and took Jacob's place on top of her. Her arms were stuck by her sides under my knees, and I had my hands on either side of her face. I was about to amputate her head when…

"She's mine!" Jacob's massive body rammed me off of her. He tried to bite her neck but she slid out from under him and stared running once again.

We followed behind. "You brainless dim-wit I had her," I yelled at him as we ran.

"No you didn't," he argued. But his thoughts were telling me different. He wanted to be the one to eliminate the threat from Bella, something about making up for "imprinting." Whatever that is.

Then I caught Victoria's thoughts. She had figured out that I could read her thoughts and anticipate her every move. She was angry with herself and planned to learn from her mistake and act more on impulse and not on thought.

Her thoughts made me angrier. If it wasn't for Jacob she would be dead by now, and we could have burned her and went home, were Bella was.

She started to slow down, nothing in her thoughts giving me any clue to what she was going to do. Jacob and I were only feet from her when she suddenly stopped. We ran past her and spun around growling. We had slid to a stop in the spin and now we were staring at her trying to outguess what she was going to do next. She was thinking of James, no doubt diverting me from knowing her next move.

She smiled smugly, "You are fools. She is only a human. She will die whether I kill her or not."

"Her time is not now," I said angrily. "She has a life to live."

"So did James," she snapped.

"Not at her expense," I growled.

She glared and began to walk to her right. We rotated around each other walking in a circle, waiting for the other to attack. Jacob was behind me, somewhat limping.

"We should jump her," he thought.

I slightly shook my head so only he would notice. If we were going to take her down we had to corner her. We had already attacked her straight on and each time she had somehow escaped from us.

"There's no use in waiting I'm going," Jake thought.

"No," I yelled, I could hear in her head that she had noticed his impatience and she was ready for him.

He bounded toward her despite my command, leaping at her with an open jaw. She merely dodged him and kicked him to his side as he landed.

By then I was by her side. She tried to run again but I caught her around the waist and shoved her to a tree.

A loud crack vibrated the wooden trunk and the tree moaned, falling to the earth. It caught me off guard, and the next thing I knew she had her hands locked around my right arm and she swung me like an ax into another tree. Unfortunately this one held, and I was pinned between her and the tree.

"I'm going to kill you," she said. "And then I'm going to kill _her_."

I shoved angrily against her, but she didn't budge. Her eyes were deep red; she was at the peak of her strength.

Jacob was standing behind her now, but he was just staring. In his mind he was debating on whether to let her kill me or to save me.

I would not call out to him, I wouldn't beg for mercy from a werewolf. No, instead I shoved as hard as I could against the tree. As the other tree, the trunk cracked and plummeted to the earth as well.

I was on my back now; Victoria had fallen on top of me. I pushed her off, and got to my feet, ready to pounce on her. I jumped for her but she took off.

Jacob lunged for her and caught her foot in his jaws. She fell to the ground kicking at him. He yipped and dropped her as her other foot stomped his face.

I launched myself at her again, but instead of running she tackled Jacob. I turned in time to see her pin him to the ground, her knee holding him down on his neck and her hands on the side of his face.

"Attack me and I crush his face," she breathed.

I stood frozen before them.

He was regretting not helping me in his mind.

"And then what?" I asked. "Like I care if he dies." But it was a lie, I cared because Bella cared.

I could hear his heart beating faster. To her that seemed to confirm that I really didn't care.

She jumped off him, and then picked him up, throwing him directly at me. She had thought it in a split second giving me no warning.

His body collided with mine, and we both crashed into the trees behind us. I yelled in anger, heaving him off me.

I scrambled to my feet and looked around, but she was gone, and neither of us had seen which way she went. I tried to smell her out, but my nose was clogged with Jacob's stench.

I took off North through the trees, and Jacob followed.

"You were going to let her kill me," he growled as he thought it.

"I was bluffing, and besides you were the one who left me to die."

"You're already dead," he argued.

"Just find her," I demanded. "Split up."

He cut right and I cut left. I searched behind trees, and tried to track her smell. I had never been a good tracker, and now was no different. I could not find her anywhere.

I searched for an hour before I found Jacob.

"Nothing," he grumbled.

I punched a tree; it rocked back and forth leaves falling. "This is your fault," I accused.

His head snapped in my direction, "My fault?!"

"If you wouldn't have shoved me off her when I had her, she'd be dust by now."

"If you never would have showed Bella to Victoria, Bella never would have been in any harm. So technically this is your fault bloodsucker."

"You act like I modeled her like some food television show."

"Well…?" he scoffed.

I clenched my fists, "Are we here to protect Bella or not?"

"Fine," he thought bitterly.

I looked around to see where we had ended up. We were still surrounded by trees, but Seattle couldn't be too far.

"Victoria wants Bella," I stated. "So she will be going to her. We should go home before she attacks again and we're out searching for nothing."

He grunted and took off toward Seattle without a complaint.

I ran after him, flinging myself through the trees as fast as I could go. He was thinking of running to Mandy and I was thinking of running to Bella.

**A/N – Sorry it's short, hope everyone's having a Merry Christmas :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight**

**A/N – Hope everyone had a good Christmas, thanks for all of the reviews. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter 13 – Detained **

BPOV

I was laying on my back with a large blanket draped over me. I couldn't remember my bed ever being this comfortable, or my room smelling this good. Perhaps that was the reason I hadn't opened my eyes yet. I didn't want the comfort to disappear.

I stayed like that for a few minutes before I decided I should wake myself back to reality.

I opened my eyes and found his angelic face above mine. Edward was leaning over me, being careful not to lean on me. I did not dare blink for fear he would vanish. I knew I was a fool to think it. This was no different than the many other times I had imagined this. Every morning I had seen his face in my mind when I awoke. It was only a matter of time before I went crazy and thought I was actually staring at him.

But… wait!

I almost jumped out of my skin when the reality of last night flooded back to me.

He noticed me flinch back and stop breathing, so he stood up and took a few steps away. He had his hands out in front of him as if he were trying to calm a frightened animal.

"Bella?" he said sweetly.

I pulled myself up to a sitting position still in shock. I was on a large coach in a room similar to Carlisle's study in Forks. Of course the couch was more comfortable than any bed I had ever slept in, with the places Alice shops you couldn't expect less.

I stared at him, my heart racing. He was fine! Victoria hadn't even scratched him. But then I thought of Jacob. Edward was fine… but was Jake?

"Jacob," I said not really meaning to speak out loud as I stood up.

His face crumbled for a moment, but then his expression changed to blank indifference.

"Mandy," I said walking to the door.

He followed, and opened the door before I had even reached it.

I stopped in front of the door and stared at him. Always the perfect gentleman. Then I looked into his eyes. His face was set as stone but in his eyes was… hurt?

"Bella!" she squealed.

My breath caught as I was pulled into Alice's tight embrace.

"Alice…" I choked. "I… I can't breathe."

She dropped me, "Sorry."

I inhaled deeply. "It's okay," I wheezed. I had missed her so much; she had been my best friend aside from Edward naturally.

"It's been too long," she said cheerfully. She then looked from me to Edward.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him shake his head.

"Where's Mandy and Jake?" I asked pretending not to notice.

"Downstairs," she replied. "I'll…" she looked at Edward. "We'll take you to them."

I was very aware of Edward behind me as I followed her out of the room and down a long hallway leading to the stairs. The house was enormous. I wish I would have been awake last night when they brought me here, I'm sure the outside is just as beautiful.

I walked self consciously down the stairs. I could feel Edward staring at me. What I wouldn't give to read his thoughts right now. What was his problem anyway? For someone who didn't love me anymore he sure was acting… I shoved the thoughts from my head before I could go on. I was being stupid. He doesn't think of me like that anymore, he was merely being a gentleman and looking out for a guest in his home.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs I found myself in a huge main room. The first thing I noticed was Jacob sprawled out on his stomach on one of the couches much like the one I had been on.

"He's fine," said Alice following my gaze. "He's just tired."

I walked straight to him and almost laughed when I caught full sight of his clothes.

"They're Emmett's," Alice stated when she saw my expression.

"And they'll be burned when he's done with them," came Emmett's booming voice as he entered the room. It was amazing Jake could sleep through noise.

"Emmett!" I said rushing over to him. I had missed his bear hugs and sense of humor. He had been like an older brother to me.

He scooped me up in his arms being careful not to squish me. It felt good to be with them again. I just wished I were reunited with Edward too…

Emmett put me back on my feet; they all were staring at me. That's when I heard Carlisle's voice from the direction that Emmett had just come.

"You should really eat something. It will make you feel better."

I followed his voice into the kitchen and found Mandy sitting at the bar with a plate of breakfast and a glass of orange juice in front of her, untouched.

Carlisle was on the other side of the bar staring worriedly at her. He smiled at me when I entered the room.

I smiled back and then turned my attention to Mandy. She looked horrible. Like a zombie, I compared it to how I looked when Edward left. She sat motionless, eyes full of nothing but fear.

I walked to her and noticed that Carlisle had put her arm in a brace. "Mandy," I said softly. She jumped at my voice and then turned to see me.

Carlisle repeated her name in a whisper. I could tell that she had not told them anything… including her name.

She slowly got up wearily and walked toward me. Carlisle walked around the bar to catch her if she fell.

"Bella!" She stared at me in unbelief. "I thought you were… dead," she whispered not knowing that they could hear her anyway.

"What?" I almost laughed.

"When…" she looked up at Edward behind me and continued in a quieter whisper. "He," she looked back at me, "hauled you upstairs."

Behind me Edward was glaring. No doubt hearing her thoughts about him and what she had thought he had done.

I had been in Edward's arms again! My world seemed to spin but then I focused and controlled my emotions. "These are good people," I told her.

She shook her head seeming to forget that they were still in the room. "They're not human Bella," she whispered.

'Well she's got that right,' I thought.

Everyone in the room stiffened.

"What do you mean?" I asked, playing stupid.

"No kidnapper is human," she whispered, still shaken.

I almost sighed in relief; of course she was talking about not being human as in inhumane or monster. I noticed the Cullens begin to relax too.

Then I turned on Edward, "Kidnapping!"

He looked at Mandy then back to me. He grabbed my arm and gently pulled me to the side of the room.

"She tried to run this morning. Of course we had to keep her here. She's a target now too. And besides, she saw Jacob change. She doesn't remember much now but what happens when she starts to relax and does remember," he said quietly.

"Wait… What?" I said. "A target?" For what?"

"Victoria," he hissed.

My eyes grew wide. "She's still alive?" I gulped.

"She wouldn't be if it wasn't for that mu… Jacob," he said sourly.

I looked back at Mandy. She was still staring at me. I walked back to her. "Do you remember what happened last night?"

She looked confused, and finally shook her head. I looked at Carlisle for an explanation.

"Sometimes when someone experiences a great amount of shock or excitement he or she can suppress their memories."

I looked back at Mandy. "These people are trying to help us," I told her. "The real kidnapper is still out there and looking for us. This is our only protection."

"What real kidnapper?" she argued. "These are real kidnappers."

"Mandy these are my friends."

"Friends!" she scoffed.

"Yes friends, tell me one time that they have tried to hurt you."

She opened her mouth but stood there frozen. Like I thought, she couldn't think of anytime that they had hurt her.

"They are keeping me here against my will," she finally stated after awhile.

"For protection Mandy," I defended. "Why do you think your arm is like that? You were attacked and they saved you."

She looked down at her right arm, and then her eyes found me again. She looked as if she were remembering something.

"That lady…" she started. "The one with the red hair."

I nodded, "That's the real monster."

She looked much calmer, though I could tell that she hadn't remembered everything.

"And you," she looked at Edward. "You're that boy from class." Her gaze turned to Alice, "And I sat by you…" She rounded on me, "I knew that you knew them. You said that he was just some boy from your old school but…" I shoved a hand to her mouth, though it made no difference. Edward could still hear her thoughts.

"No, I said that I knew him from my old school."

She shook her head.

"Mandy," I hissed. I felt like crying. I didn't have to be Jasper to feel the emotions in the room from her statements. They were all staring at me.

I turned from her and headed for the door. Edward walked to me but I pushed him away. I left the kitchen not really caring where I was headed. I stared at the ground as I walked. I felt like I had betrayed them by denying their existence to Mandy.

That's when I ran into a stone hard body. I stumbled backwards and found myself staring at Jasper.

Edward was by my side again but he didn't try to touch me. Alice and Emmett had followed too.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

I wasn't surprised. He had probably felt my emotions and come to see what the big deal was.

"Nothing," I said trying to walk around him.

He stepped in my way. "You can't lie to me Bella."

"Yes I can," I mumbled.

I looked at Edward; maybe I couldn't lie to Jasper but I could lie to Edward. "I hate you," I yelled. I don't know why I said it. It obviously wasn't true. I could never hate him, but I did hate that he hated me.

I saw Edward's jaw clench but he kept his face blank of emotion.

"No you don't," Jasper stated simply. "I can feel it. You love him just as much as the day that he left you."

I shook my head, tears streaming. Why was he doing this, it would make it harder for Edward to tell me that he still didn't love me. He would leave me again because I couldn't stand living without him, and then I would never see him another day in my life.

"You don't have to deny your feelings Bella," Jasper said. "It's okay to love him."

"No it isn't," I sobbed. "Not when he doesn't love me back."

I felt my knees give way and I collapsed forward. Strong arms caught me but they did not belong to Jasper. Edward was holding me in his arms now. I buried my head in his chest still crying.

"I love you too Bella," he said picking me up.

I still didn't believe it, but just being in his arms again was enough for me. I barely felt him walking as he smoothly carried me from the room up the stairs. I didn't know where he was taking me, but I didn't care as long as he was with me and I was with him.

JPOV (Jasper)

Edward carried Bella from the room. They both seemed to feel as though they were in heaven.

Alice and Emmett were beaming at me, and I was smiling back. Alice hugged me. She was still in my arms when…

"Professor?!" Mandy and Carlisle had entered the room.

Alice and I dropped each other. Mandy hadn't remembered me from last night, and I had been trying to avoid her today.

"You're… you're…" She was shocked and disgusted. "What are you doing she's a student!"

If it wouldn't have been rude I would have laughed. She seemed to think that I was visiting the house to be with Alice.

"I…"

"You're a professor! You can't have a relationship with one of your students its wrong."

"Miss Conner, please. She's my wife."

"But…" she stared at us in surprise, feeling stupid and rude.

"It's okay," I assured her. "Don't feel bad, you didn't know."

"Wait you're part of… them?" She was still feeling like a hostage.

"Mandy?" Everyone's attention went to Jacob. He was sitting up on the couch, staring groggily at us.

"Jacob?" Mandy said confused.

We had not told her that he was here for fear of her remembering last night.

He stood up and hopped over the couch. "How are you feeling?"

"I… What's going on, why are you here?"

"I thought that would be obvious," he laughed. "I'm protecting you of course."

"But you were… and…" Her eyes grew wide as she began to remember the night before.

**A/N – Hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you think. :) Reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight**

**A/N – Looking forward to your opinion :)**

**Chapter 14 – Revealed **

JPOV (Jacob)

I watched her face fall as she stared at me. Her eyes were wide and her face grew paler by the second.

"Mandy?" I said softly.

I could feel that bloodsucker trying to calm the room, but it didn't help.

She slightly shook her head as she began to back away from me. "Wh… What are you?" she stammered.

"Mandy," I repeated taking a step toward her.

She bolted. "Stay away from me," she yelled as she ran.

"Mandy let me explain."

I ran after her into the kitchen.

She was headed for the door, but she was looking back at me. That's when she collided into Dr. Cullen. The doctor gently restrained her in his arms. As much as I hated vampires this was one I could respect. He had spent his time healing people, not destroying them.

"Let me go," she cried, tears streaking her cheeks.

"You're okay," he soothed.

She was still struggling in his arms, "He's a monster!"

I stopped a few feet in front of them, her words hitting like a brick wall.

"Why are you afraid of me?" I complained. I threw my arm up motioning to Dr. Cullen, "They're the ones that you should be afraid of."

She just stared at me wide eyed, shaking in his arms. It should have been me that she was clinging to, afraid of them.

I growled and paced in front of them frustrated. "I'm not the bad guy here," I said stopping and facing her. "I protect you against…"

"Careful what you say," Dr. Cullen cut in. "Our treaty is still in effect."

I bit my lip, and thought through what I would say next. "I'm not a monster Mandy, I'm good. That lee… Lady was going to kill both of you. I saved you, why can't you see that?"

"I'm going crazy," she mumbled.

"No you're not," Dr. Cullen said picking her up in his arms.

I followed him back into the main room where he set her on the couch and sat down next to her.

I started pacing again in front of them. I kept my distance as I walked back and forth on the other side of the small table that was in front of the couch.

"Every thing you thought you knew is about to change," he told her. "But that doesn't mean that you should live in fear."

"What is he?..."

I hated how she talked as if I weren't there.

"He's a…"

"I'm a werewolf Mandy."

She sat speechless.

"I phase into a large wolf, but only to protect humans. I could never hurt you Mandy."

I saw her take a deep breath and slowly begin to relax.

"Why?" she finally asked after a long silence.

"Well because of…" I went to point at Dr. Cullen, but I stopped when he shot me a dirty look. Why was he so worried about her knowing, but then I thought of how frightened she was of me, and I agreed that she shouldn't stay here in fear of everyone. Besides I wasn't allowed to tell her with the treaty still in play. "… of… of vampires."

She gave me a look that questioned my sanity.

"It's true," Dr. Cullen assured.

"A… vampire?"

"Yes," I said. "That lady last night was a vampire. Because they exist I phase to a wolf. It gives humans a better chance of survival."

"So you're a… werewolf," she said putting a hand to her head. "A good one…"

"Nothing to be afraid of," chimed in the largest leech as if something were funny. I had forgotten that they were even in the room with us. "Just slap a collar and a leash around his neck and he's your average everyday puppy."

My hands tightened to fists and a deep growl escaped my chest. "Not exactly leech."

"My mistake," he said sourly, all humor gone from his voice. "He's a stray mutt. All bark no bite."

"I'll show you bite," I threatened stepping toward him.

"Settle down." The other male vampire stepped between us. He was the one I had ridden with in the car.

I glared at him, and then turned my attention back to Mandy. She was still very pale but now she seemed dazed too.

She jumped as a loud knock vibrated the door. The largest leech walked to it and opened it up.

Quill and Embry entered the house. Their noses were wrinkled up and they had disgusted looks on their faces.

"Man, this place needs some Febreze," Embry stated as he flopped two duffle bags on the floor.

"Tell me about it," the largest leech said coldly. His nose was also wrinkled and he looked just as revolted and irritated.

"What are you guys talking about it smells good," Mandy said seeming more like herself. She still looked sick but I could see some improvement. It was like Quill and Embry had snapped her out of a trance.

Everyone's focus turned to Mandy. She dropped her head shyly.

"I didn't know leeches could get sinus infections," Quill said rudely.

I turned on him growling, "She is no leech."

His eyes grew wide. "She's human?" he mouthed.

"Yes," I said firmly. "This is Mandy."

Their eyes darted to her. They knew I had imprinted on a girl named Mandy, but I had avoided thinking of her appearance in my head when I phased, I knew it didn't matter, but I was protective still the same.

"I'm sorry," said Quill. "I just assumed because she's so… pale."

I grunted.

"So this is Mandy," Embry said walking toward her.

I slapped a hand to his chest stopping him before he could walk past me.

He glared at me, "It's not like I can steal her from you… Like I would…"

"That's not the problem," I said. "She saw me phase."

"So?"

"So she's not like Leah and Emily, she doesn't understand."

"I think Mandy could use some rest," Dr. Cullen stated. He noticed that she was listening to our conversation. "She's had a rough morning."

He picked her up in his arms again. I wanted to tear her from him and take her myself, but for her sake I stood there and watched her go.

EPOV

I carried Bella slowly up the stairs, ignoring the thoughts and voices behind me. She still had her head buried into my chest and she was clinging tightly to my shirt.

I breathed in her wonderful scent savoring every second. I never thought I would get a second chance.

I took her back to the study. Normally I would have taken her to my room, but at the moment it was still blockaded with all of my things.

I leaned over to lay her on the couch but she tensed and hung on to me tightly.

I smiled and sat down with her still in my arms.

"Why?" I heard her whisper. I wished I could hear her thoughts, sometimes I got so frustrated just wondering, but then again, that was one thing about Bella I absolutely loved. She was so hard to figure out but that always made things interesting.

"Why what?" I whispered back.

She stiffened as if she didn't intend for me to hear her question.

"Bella?..."

"Why are you doing this?" she was still crying.

"Doing what?"

"Pretending."

I stopped breathing. She thought I was pretending? "Bella I…"

"Why don't you love me? Why did you leave? Why didn't you just let me die? Why did I ever think that you could care about someone like me? Why did…" She stopped unable to continue. She was trembling; her fists still in tight balls around the front of my shirt.

"Bella…" I started in shock, how could she be thinking such things?

"No Edward…," she cried. "I know what you're going to say and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I can never make you happy. I'm sorry I'm so imperfect and stupid. I know I don't deserve you, I wish I could… could be better in some way. I.."

I gently pulled her face from my chest and wiped away one of her tears. "Bella I have never stopped loving you from the moment you entered my world."

She shook her head.

"And you're not stupid or imperfect, or any of those things. Except you're right on one thing. You don't deserve me; you don't deserve someone as cruel and heartless as me. I have hurt you Bella, and for that I can never forgive myself."

More tears streaked down her face, "Why do you lie to me?"

"Bella I'm not lying."

"But you are," she argued. "You told me you never stopped loving me, and you have."

"Bella…"

"You told me yourself, in the forest that night."

I closed my eyes mentally kicking myself. "I lied," I confessed. "It was the only way to get you to get over me and find a normal life. One without monsters chasing after you. One where you could find someone that would treat you right, that would grow old with you and give you a family."

"But you already gave me a family," she whispered. "And then I lost you, I lost them all." She shoved her face back into my chest.

"I'm sorry…" I said my voice unsteady. "I wish I could change the past, I wish I didn't constantly put you in danger. But I do, and it makes me sick. I can't stand for you to get hurt because of me. That's why I left, it was wrong for me to take your life from you."

"You gave me my life Edward," she said into my shirt.

It felt so good to hear her say that, but she was wrong. She didn't understand. She thought I was a perfect angel, but how could a vampire be anything but a monster? How could I ever be enough for her?

"No Bella, I'm not good for you."

More tears, and she still hadn't loosened her grip on my shirt. "You're going to leave me again aren't you?" she whimpered.

"Bella…"

"I can change, I can be better, I…"

"No," I said firmly. "I don't want you to change." And I meant that in more ways than one. "You are perfect how you are, and…"

"Please don't leave me again Edward, I'll do anything, I'll never asked to be changed. I'll…" she choked, "get old for you."

Well I had been trying to tell her that I would never leave her again even if my life depended on it, but her offer caught my attention.

I sat there just thinking for a moment. It would be wonderful to have her for eternity, but I couldn't execute her either.

"Please," she whispered.

And then I made my choice. I would not make her think that she had to do something to keep me with her. "There will only be one promise tonight," I told her. "And it's that I will love you forever, and I will never leave you again."

She looked up at me, her face a mixture of unbelief and delight.

I smiled, and she smiled back.

"So what now?" she asked snuggling closer.

"Victoria dies," I growled.

"As long as no one else does," she said sullenly.

That must have gotten her thinking about my family because her next question was, "Where's Rosalie and Esme?"

"School," I replied. "Esme is subbing for Jasper and Rose… well she has classes." That wasn't the entire story but that was all I was going to tell her.

Rosalie had gotten angry when she knew that Bella was coming back. She had stormed off to school, and Esme had offered to go to try to talk some sense into her. Besides we needed Jasper for his emotional skills and of course Emmett wanted to stay in case there was any action with the wolves.

"She still doesn't like me," Bella stated.

"It's not you," I replied. "She just doesn't like the idea of you becoming a vampire, and neither do I."

"I do," she whispered. "It's the only way to be with you forever." She lay back in my arms and closed her eyes.

I sighed. "We'll worry about that after Victoria's dead."

I stared at her. I could tell she was very tired, probably tossed and turned all night worrying about Victoria.

"I love you Edward," she whispered.

"I love you too Bella."

She lay still, twitching every once and a while as she tried to stay awake. Eventually she gave up and fell asleep in my arms as I hummed her lullaby.

I stared at her contently, listening to her call my name every few minutes. If a vampire could ever reach heaven… this was it.

**A/N – There once was a man who was given just one dollar by everyone he knew, pretty soon he was a very rich man. Just imagine how rich you could make me if everyone who had me on their alerts, favorites, or just read this chapter gave just one review. :) You're review makes a difference! Please! :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight**

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews, hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter 15 – Lunch **

MPOV - Mandy

I sat on the end of my bed leaning against the wall. I was hugging my legs to my chest and resting my chin on my knees.

It was about noon of day two in this prison. Yesterday, after Carlisle had taken me to this room, he had tried to talk to me and explain things. But I didn't want to understand, I didn't want my world changing. It was too much, too fast. I had finally asked him if I could be alone, and he politely left.

With only my thoughts as company time drug on slowly. I had spent the rest of the day and most of the night in silent tears. That was probably why I had slept in so long this morning.

I had woken up scared again, forgetting that I wasn't in my own home. And now I sat alone, left to my thoughts once more.

I felt strange about Jacob. Ever since I had met him I felt some kind of connection, but… a werewolf? And… and vampires? I shook my head as if to shake the thoughts from my mind. Nothing made sense anymore. But I know what I saw, and because of that I knew this wasn't some joke.

"A werewolf," I whispered, my mind automatically snapping back to the subject. How was this possible? And vampires? Wouldn't people have noticed?

More tears of frustration slid down my face. I felt so alone. And what about Bella? I thought she was a victim too, but she seemed on the kidnappers' side. I always thought she was hiding something, but this?... And what was with this family? They were so nice but… there was something different, something… hmmm.

There was a soft nock on my door. I froze and held my breath staring at it. It inched open.

"Mandy?"

It was Bella. I exhaled in relief, but then he walked in behind her. If I remembered correctly from school he had said his name was Edward.

I eyed both of them as they walked toward me. Bella sat on the edge of the bed staring at me, and Edward sat on a chair facing me.

Great another meaningless chat on how I'm stuck here, and I shouldn't be afraid. I held my knees tighter. His stare was intimidating and made me uncomfortable. After I thought it, I noticed that he looked away. He was now staring at Bella. My thoughts turned to curiosity. They seemed like a couple right now and they obviously had some kind of past, but how come Bella had never talked about him. And then it clicked. Bella had talked about him; she had said his name in her sleep over and over again every night. Why hadn't I seen it before?

I noticed him smile. What was he smirking at? I didn't trust him, the way he looks at her, it's like nothing else in the word exists. I suddenly got the stocker vibe.

He coughed, and put a hand to his mouth, hiding a smile. I saw Bella flash him the eyes as if she were telling him to behave.

She turned back to me. Since she had entered the room she had just stared at me, probably trying to figure out what to say to an ignorant, helpless girl.

"How are you feeling?" she finally asked.

"Fine," I replied halfheartedly, though it was far from the truth.

Edward was looking at me again; it was almost a look of pity. I kept my gaze toward Bella ignoring him.

"Mandy…" she paused, not sure if she should go on. "We need to talk…"

I stared at her silently, waiting for more.

She was looking as uncomfortable as I felt. She looked at Edward guiltily, and then turned her attention back to me. "Um… it's about Jacob…"

No wonder she was uneasy she was about to tell me about her ex-boyfriend in front of her present boyfriend. I felt a little awkward too; girls never usually talk about boys in the same way when boys are listening.

Edward grunted and stood up. "I'm going to go help Carlisle with the… plans," he told Bella. "Mandy," he said nodding to me before he left.

When he was gone I started to relax.

"What's with him?" I asked.

"What do you mean," she said genuinely confused.

"There's something weird about this family," I said. "Aside from the fact that they randomly trap girls in their home."

"Mandy!"

"Well honestly Bella, what do I have to do with anything?"

"It's my fault," she said. "I'm sorry I drug you into this."

"What are you talking about?"

"That lady was after me, and now she knows that you're with us, that automatically put you in danger. This is the safest place for us to be."

I grunted disapprovingly and then dropped the kidnap subject. "So…" I tried to think of how I could go on. I could say things so much better in my head but they never seemed to come out right. "He's a… a…"

"A werewolf," she finished for me. "Yes Jake's a werewolf."

"What does that even mean?" I asked frustrated. "Does he go around eating people?"

She laughed and I could hear a loud booming laugh coming from somewhere else in the house. Strange they started laughing at the same time…

"No," she said when her laughter finally subsided. "He's pretty much normal except a few things."

"Is he… dangerous?"

She exhaled and thought for a moment before she answered. "Yes and no."

"Meaning?..." I persisted.

"Meaning he would never hurt a person on purpose and he has never hurt me... like that. He's the same Jake that asked you on the date, but now he's more of your… body guard too."

"But…"

"Trust me Mandy he would die before he let anything bad happen to you. He's good."

"But he cheated on you," I argued. "Explain how that is good."

"About that…" she said. "Well he sort of…"

She stopped talking so I urged her to go on, "What?"

"I don't want to scare you away from him."

"You are by not telling me," I stated.

"Fine," she said reluctantly. "He imprinted."

"Imprinted?" I said my voice making it clear that I thought she had gone crazy.

"It's like… um… a soul mate I guess."

"He thinks I'm his soul mate?"

"Mandy just think about it. Don't you feel anything for him?"

"I…" I didn't know what to think, under normal circumstances I would be drooling over him but a werewolf?

"What are you thinking," she said when I didn't continue.

"I'm thinking this is insane."

"Don't make him into a monster," she lectured. "He saved your life, the least you can do is give him a shot."

I sighed, "Fine I'll give him a chance, but…" I shook my head. "But that doesn't guarantee anything."

She smiled. "Now do you want to crawl out of your hole?" she said looking around.

I half smiled back, "Some Lunch would be nice." Normally I didn't ask for food, but I couldn't remember the last time I had, had a decent meal, plus if I was their prisoner there was no other way for me to get any food on my own.

"Of course," she said nicely as she stood up.

She seemed so comfortable here, like it was her own home and family. I got up and followed her to the door. I wanted to ask billions of questions about Edward and her but I decided against it… at least for now.

She led me to the kitchen and I sat at the bar again. She started going through cupboards but each one was empty.

"Don't these people eat?" I asked jokingly.

She laughed sheepishly, "yeah…"

That's when Edward entered the kitchen silently. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She jumped in surprise and turned around to face him.

"Alice has your food," he told her.

"Oh great," she said sarcastically. "Don't worry Mandy; you'll have the whole store to choose from."

And sure enough the girl walked into the kitchen carrying about 15 bags of food. I stared at her in awe. She must have been stronger than she looked.

She set them on the counter seeming more excited then she should be.

"Hi I'm Alice," she said walking to me and holding out a hand.

I stared at it blankly for a moment before I remembered my manners. "Hi," I said shaking hands.

She began unloading about every type of food you could think of onto the bar in front of me. It was all warm and cooked, ready to be eaten.

"What do you like to eat," she asked. "I've got Chicken Cordon Blue, spaghetti, pizza, soup, pasta, steak, tacos, fried rice, orange chicken, …"

She continued mentioning everything from common everyday food to fancy dishes from expensive restaurants.

Bella was laughing still standing in Edward's arms. He was shaking his head with a small smile.

After Alice had listed off about 20 more things Bella finally stopped her. "Alice I think she'd be okay with a sandwich."

Alice looked at the sacks with her lips pursed. After a few minutes she found a loaf of bread and some lunch meat.

She set them in front of me and got a jar of mayonnaise.

"Thanks," I said, staring at the stuff self-consciously.

"It's not poisoned," said Bella walking over to me. She began to make herself a sandwich so I mimicked her.

"Oh!" burst out Alice. I jumped as she did. "I forgot dessert. I'll be back."

"Alice," Bella called to her as she left the room. "We don't need desert." She laughed. "Besides it's lunch."

But Alice didn't return.

'She's… different,' I thought.

I saw Edward smile.

He was watching us eat, mostly watching Bella eat. She didn't seem bothered by him at all, but it was weird for me.

"Why don't you eat something?" I asked.

He looked at me funny as if I were missing some inside joke.

"Yes Edward," Bella agreed. "Eat something."

He turned his attention back to her. She wore a smug smile. She then raised an eye brow as if to dare him.

"I'm a vegetarian," he stated.

"Your point?" she asked. "There's other food here."

He smiled showing all of his bright white teeth. "Yeah," he said his eyes turning to me then back to her. "But I don't think you'd approve."

"There's plenty of food," I said motioning to the bags on the counter. "I'm sure she'd approve." I was sure I was missing something but I didn't care, as long as he stopped staring at us.

"Of course she will," came a loud voice entering the kitchen. It took me a minute to remember his name. Emmett.

Bella smiled when she saw him, "You can have some food too Emmett."

"I don't think Edward would let me," he said winking at her.

Was Edward growling?

"I'm serious," she laughed. "Have some _real_ food." She turned back to Edward. "Both of you."

Edward laughed, "I'm not hungry."

"You're just scared Emmett will beat you," she mocked.

"Yeah!" Emmett barked.

Edward squinted at Emmett. "Bring it," he challenged.

I was still lost but I didn't bother asking.

"It's on!" Emmett said walking to the bar. He picked up about three pieces of bread and smashed them into his mouth. He made a disgusted face as he swallowed.

Edward took a few fast deep breaths as if he were psyching himself up for something. He then grabbed a handful of chips and one by one he shoved them into his mouth, chewing briefly before reluctantly swallowing.

Emmett snatched the chip bag and began to dump them into his mouth, crunching them loudly before swallowing as fast as he could.

Edward then picked up slice after slice of bread and began to eat it, barely chewing as he did.

Emmett then went for the pizza, picking up two slices at a time. Edward looked sick but continued to eat whatever was in front of him, not caring what foods he ate together.

Bella and I stared at them speechless. They were nuts.

Emmett was finishing up the pizza when Edward reached for the very rear steak with a relieved expression.

"Aren't you a vegetarian?" I cut in.

He looked at me as if I had slapped him across the face.

"Yeah," Emmett said laughing. "No meat for Edward." He seized the steak and wolfed it down, enjoying every second of it.

Edward was glaring at him.

"I'm winning," Emmett said when he finished.

Edward picked up an apple and slowly took an enormous bite as if to taunt him.

Emmett grabbed another piece of steak and began to eat it in Edwards face, licking his fingers when he was done.

Edward mumbled something under his breath and they both continued stuffing their faces.

A few minutes later I noticed Edward was not looking well. He ate his next bites of food slowly as if he were gagging it down.

Emmett was slowing down too. Almost all the meat was gone and he was gradually working on the last of it.

Edward sat down on a chair leaning over on his knees. "You win," he breathed.

Emmett dropped the food that was in his hand and stood slightly swaying.

"Wow," said Bella, she seemed worried.

Edward held his stomach and leaned over farther in his seat groaning.

Emmett closed his eyes then suddenly fled from the room holding a hand to his mouth.

"Edward?" Bella said walking toward him.

He held a hand up for her to give him a minute.

"That was impressive," I teased.

"You have no idea," said Bella as she stared at him.

That's when he sprinted to the garbage, hurling over the can.

Bella started laughing and I joined in.

"Sure," I followed the voice and found Alice standing in the doorway. "You wait until I'm all the way to the store before you boneheads decided to engorge yourself. Just look what you've done; you've… consumed… all their food."

Edward was now sitting sloppily, leaning against the wall with the garbage can tilted across his lap. He was breathing awkwardly with a dazed look on his face.

Bella walked to him and sat down next to him. He put an arm around her but continued to stare straight ahead as if waiting for more food to come back up.

Alice huffed and stormed off mumbling something like, "Where's that Emmett?"

I smiled trying not to laugh. And for the first time in this house, I didn't feel like a prisoner.

A/N – Please let me know what you think. Thanks :)


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight.

A/N – Hope you like it, it's been a busy week.

**Chapter 16 – Night Watch **

JPOV – Jacob

I stared at Mandy lying in her bed. She was peaceful, happy. I quietly paced the floor watching her dream. I remember doing this with Bella, for the same reason, protection.

She shivered, so I grabbed the blanket from off the top of the coach and draped it over her. My heart sank, I wish I could hold her and warm her, but I couldn't, not now, not while monsters were searching for her. No, I was on duty, and I would do whatever it took to keep her safe.

All day Quill, Embry, and I had slept. I wished I could have talked with her and straightened things out instead, but in the city I could only guess that the leach would strike at night and I wanted to be at her side not sleeping when it did.

Quill and Embry were outside circling the house on watch. Some of the other leaches were helping watch too, and Edward, of course, was with Bella. I still felt strange about them, but as much as I didn't want her with him it was only right for her to find someone else after I had so rudely left her for Mandy.

That's when a pebble hit the window. I walked to it quickly being careful not to wake Mandy. I opened it and stuck my head out to find Quill staring up at me. He had not phased, Sam had thought it better to watch in human form while in the city, and I agreed.

"Are you ever going to help us?" he said in a hushed tone.

"What are you talking about?" I snapped in a whisper.

"You know, real work, not drool over your imprint."

I growled, "I'm not in here drooling. You know as well as I do that she is safer with me in here. If I was helping you and someone were to come she'd be dead."

He grunted irritated. "Suit yourself, though you'll be missing out on all the action."

"So be it," I said. As much as I wanted to rid the Earth of that filth, Mandy's safety was more important, and if I didn't stay in here to protect her then who would.

I pulled myself back through the window, but I straightened up to quick and smacked the back of my head on the bottom of the opened window.

"Ouch!" I growled holding my hand to the back of my head. Then I froze, eyes wide as I heard Mandy stir.

I silently dropped to the ground before she could see me in the moonlight that was flooding through the window.

She was sitting up now, breathing fast. I could almost hear her frightful heart as it raced in panic.

"Who's there?" she called out, her voice unsteady.

I kept still; if she found me in here she would believe I was beyond a stalker.

"I know you're in here," she said trying to sound more confident.

I held my breath wondering what I should do and then in a split second I decided I would show myself despite what the consequences could be.

I slowly stood up facing her.

She gasped and shrank back as if she really hadn't thought that someone was in the room.

"Mandy…" I spoke softly.

"What are you doing?!" she hissed all fear gone from her.

"I…"

"You can't just sneak into a girl's room and watch her sleep." She started throwing whatever she could get a hold of on the bed at me. "You ethicless, piece of rat." She wasn't even making sense.

"Mandy." I tried to explain as I dodged the pillows and wadded up blankets. "I'm not… I just…" I couldn't seem to get anything out. "Protection," I finally blurted.

She stopped and just stared at me, pure anger raising in her every feature. "Protection!?" she yelled.

"Uhh…"

"I am so sick of being told that I need to be protected!" she fumed.

"But Mandy you could die," I told her. "This is not a joke, this is real."

"Real or not, I was doing just fine on my own, I can take care of myself."

"So you define punching a vampire as taking care of yourself, that's real safe Mandy," I lectured throwing in sarcasm at the end.

"I was trying to save Bella," she argued.

Funny she wouldn't mention saving herself in that. "But you can't. You're only human; you can't defend anything against a filthy leech. If I thought you would be safe elsewhere I would not force you to be trapped in this stink hole."

"So it's your fault I'm stuck here."

"Partially," I admitted.

She flopped back leaning against the wall. "I'm just sick of being left in the dark. Everyone else seems to know something that I don't."

"I'm sorry," I said sincerely. "I honestly wish I could tell you everything, and I wish that this would have started differently. It's not fair to you, but it's happened, please try to understand, all we want to do is pro… keep you and Bella safe and happy, and right now this is the only way to do that."

"Then were do the Cullen's come in?"

"What?" I had forgotten that she didn't know their dirty little secret.

"What do they have to do with anything aside from Edward is Bella's boyfriend."

"Uh well," I tapped my fingers against the bed post and looked around as if something would give me an answer for her.

"Well?" she persisted.

"I kinda can't tell you."

"Why?" she was irritated.

"It's not mine to tell," gripe couldn't she talk about something besides the Cullens?

She grunted disapprovingly, and pulled a blanket up around her.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"For what?"

"Everything just sort of fell in your face, I was going to do things right. Stupid red head."

"What do you mean?" she asked guarded.

"Well like normal people, dates, relationship, you know…"

Her eye's flashed and I knew I was in trouble. "What are you even talking about? There is no us, there never was a you. We had one date, and we never even went on it, and then all of a sudden I'm your 'soul-mate.'" She quoted her fingers around the word.

Crap I blew it. It was so different with Mandy. All of the other imprints understood, why was she being so stubborn?

"You can't just go around forcing people into relationships, that's begging for failure."

"You've got me wrong Mandy," I said firmly yet calmly. "I don't want to force you into anything. Right now all I want is to keep you safe." And it was true, I wanted what she wanted and if I was pushing too fast then I would simply wait.

She squinted at me in unbelief. "I don't get you." She finally said after a while.

Confused feelings… I'll take it. At least she wasn't dead set against me. "In time you will… if you'll be my friend." Whew I added the last bit just in time.

Her expression softened, "Of course I'll be your friend."

I was going to ask for a date for when this leech-fest was over, but I didn't want to push my luck.

She smiled tiredly. Her eyes half closed as she tried to keep them open. She was relaxed and comfortable, that was good. But she was exhausted, that wasn't good. As much as I wanted to talk, I was keeping her up.

"You need to sleep," I stated.

She didn't argue, she simply just lay down and let me cover her with the blankets.

I watched her fall back into a peaceful sleep. I wished I could hold her and talk all night, but I had to be realistic. She needed time, and time I would give. Meanwhile I could now be focused on destroying this leech, and on freeing her from this Cullen prison.

A/N – Let me know what you think please :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer – I do not own twilight**

**A/N – A not so new attitude**

**Chapter 17 – My Choice **

BPOV

"You need to hunt," I told him, tracing the dark outlines under his eyes.

We were sitting on the bed in Alice's room.

He shook his head, "Not until Victoria's destroyed."

"That could take months," I argued. At the least I was hoping it would, it gave me an excuse to be with him 24/7.

"I'll be fine," he assured.

Just then Alice popped back out of her very large closet that she had turned into a dressing room. "Ta da!" she said, her hands motioning to the empty doorway.

"Wow what are invisible clothes costing now days," I teased.

She followed my gaze to the empty doorway. "Mandy," she said going back in to retrieve her.

She had been playing dress up all morning. I had tried to get her to stop dressing me by insisting that I was going to wear plain jeans and a T shirt and that was going to be good enough. It was only after Edward came to my defense that she finally backed off and stole Mandy.

"I'm not going out there," we heard Mandy say.

Edward was sniggering by me, he could already see Mandy's outfit through their minds.

"Why not?" Alice huffed.

"Because not only am I in a prom dress, but I'm in a prom dress from the 13th century."

"It's the newest fashion in London," Alice defended.

"Well we're not in London; we're in America, why can't I just wear something normal. If you haven't noticed sometimes fashion is plain ugly."

Edward and I held our breath as we waited for Alice's reaction.

"Fine," Alice finally said hotly. "Dress yourself." She marched out of the room with her arms folded across her chest and she stood in a corner, waiting.

A few minutes later Mandy emerged from the closet in light blue jeans and a fitted black T shirt. "See," she stated. "Simple, easy, and comfortable."

I was surprised to see Alice smiling; she laughed and shook her head, "You two are hopeless."

Alice walked from her corner to the middle of the room, "And I still didn't get to dress anyone for today." Her eyes found Edward, "You're turn?" she said smiling.

"No!" Edward said quickly. He grabbed my hand and stood up. "Besides, it's time for their breakfast."

She squinted at him. "Fine," she said. "You get out of it this time but next time you won't be so lucky."

He squinted back at her. "Is that a vision?" he said quiet enough that if I wouldn't have been standing right next to him it would have sounded like a mumble.

"That's a promise," she replied. "Now go feed them."

I motioned for Mandy to follow us and we left the room.

As we walked to the kitchen I noticed Edward was grinning about something, but when I asked he just shook his head. No doubt he was amused by Mandy's thoughts. He had told me she was rather interesting to listen too… something about assuming things.

When we got to the kitchen Mandy and I sat at the bar again and Edward brought us some cold cereal. I had told them that we didn't need anything fancy and Mandy agreed. Besides, I wasn't about to make a vampire cook.

I wolfed down my cereal quickly. I hadn't realized how hungry I really was. If it wasn't for Mandy being here and for Edward reminding me when I needed to eat I would probably have starved myself by now. When I was with Edward, eating seemed like a waste of time.

"Don't you want some?" Mandy asked Edward.

He shook his head and said politely, "I don't feel like food right now." Or any time for that matter.

"Why doesn't your family ever eat together?" she persisted.

"We eat together all the time." At least he was being honest with her.

"I've never eaten with any of you," she stated. "Except for that food competition."

"It's been busy," he told her.

"They eat out," I finished. "Speaking of which." I playfully glared at him. "You should probably go out to eat for lunch."

His eyes narrowed and he shook his head, "You know why I can't."

"And you know why you should." It wasn't a matter of fear that he would hurt me; it was a matter of his well being. His eyes were black and though he was still stronger than any human man could get, he was weak for a vampire.

"I'm okay, you don't need to worry." But I could tell he had been. Ever since his eyes had gone black I had notice him holding his breath around me.

He started to smile and then I found out why when Mandy spoke her thoughts, "Forget eating, he looks like he could us a nap." She was staring at the dark spaces beneath his eyes.

I laughed, "Yeah Edward this time you and Emmett can have a sleeping contest."

"No thanks," he said amused.

"But it would be fun," I teased. I could just picture him trying to lie still with his eyes closed for hours.

"Yeah…" he said sarcastically.

That's when Esme entered the kitchen. "Good morning," she said. She smiled warmly at Edward before walking to us. She hugged Mandy and then pulled me into a long embrace. "It's so nice to have you back in our home," she said when she let me go.

Mandy looked at me suspiciously and Edward smiled, what I wouldn't give to read her thoughts right now.

"It's nice to be back."

"How have you been?" she said sweetly.

"I've been… I'm great."

She smiled, "That's good, and it's nice to have you here too Mandy."

"Yes, thank you," Mandy said.

Esme walked to Edward, "Were you going to play something for them?" She spoke aloud for our benefit.

"Play something?" said Mandy.

"He plays the piano," I clarified.

"Really? You should play something for us."

"Uh…" he said staring at us uncomfortably.

"Yeah," I said smiling at him.

"Well I…," he looked at Esme as if asking for help.

She just stared back confused.

"I'll be right back," he said. As he left the room he whispered something to Esme that was too quiet for me to hear. Her face turned to understanding and she smiled at us.

"Where's he going?" I said standing up, it was childish but I didn't want to be away from him. I heard the front door close as he went outside.

"He's um…" she started to laugh. "Well he's cleaning his room."

"Outside?"

She smiled sheepishly, "Um… well he's going through the window."

"What, does he have a permanently locked door?" asked Mandy sarcastically.

"Something like that," Esme replied.

"Hey Mandy did you ever see the whole house?" I asked trying to think of a plan to get back to Edward. Dirty room or not, I didn't care.

"Uh, no."

As I was hoping, Esme jumped at the opportunity, "Would you like me to show it to you?"

"Sure," said Mandy.

I followed them out of the kitchen and made a turn for the stairs behind their backs. I was sure Esme noticed my disappearance but she was kind enough to treat me like family and not a guest.

I made it to the top of the stairs and was heading for what I thought was Edward's room when Rosalie stepped out in front of me, stopping me dead in my tracks.

She looked as beautiful as ever and like I had seen her so many other times she was angry.

"Do not think for one second that everything is back to normal."

"W… What?" I stammered.

"You think that just because you know Edward still loves you that everything will fall back into place again. That things will just carry on from where they left. He left you because he didn't want you to be a part of us. How can you think that things are different now?"

I stared at her confused with a strange urge to cry.

"You are only here so Victoria does not kill or turn you. Once she's gone, it's over. No one wants you to become one of us."

"But I…"

"You don't understand what you would be giving up Bella," she said her voice growing softer. "You take your 'normal' life for granted. You can grow up, you can eat, you can sleep, you can step into the sun without blinding someone, and you can… you can…" she breathed in a shaky breath. "Bella you can have children," her voice was quiet.

"Oh Rosalie," I said truly feeling for her. "I understand how you feel, but what would you do in my place? Edward is the only one for me, and I want to live with him forever. If I have to change my diet, never sleep, and not step into the light, and… if I can never have a child… then that is what I am giving up for him. It is my choice; yes a terrible one, but not a hard one. He is my world Rosalie. I would never ask you to give up your eternity with Emmett, how can you ask that from me?"

She stared at me in surprise, speechless. She had obviously never thought of things from my point of view. "But why would you condemn yourself to this fate?" she asked after a few seconds.

"It's how you look at it. To me it's like Heaven."

"But…"

"Some people who lose their mobility say they are confined to a wheelchair, but others who may never get a chance to have a wheelchair will wish that they were liberated by a wheelchair. I'm not condemning myself, I'm freeing myself."

"But you have a choice," she continued to argue.

"Yes, and I've made my choice. I just wish you wouldn't hate me for it."

She looked at me taken aback "Bella I don't hate you."

"But…"

"I just hate that you're making a mistake so ignorantly."

"It's not ignorance if I know what I'm getting myself into," I said lightly.

"But you don't."

"Unfortunately she does," Edward stepped out from a door well; he had been listening the whole time. "And like you, I think that she should keep her life, but I'm done forcing her."

"No Edward," she snapped. "You're done forcing yourself. All you could do while she was gone was wallow in that hole of a room and pout. I thought you made choices for her safety, not for your pleasure."

He stared at her, hurt, she had hit below the belt and she knew it.

"I would never compromise her safety for my pleasure," he said through clenched teeth. "You know that."

"Then why are you?" she shoved past him and walked away from us down the hall.

I stared at Edward feeling terrible that she hurt him because of me.

He reached a hand up and whipped tears off my face. I hadn't even noticed that I was crying.

"I'm sorry… I…"

"Shhh." He wrapped me in his arms, and I cried into his chest. I hadn't realized how much her opinion mattered to me. I wanted her to accept me and she wouldn't because I was a human with a choice that she didn't want me to have.

Edward tried to sooth me with his voice.

I listened to him speak, not really hearing his words. His voice changed to my lullaby and I slowly began to calm.

I wished for her acceptance, but with or without it I had still made my choice. If it was up to me I was going to be with Edward forever, and I was hoping nothing would ever change that.

**A/N – Hope you enjoyed it! :) Please let me know what you think. Thanks! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight**

**A/N – The calm before the storm**

**Chapter 18 – Family Meeting**

EPOV

I led her to my room, closing the door behind. Her face was still stained with tears; I didn't have to be Jasper to feel her hurt. My family's opinion had always mattered to her. That was a low blow of Rosalie. She knew I didn't want to change her, why did she have to but in and make things worse?

I led her to my bed; well it was Bella's bed really. I had never had one before; I had never felt the need. I don't know why I had gotten one in this house, perhaps I just wished I could lie with her in it while she peacefully slept in my arms. I never dreamed that it may actually happen.

She watched me walk to the piano and sit down. Maybe her lullaby would cheer her up. I started playing, loosing myself in the music as I stared at her. Everyone's thoughts left my head as she became the only one in my world.

In the middle of the song she stood up and walked to me, gently sitting on my right side on the piano bench. She loosely wrapped her hands around the top of my arm and laid her head on my shoulder, watching my fingers move easily across the keys.

I breathed in deeply, her scent never got old or taken for granted. It was a miracle that she was right here, right now, how could she still love me after what I had done to her?

I finished two more songs before the soft knock on the door jarred me back to reality. Esme had been trying to get my attention in her thoughts but I had been locked in my heaven.

I stopped playing and looked toward the door. "Come in," I said loud enough so Mandy could hear too.

'Sorry I tried to distract her so you two could have your privacy but she heard your playing and wanted to come watch you,' Esme said in her thoughts.

I looked to the ceiling and then to the floor signaling to Esme that it was okay.

"Wow," said Mandy looking around. 'Gripe this guy has everything,' she thought examining my vast collection of music.

That's when I noticed Bella was looking away from her and wiping her face. She didn't want Mandy to see she had been crying.

"Check out the view," I said hopping up and leading her to the window to distract her form Bella. I felt stupid when all we could see was the entire west wall of my neighbor's house; I hadn't paid attention to that before.

She gave me a confused look that clearly said she thought I was stupid, and her thoughts said the same.

"Well," I said quickly making up a cover. "It was a great view before they built that house." I was hoping she wouldn't notice that my house was newer than my neighbor's.

She was still looking at me like I was stupid, but I didn't care. I walked away from her and again joined Bella on the piano bench, all signs of her tears gone.

I slid close to her and started playing Esme's song. Esme smiled and left the room, thanking me in her thoughts as she went.

Mandy sat on the bed staring at… not my playing but at Bella. I could see Bella through her thoughts; see her staring up at me as I played.

'She looks like she couldn't bear to live a day without him. Like she would surrender the air she breathed if it meant being with him.' Mandy spoke it in her thoughts, but it was just an echo of the truth, the bittersweet truth. I changed to a softer song that seemed to repeat Mandy's thoughts. Her eyes moved to me. 'He plays with such passion,' she stared at my fingers running through the keys for a moment before thinking, 'Why did she never tell me about him?... Come to think of it she hasn't told me anything about her life.'

I smiled slyly, that was my Bella, always hated to be in the center of attention.

'What's he smirking at?' she thought. 'He's always got some stupid look on his face, like someone told a joke and he's the only one that can hear it.'

I almost burst out laughing at the irony. Instead I composed my face into an almost blank look as I continued playing.

It was only after Mandy thought it that I noticed I had randomly played Bella's lullaby in between songs.

I shook my head concentrating more on what I was playing. It was so hard not to play her song; I hadn't been able to play it all the way through for so long. It felt good to have things almost normal again.

That's when Carlisle's thoughts reminded me that things where far from normal again. 'Edward we need to have a talk with everyone, I will get the others, meet us in the main room.' He had been constantly thinking about our situation with the wolves, Mandy, and Bella. It was beginning to become unsafe at our home. None of us had hunted for some time.

It was better for us to stay close in case Victoria attacked. Normally we wouldn't have worried about it like this, we would have just made sure at least two of us were around Mandy and Bella at all times. But now we were all on edge because the last thing Alice saw was Victoria crossing the border of Canada, a day after Jacob and I had chased her away. No matter how hard Alice tried she couldn't get more visions about Victoria.

I finished the song I had been playing and turned to Bella and Mandy. "Family meeting," I simply stated, standing up.

Bella gave me a slightly confused look but didn't question me as she stood up and walked with me from the piano.

'Family meeting? Nobody said anything about a family meeting,' thought Mandy. She followed us hesitantly out my bedroom door. She didn't feel like part of the family, but she seemed to understand it met her too.

We walked to the main room and found it full. My family and all three wolves were either standing or sitting around the room as they watched us enter.

The first thing I noticed as we sat down on the couch was Bella staring uncomfortably at Rosalie. Rose was tapping her fingers impatiently on her knee with a sour expression on her face. Her thoughts mimicked her actions as she wished to be anywhere else in the world but here. It was for Carlisle's sake that she came to the meeting. Emmett sat next to her wishing that she were in a better mood.

That's when Jacob stood and made his way to sit on the other side of Mandy. It was a good thing that we had a huge couch otherwise we all wouldn't have fit with that oversized mutt. I saw Mandy stiffen and her heart quickened the way Bella's did with me.

'Don't be stupid! Why are you nervous? You don't even like him that way anyway; he's just a friend and he will always be just a friend,' Mandy thought, desperately trying to convince herself. 'He's just Bella's stupid friend who betrayed her and… did he just scoot closer?' Her hands fidgeted in her lap. 'Why is he doing this to me? How can he just drop Bella and be so sweet and caring to me… But I feel safe around him, he's gentle, polite, and… No! I refuse to like him.' She had a determined look on her face as she pretended to completely ignore him.

I turned my attention to Jasper. He had the strangest expression on his face as if he were confused about liking Jacob as well. He mentally puked at the thought and crossed the room to be on the far side away from Mandy and Jacob.

In the middle of the room Esme and Alice stood by Carlisle away from the two tired mutts on our other couch. All three of them were staring at us, mostly at me, with worried expressions on their faces.

Carlisle broke the silence first. "Something has to change," he paused, trying to figure out where to start. He finally decided to start with Bella and Mandy. "Bella and Mandy…" he sighed. "We ripped them from their lives. They both had classes that they were taking and we stole their time and money."

"But we don't have any other choice," I argued. "If we let them go back to school and go on with their lives Victoria's sure to attack. She's already proved with Mandy that she doesn't care who's watching."

"I don't want to send them back until Victoria's gone, what I'm saying is we may have to hunt her instead of staying here like sitting ducks," said Carlisle. "Which brings up another point, Alice hasn't had a vi…" he stopped abruptly remembering Mandy was in the room. "Alice hasn't been able to find out where Victoria has gone."

"Well if we weren't constantly surrounded by stink bags maybe she could think straight," said Emmett sourly. Growls erupted throughout the room.

Jasper sent out a wave of calm and Carlisle thanked him, moving on when all were settled. "She has been going elsewhere to… visualize her research, and she still hasn't gotten anything. Our problem is not each other," he looked around the room. "Remember that."

"So when would we be hunting her?" asked Jacob. He had been savoring the idea of finding that monster and destroying the threat.

"It would be harder for you to change your sleeping patterns back to night," said Carlisle talking to all of the wolves. "So we will start hunting her tomorrow night. Plus that will give us time to… eat tomorrow and gain back our strength."

Mandy was so confused but she stayed silent.

"We need groups," said Jasper. "Who will stay and who will hunt Victoria?"

"Hunt," bellowed Emmett.

"Stay," hissed Rosalie.

"Stay," said Alice thinking of helping protect Bella if Victoria where to attack the house while we were out looking for her.

"Hunt," said Jasper.

"Hunt," I piped in.

"No!" Bella nearly shouted.

"What?" I said in alarm.

"Y… you can't go." Through Jasper's thoughts I knew that her entire being was full of fear of losing me, and then it changed to embarrassment and shyness as everyone's attention turned to her.

"Bella I'll be fine. I need to protect you."

"Exactly," she said. "And you can do that by staying by my side. If you go, I go."

I ground my teeth together. Why was she being so stubborn; I just had to eliminate Victoria and then we could be together with nothing in the way.

"Edward, I don't want _them_ fighting for me, let alone _you_," her voice was desperate, begging.

The room sat in silence for a moment before she whispered. "Please don't leave me again."

That hit a nerve. "Stay," I mumbled.

She exhaled and leaned on me in relief. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Hunt," said Jasper.

"I'll hunt," said Carlisle.

"Stay," said Esme.

"Hunt," said one of the wolves.

"Hunt," said Jacob. He was staring at Mandy as if she would stop him like Bella did me.

She stared intently straight ahead. I could see her jaw clenched. 'Don't stop him; he can make his own choice. I will not give him that satisfaction. Keep your mouth shut Mandy, don't say anything,' she repeated this over and over in her mind clearly wishing for him to stay. She began to think of how he stays in her room at night watching over her and protecting her. The safety she feels and how she secretly stares at him as he paces the floor by her bed until she falls asleep.

"Hunt," said the other wolf.

'No!' Mandy plead in her mind. The other wolf's "No," seemed to confirm that Jacob was for sure going.

She looked like she was on the verge of tears. 'He'll get hurt. No Mandy you don't care, he's not yours. You don't like him like that.'

"We should probably have one wolf stay," said Carlisle.

'Please…' Mandy thought.

I decided I would help her. "Make it Jacob," everyone's focus in the room turned to me. I was attacked with thoughts of confusion and questions of why because I hated being around him.

"We don't want him messing it up again," I explained bitterly.

'Thank you Edward, thank you, thank you. No Mandy stop it. It doesn't matter.' I almost laughed at the fact that she had no idea that she was really thanking me.

Jacob glared at me. "I'm hunting," he growled. Judging by his thoughts he just wanted Mandy to stop him.

"We don't need you two fighting here," said Rosalie. "Send Jacob and let another dog stay."

"It would be better that way," said Carlisle.

Jacob threw me a smug smile. He was thinking that I didn't want him to go just because _I_ couldn't.

I glared at Rose. Mandy was upset but there was nothing more I could do.

The room sat in tension and Carlisle started talking again. He summed up our plans with more detail of when, where, and how and the meeting finally ended.

I followed Bella back to my room, noticing Mandy went straight to her own, locking Jacob out. From his thoughts I knew that he would simply wait by her window until she was asleep and then jump into the room. I didn't bother to tell the mutt that I heard her lock the window too.

"I don't like this," said Bella when we came into my room. She flumped down on the bed staring sternly at me. "Why do they have to fight, I could just stay here forever with you and no one would get hurt."

"And what about Mandy?" I argued. "And the wolves, they can't stay here forever."

She pursued her lips thinking of a solution.

"Victoria needs to die Bella. There's only one way to do that. My family and the wolves are good fighters, they'll be okay."

She sighed, pouting as she crawled into the covers of the bed. She didn't realize that it was only about 8 o-clock, but I didn't bother to tell her. She was very tired from staying up late talking to me all the time.

"It'll be over before you know it, there's no need for you to worry."

"Yes there is," she mumbled.

I smiled at her pathetic argument and laid on the bed next to her on top of the covers. I hummed her lullaby and watched her try to stay awake but ultimately fail.

A/N – **Thanks to everyone that has reviewed. I appreciate all of them. Hope you all are enjoying it. Please continue to review, thanks! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight **

**A/N – Hope you enjoy :)**

**Chapter 19 – Night Surprise**

EPOV

"Edward," she whispered again.

Once more I felt the frustration of not being able to hear her thoughts. It would be interesting to see her dreams.

It was about 2:30 a.m., only about three and a half more hours until she will awake.

This was always the loneliest time for me. But now it was not necessarily bad because I was with her. I don't know how I managed to get through that time after I had left her. Everything that has happened in the last few months before we were reunited seems like a blur. Like I had been walking in fog and now have emerged into a peaceful clearing. Of course Victoria is still around, but soon she will be gone and things will be perfect again.

'Why isn't she in the study?' Mandy's thoughts reached me and I stiffened. What was Mandy doing up at this time in the night? 'She wouldn't be in Edward's room… would she?'

She was drawing closer to my door, I stopped breathing.

'Maybe I can ask him where she is… and if I chicken out I'll just pretend I'm lost.'

There was a soft knock on the door. It was too quiet to wake Bella. I stared at the door in silence; if she caught us both in here she would jump to conclusions and never believe the truth. There was another knock on the door; this one was a little louder.

"Edward?" she said softly. I heard and saw the door knob begin to turn. I quietly jumped off the bed and threw myself in my closet as the door opened.

I could see through the small crack where the closet closed. I watched her as she saw Bella's outline in the bed and thought she was me. She was going to touch 'me' to wake me up but decided against it and turned on my lamp instead, hoping the light would do the trick.

"Edward," she said quietly as she made her way closer to the bed. "Do you know where… Bella?!

Bella woke with a start, alarmed at hearing her own named yelled. "Edward?" she called out blinking against the light as she looked around the room for me.

"What are you doing in here?" asked Mandy in frustration.

Bella began to calm realizing that it was just Mandy. "Sleeping," she replied as she sat up, "What are you doing in here?"

"I…" she looked around the room. "Where's Edward?"

Bella shrugged, "Maybe the study."

Mandy relaxed, thinking that I had just given Bella my bed and had taken the coach in the study.

There was an awkward silence until Bella broke it, "So what are you doing here?"

Mandy looked down ashamed. "I'm sorry it's so late I just… I…I don't know, I'm sorry." She said turning to leave. Her thoughts were turned to Jacob.

"No wait," Bella called after her. "It's okay we can talk."

"But it's stupid," argued Mandy turning back around.

"If you're waking me up in the middle of the night you probably have a good reason Mandy," Bella said glancing around every once and awhile still looking for me.

"Okay," said Mandy walking to the bed and sitting on the back of it across from Bella. "It's about Jake; I don't know what to think of him."

Bella smiled, "Well what does your heart say?"

"That's the thing. My heart says yes but my head says no."

"Why," Bella asked.

"Because… I don't know, it's what he's done to you, and I don't really know him, plus there's that whole… werewolf thing." She was still trying to process the idea of their existence.

Bella laughed, "If you're worried that he'll leave you like he did me, don't. He's imprinted there's no going back on that. Besides Edward's the only one for me, so he really did me a favor." I smiled. "And as for the wolf thing, we've been over this, it's not a bad thing, just think of him as an over sized guard dog."

Mandy laughed.

"And after this whole Victoria thing's over, you can get to know him, he's really amazing."

I suppressed a growl and clenched my teeth. I knew she didn't like him like that but I still felt the jealously boiling through me.

"It's just so strange," said Mandy still confused. "It all happened so fast and I'm so new to the… unreal." She shook her head, "I can't believe I never knew that vampires and werewolves are real. It makes you wonder what else is out there."

Bella laughed, completely at ease.

"This world is more dangerous than I thought," Mandy said shaking her head still bewildered. "Vampires." She shuddered.

"You know they're not all bad," defended Bella.

I fought the urge to correct her. We were monsters by nature and for that we were a constant danger. Therefore "bad."

"What do you mean, I thought they were monsters."

"Well a vampire starts out as a human, so when they are turned they have a physical change of course, but they aren't animals. They are just as intelligent as you and I, they just have a new appetite."

"Are there a lot of them?" Mandy asked very interested.

"I don't know, I guess there could be, but it is hard for them to restrain themselves enough to make a new vampire."

"What do you mean?"

"Well once blood is in the picture you're pretty much a goner." She was looking at her hand were James had bitten her. I felt a hard knot in my stomach, James was dead but it still didn't feel like justice.

Mandy noticed her scar, "What's that?"

Bella shoved her hand under the blankets. "I… I cut myself a long time ago," she lied.

Mandy squinted at her. 'She's always hiding something,' she thought.

Bella's eyes searched the room for something to change the subject.

Mandy noticed and looked around as well, her mind automatically switching to me.

"So what is it with Edward?"

Bella's eyes snapped back to Mandy. "What do you mean?" she asked guarded and defensive.

"He's too…" she sighed. 'Perfect,' she thought. 'No that will sound wrong.'

"He's too what?"

"Proper," she finally decided. "You don't find guys with manners like that anymore."

Bella relaxed and smiled.

"But is he always like that or is it just for show?"

"Show?" Bella spat bitterly. "Edward's no fake."

"No," Mandy laughed. "I meant is he always so serious?"

Bella shrugged, "He just worries a lot."

And for good reason, Bella was a magnet for death traps.

"So what is it with you two?"

"What do you mean?"

"Where did you meet, you guys obviously have a past."

Bella fidgeted; I could tell she was uncomfortable.

"We met at Forks high school, we were a couple and then…" She looked down.

Mandy waited patiently for more.

"I got with Jacob and he convinced me to come here."

'She's editing,' Mandy thought.

But Mandy had no idea how much she was editing.

'How did you break up? Why did you break up? What brought you back together?' the questions flashed through Mandy's mind. She wanted it all, every detail but she decided on tact instead and asked a less personal question. "So when we were in class that one day," she said eyeing Bella. "You told me that he was… taken…"

"I lied." 'No you didn't,' I wanted to shout it at her. There was no other girl for me and there never would be.

"And you pretended not to know him…"

"I…" she looked at Mandy determined. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"I'm Sorry." Mandy was disappointed and truly sorry for asking. 'If she keeps hiding her past it'll catch up to her one day.'

But it already had; I was with her again. Once more her life was in constant danger, and I had stolen her future.

"No, I'm sorry," said Bella sincerely. "I just… I'd rather leave it in the past."

Just then we heard a loud bang. Jasper was sitting in the main room and through his thoughts I could see our front door fly across the room and crash into the far wall showering the room with splinters.

Within moments Jasper was on his feet staring back at her dusty outline in the doorway.

"Victoria!" he breathed.

Her face twisted into a smug smile as she saw the shock plastered on his face.

She had to be here for Bella… my Bella.

**A/N – Please let me know what you think of it. Thanks to all those who have and continue to review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight. **

**A/N – Thanks again to all that have reviewed! **

**Chapter 20 – Taken**

EPOV

I sprang from my closet, leaping in front of them. They both screamed in surprise and jumped away from me.

"Edward what are you doing?" Bella hissed.

"Shhh," I warned them. Though it was no use, it was only a matter of time before Victoria found my room.

"What's going on?" she whispered, her voice full of fear. They had heard the crash but past it off as Emmett breaking something.

"What are you doing in here?!" Mandy spat.

I ignored her, searching for what I should do next.

Someone was running up the stairs, my family was screaming all kinds of things in their minds. Carlisle was calmer than the rest so I focused on his thoughts.

'Get her out of here Edward,' he commanded though he didn't have to tell me.

"We have to go," I told them.

"Where?" asked Bella, "She's here isn't she?"

I could hear both their hearts quicken.

"There's more!" I heard Alice yell. 'New borns,' she finished in her thoughts.

'I can't find Victoria,' Jasper thought through his fighting.

I ran to the window, every second felt like a full minute as so much happened at once. Emmett was fighting three new borns single handedly. Rose and Alice were fending them off the stares. Carlisle was with a confused one, trying to convince him to stop fighting. And Esme and Jasper were looking for Victoria while defending themselves.

In my haste to open the window I pulled it open too hard and shattered the glass. Mandy squealed in fear, but I didn't care, I had to get them out.

I turned around to Bella and Mandy, ready to scoop them up and jump out my window. But they weren't looking at me. I had one last glance at them staring wide eyed at the window behind me before I felt something hard and solid smash into me. The force of his body brought me to the ground face forward.

In my weakened condition for lack of hunting, plus the surprise at his attack, there was no way that I could have held him at that moment. With so many minds in my head I hadn't heard him coming.

I clenched my teeth and shoved off the ground as hard as I could, pure anger and rage fueling my power.

The force of my shove slammed us right into my piano. It exploded into a million pieces as if it had been hit by a train. But right then I didn't care, saving Bella and Mandy was most important.

I pulled myself to my feet but not before he was on his own. His eyes were deep red, meaning one thing, strength. I was too weak to fight him for any long amount of time; we hadn't hunted in so long.

I shook my head bearing my teeth, weak or not I was going to win this fight.

His eyes flickered toward Bella and Mandy and then back to me.

"Sorry to spoil your dinner," he jeered.

I answered him with an attack, catching him off guard as I leaped forward. I caught him around the waist as he tried to dodge me.

I could hear Mandy screaming and Bella yelling something but I could not comprehend as I wrestled the vampire on the floor.

I finally had him pinned. He may have been strong but he wasn't a smart fighter. That's when my door burst open and I heard another coming through the open window. I didn't have time to think before another solid body collided with my own, sending me helplessly to the ground in place of the vampire I had just pinned.

I tried to move but found I could not, both vampires now had me tightly in their grip pulling me to my feet. And then I saw her before me and I froze, every muscle in my body tense and ridged. Victoria was standing in front of me with Bella and Mandy, one in each hand.

"No," I yelled, straining against the two vampires holding me.

Bella and Mandy were fighting and yelling too, but it was no use, she was of course too strong for them.

"No, let them go," I yelled though I knew it was pointless.

Victoria smiled and wrapped an arm around each of their waists pulling them into a death grip.

"And you thought you could protect her," she taunted. "Silly little vampire."

"No," I was pleading now, "No, take me, it's me you want, not them. Destroy me. But let them go, they have done nothing to you."

"Wrong!" she burst out. "She," Bella cried out in pain as Victoria squeezed her. I winced as if I had been the one being crushed, "cost me James."

I was shaking my head, "No I did!"

"Exactly, because of her. This is the only way I can truly get you like you got me. It's perfect really."

"No!" I was straining against them again but it was hopeless. "Carlisle!" I yelled out in desperation. "Carlisle please! Car…" but the vampire to my right slapped a hand to my mouth muffling my pleas.

"Take a good look," said Victoria turning so I could see Bella clearly. "For it will be your last."

"Bella!" I was yelling through the hand.

Victoria turned to leave but stopped when Bella yelled out, "Wait."

She pointed toward Mandy, "Why her? Why don't you just kill me now and leave this family alone?"

Victoria laughed, harsh and cold.

"Is this some kind of joke or are you really this stupid…" a loud crash came from somewhere downstairs and Victoria stopped mid sentence remembering where she was. "I don't have time to answer your pointless questions," she said walking toward the window.

"No," I yelled voice still muffled.

Victoria turned to the vampires holding me. "Do what you want with him, but leave him alive. Kill the others, and then find me." Bella began to scream as she heard Victoria's orders to kill my family. She kicked and yelled but Victoria ignored her and jumped through my window with both girls still imprisoned in her arms.

I shoved against the vampires' restraint with everything I had, but even as I fought I could feel myself weakening. "No!" I yelled, more to my useless body than anything. "No! Let me go!"

"As you wish," I heard one say. Suddenly both vampires threw me into the wall by my door. I crashed through it and smacked into the farthest wall in the hallway.

Before I could move both of them were by my side again, picking me up for round two.

I had a glimpse of the hallway before I was thrust into a large beam at the center of my house. All through the hall was chaos, what I expected the entire house and yard was. New borns were everywhere, and everything was mangled.

"Edward!" someone was screaming my name in their head and thoughts.

I tried to discern who it was and yell to them. I tried to tell them that she had Bella, but nothing came out.

I was pulling myself up when I heard an enraged howl drawing closer to the house. The wolves!

Where had they gone, and why hadn't they stopped Victoria before she had burst through the front door?

My thoughts unfocused as the two vampires lifted me once more. I struggled against them but again it was no use, why hadn't I hunted?!

As the vampires dragged me through the hall I could see the confusion in the new borns' minds as they saw the wolves.

They were scarred, not knowing their own strength could easily destroy the wolves they began to flee. And the ones who believed they could take the wolves lost hope when their fellow vampires ran for the forest.

"No!" the vampire to my left shouted. He too had heard the wolves howl and looked out a window to see what it was. "Get back here you fools!"

But they wouldn't listen. The wolves were working as a team, tearing the new borns apart one by one and instilling more fear in the watching new borns.

"Fight them!" the angry vampire at my side commanded.

But we had the upper hand now. The wolves and my family were quickly gaining back control.

The vampire on my right suddenly dropped me and ran with the new borns, giving me my chance. I drove my free fist into the vampire on my left, sending him flying backwards into the wall.

With that I turned and ran with all my might to and out the nearest window. My family could fight the rest. Right now I had to save Bella and Mandy. I sprinted toward the forest, knowing that was the only logical place Victoria could have gone. Away from the city.

I made it about two miles in when I noticed I wasn't alone. Carlisle and Emmett were running beside me.

I was too focused on finding Bella to pay any attention to their thoughts.

"Edward stop," said Carlisle. "You are in no condition to find her now."

I ignored them putting on more speed, I couldn't run as fast as normal but it didn't matter, I was still getting closer to her and that's all that mattered.

"She wants you to come," he continued. "It's a trap. She's not going to try to kill Bella until then. If you go now Bella and Mandy will die."

I shook my head and continued sprinting through the trees.

"Edward…"

"I don't care!" I burst out. "I don't care if I'm a little weak; I'm strong enough to take her."

"A little?!" Carlisle burst out. "You haven't hunted for…"

"It doesn't matter," I cut in. "Save Bella, then hunt!"

I could tell he was frustrated but I didn't care, I knew what I was doing. Bella would not die because of me.

I saw him nod at Emmett but he kept his mind blank. I turned my focus on Emmett's thoughts but it was too late. Emmett threw himself at me, tackling me to the forest floor.

We rolled a few yards before smashing into the base of a large tree. It moaned and cracked but stood its ground.

"What are you doing?!" I shouted in frustration. He was on top of me pinning me in the dirt.

"Look at you," he lectured. "Even with our help you know you can't win this without your strength, let alone your mind. You can't even think straight."

"I know what I'm doing!" I argued. "You're slowing me down, get off."

"Make me," his childish taunt rang through my ears. Normally this would have been easy to shove him off but now…

I struggled and pushed against him but nothing happened.

"You need to hunt," said Carlisle.

"I don't have time."

"Yes you do, unless you keep wasting it. We can eat on the way, but you need to hunt."

"Yeah," said Emmett with a grin. "We can make it fast food… to go."

I wasn't in the mood to laugh. "Or we can just go." I said furiously.

"Look," said Emmet bending low so his face was above mine. All trace of the smile was gone. "Don't make the mistake of thinking you're the only one who loves Bella. If you don't hunt she's as good as dead." He got closer and spoke firm and slow as to emphasize the importance of what he was saying, "Don't kill my little sister." It sounded more like a threat than a command.

I stared at him blankly as his words cut me to my core.

What was I doing? I was jeopardizing her safety because I was too ignorant to realize I needed to be strong to save her. Will power was not enough anymore, I had to eat, but it had to be fast.

"Fine," I growled still slightly determined to run straight to Bella. "Let's eat, but make it quick."

**A/N – Please Review! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight**

**A/N – Thanks again to all that have reviewed! **

**Chapter 21 – Live Bait **

BPOV

I breathed out another shaky breath. It fogged out in front of me in the fresh morning air. I sat on the cold wet stone and leaned against the side of the cave wall. It was hard to see in here but the sun rise gave me enough light to see shapes and objects, but nothing in great detail.

Mandy lay next to me unconscious. Somewhere along the way she had been knocked out, luckily she wasn't bleeding.

"How much longer?" the young black haired vampire to my left said. He had been impatient, shifting weight and complaining, the entire time Victoria had told him to watch us. It seemed like we had sat here for days but in reality it had probably been more like three or four hours.

"I swear if Derek complains one more time…" said another vampire also ordered to watch us.

"Patients," Victoria cut in. She was standing at the cave entrance staring into the distance but seeing nothing.

"Why do you torture us so, Victoria," said Derek. "It's like taking a fat boy and putting him in front of an ice cream truck. Sooner or later he's gonna eat one." He took a step closer to me as he said it.

It took all I had not to lean away. It wasn't that he intimidated me, I had never really been afraid to die, but I was afraid of losing Edward and dying would definitely tear us apart.

"Need I remind you of your oath?" Victoria hissed.

Derek froze and rolled his eyes, "Well what about the other one? We don't need her, she's extra."

The other vampires in the room, about 11, perked up at this, all listening closely.

"Same rules apply to her, she is not extra, she's become a part of this, so teeth off," commanded Victoria.

The vampires slumped back into their lazy postures, seeming to pout.

I felt anger boil inside of me. This had nothing to do with Mandy; I should be the only one that had to die. "And what makes her a part of this?" I asked, my voice not as strong as I had hoped. It was the first thing I had said since we had left the house.

Victoria's attention slowly turned to me, and a cruel half smile curled her lips. "So you're saying you'd rather her not be a part of this?"

"Yes," my voice echoed in the cave.

"Very well," her eyes slipped from me to Derek, "Have a snack."

He smiled and lunged for her.

"No!" I screamed out.

Luckily anther vampire had jumped for her at the same time and instead of hitting Mandy they were fighting each other like starving wolves over a scrap of meat.

"Enough!" Victoria shouted over their growls and fighting.

They parted from each other and rose again to their feet, glaring furiously at one another.

"She's mine," Derek spat.

"She's neither of yours," said Victoria. "Swan has changed her mind; the girl is needed alive… for now."

Derek's head snapped to me and he bared his teeth angrily. He stared in silence until he couldn't take it any longer. "Why keep her alive, she's gonna die soon anyway. Why not put her out of her misery?"

I glared at him. Like he cared about our misery. No, he was too selfish to care about anything, let alone the feelings of his "food."

"Go jump in a fire," I spat. There wasn't much you could tell a vampire to do that would cause them to hurt themselves.

He sneered at me. "Fine, prolong her suffering. You can die together."

"Quiet you two," said Victoria. "Someone's coming."

We all froze, no one daring to make a move or sound. The only noise I could hear was my own heart, beating fast and uncontrollably. My breath became quicker too as I imagined weakened Edward rushing to save me, right into this trap.

"No!" I burst out. "I'll be fine, go, it's a trap. Please! I'm not worth it…" Derek's hand slapped to my mouth jarring my head against the back of the cave. My vision blurred and then focused again.

"No, let her yell," said Victoria. "He's coming faster and now in the right direction."

"No!" I screamed throwing Derek's hand aside when he let me. "Edward please go away! Just let me die!" And then I remembered Mandy was with me. I could die, but her?

I started to cry not knowing what to do. Why did these things happen? Why couldn't it have just been me in here, why did Mandy have to pay for my mistake?

And then I saw Victoria. Her eyes widened and her entire demeanor changed from confidence to confusion. "What is that?" she hissed.

She began to back up and within an instant she threw a nearby vampire into the entrance of the cave where a second later a mass of muscle and fur attacked him, clenching the vampire in an enormous mouth of sharp angry teeth. Shaking him furiously, he finally threw him to the side of the cave where the vampire slammed against the hard stone wall, and fell limply to the ground still in shock.

"Jake!" I cried out, but his eyes never left Victoria.

She relaxed and regained her confidence. Obviously Jake had taken her off guard when she was expecting Edward, but now she wasn't surprised at all, in fact she looked amused. "We meet again," she said bitterly. "Not exactly who I was expecting, but good enough to keep us entertained until he gets here."

Jake growled, bearing his fangs so that every one of his white sharp teeth could be seen.

"You'd think that sometime between the last time we met you would have taken a shower." Her nose was wrinkled along with all the other vampires in the cave. Except for Derek they were all on the back wall of the cave behind her, not sure what to do. Derek was still standing next to us, ready to attack at any command of Victoria's.

Jake just took a step forward in response.

"You don't scare me," said Victoria. "I've done my homework. You're no match for me. You're a werewolf, and if I've searched this right you're here for her." Victoria pointed to Mandy, and Jake glanced at her before looking back at Victoria angrily.

"And you'd do anything to save her wouldn't you?" she continued to taunt.

Jake bent low to spring at her, but Victoria's next words kept him in place.

"Attack and she's dead before you hit me."

Sure enough Derek had moved behind Mandy and was now holding her, ready to kill.

Jake growled and dug at the ground frustrated.

"Let's make things interesting," Victoria said enjoying the moment. She went to say something else but suddenly stopped as Edward sprang into the cave, blood stained and furious.

**A/N – Please review! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight**

**A/N – Sorry it's been awhile. **

**Chapter 22 – Poisoned**

EPOV

We sprinted through the forest, strong and ready for battle. We had hunted as we ran, only sparing seconds to catch our prey before running in the direction of Bella's scent once more. Victoria had wanted me to find them, she made the way easy but kept the distance long.

The rest of my family was only a short ways behind Carlisle, Emmett, and I. The new borns had fled and were now being pursued by the wolves. One of them had called the rest of the pack to help clean up the mess, and no one seemed to know were Jake had disappeared to. Personally I was glad he wasn't in the way; he's the reason Victoria wasn't dead by now.

The thought fueled more rage within me and I sprinted faster. With renewed strength I easily pulled ahead of Carlisle and Emmett.

Each second we got closer, her scent became stronger and stronger. Yet something in the pit of my stomach willed me to press on faster, time was something I wasn't willing to lose. Each minute she was with that monster was one more chance for Victoria to lose control like James had done. One open cut on either of them and she'd be dead. Last time I had luckily made it to James in time, but would this time prove different?

I shook the thought from my head. I couldn't give up hope now. She needed me and I would save her even if I had to die trying.

That's when I saw it. A small cave in the distance. It was on a small hill in plain sight, but I knew it was her. I could smell her… among other filth. I was going to rip that vampire to pieces and enjoy every second of her pleading for mercy that would not come.

I could hear voices now, but my mind was too focused on saving Bella to pay attention to meaningless words.

A few more seconds and I would be there… I all but flew up the hill before I leapt into the entrance of the cave.

It all seemed to happened in slow motion. There she was staring in shock at me hurling towards her. I felt the triumph of taking her off guard, this was it I was going to kill her, it was going to be over. I actually felt relieved; the whole thing would be over in seconds. That's when my thoughts were shattered as something massive and solid slammed into me.

A scream filled the room and I recognized it from Bella.

The next thing I knew sharp teeth were around my chest and I was now pinned to the side of the cave wall. It took me a minute to comprehend what had just happened. And then I recognized the mutt's face and gigantic body.

Pure fury engulfed me, this was the second time Jacob Black had stopped me from killing Victoria. I threw him off me, not sparing any strength in the throw. He flew backwards and hit the other side of the cave but quickly got back to his feet.

"Stop!" his thoughts screamed to me.

"Why?" I spat not really paying attention; I was too focused on Victoria's gleeful smile ready to tear it apart.

"Because he'll kill them."

The thought seemed to echo through my head. Something was wrong with what he had said… He? And then my eyes moved from Victoria to the rest of the cave.

There were other vampires?! Then I found _him_. He was behind Mandy and Bella ready to attack. Any second and they both could be dead.

I stopped breathing and stared into Bella's wide eyes with nothing but fear. What could I do? She was going to die and all I could do was watch.

Victoria's cold laugh penetrated my ears and brought my attention back to her. "You really thought you had me," she mocked.

"Let them go," I hissed, though I knew it would do nothing.

"You came at a perfect time," she jeered. "We were just getting started. Oh and sorry about your family, but you know how it goes."

I stared at her slightly confused, but then remembered her last orders at the house. She thought my family was dead. I wanted to laugh at her but instead I showed it as fury pretending her plan had worked.

"She's my only family now," I said covering for my confusion.

"No!" Bella cried. "They can't be dead!" The tears began to slide down her face as she sobbed. I wanted to tell her that they were okay, that they were right behind me hiding around the cave entrance ready to attack at any second, but I knew that was ridiculous, she would find out soon enough anyway.

Victoria laughed again, very pleased with herself. "As I was saying to the dog before you so rudely interrupted we're going to make this interesting."

She looked at Jacob.

"I'll make your face interesting," he retorted in his thoughts.

She pointed toward the girls and continued, "Kill Bella, and your human walks free."

Everyone's attention turned to Jake.

His mind was absorbed on saving Mandy. That idiot! He actually considered it. It took all I had not to punch him across the cave. But a second later the meaning of her words sunk in and the very thought of killing Bella was out of the question. Jake snarled and shook his head furiously.

"No?" she sneered. "Well I guess you just need some more incentive."

She walked closer to Jake. "We repulse you right?"

His nose wrinkled up in response.

"So what would happen if your… what do you call it… imprint?... were to, I don't know… become a vampire?"

His mind seemed to stop working for a second before what she had said finally sunk in.

"NO!" he screamed in his mind, "You'll never turn her, I'll never give you the chance. You filthy leach; I'll rip your head off!"

Now it was my turn to stop his attack. He lunged for her but I caught him around the neck and held him back with everything I had. Every ounce of me wished I could let him go, and help him do the job, but that meant killing one or both of the girls and that wasn't an option.

Jake was still ripping her out in his thoughts and growling and snarling fighting against my restraint.

That seemed to make her more excited. "Ironic isn't it?" she teased.

"What do you want?" I burst out.

"Revenge," she spat. "And I couldn't have planned it better."

That's when I noticed something. I could not read her thoughts… or any of the other vampires in the cave for that matter. And then I remembered back at the house. I could hear all the new borns' thoughts but not Victoria's.

"How are you blocking me?"

She smiled and looked to the vampire by Mandy and Bella. Derek's a shield. Been wondering why that little pixie couldn't see me this whole time? Wonder why I could catch even you by surprise? He's been very useful… just slightly impatient. Which brings us back to the dog's choice. Kill Bella, or gain a vampire girlfriend, and Bella dies anyway. It's an easy choice really, you'll just have to make it past him." She pointed to me.

"You forgot option three," Jake said in his head. "Kill you and they both walk free."

"Edward," it was Carlisle. "We can all attack at once, but he might kill them before we can get to them."

I looked first right then left signally a 'No.' I wasn't about to gamble Bella's life. If I could just get closer to Derek, I could take care of the problem myself.

I took a step closer to Derek, not a direct step, but one that got me closer the same.

Victoria shook her head. "No, no Edward. We wouldn't want to break the rules now would we? One more step or any sudden movements and well… Derek knows what to do."

Derek smiled and positioned his face into Bella's neck smelling her. Bella stiffened and more tears ran down her face.

I growled and showed my teeth but could do nothing.

"What's it gonna be dog? We don't have all day?"

Jake looked at me and then back at Victoria not knowing what to do; his mind was blank. He was out of any sort of plan or strategy too.

My family's thoughts were buzzing around my own head, but I tried to ignore them, they didn't know what to do either.

"Fine then…"

"Now!" I yelled. I didn't know what made me do it, but I was done waiting, playing these stupid games.

The yell itself startled the vampires, but that was only the beginning. I unleashed Jake who headed straight for Victoria and I hurled myself directly at Derek. As I had hoped, it took him by surprise and I was able to tackle him, pulling him away from Bella and Mandy.

My family had taken the hint as well and was fighting the other vampires in the cave.

We were outnumbered and though we had hunted we were still weaker.

I fought with Derek; it was harder to fight when I couldn't hear his thoughts. He jumped around avoiding my blows and then he bolted, right out of the cave. I turned following him with my gaze as he went.

That's when I noticed Jake was on his side and slowly starting to get up.

"Victoria," I whispered. She was gone, and so was Bella and Mandy.

I ran from the cave in the direction Derek had gone. Sprinting back through the trees I followed their scent. Jake was running beside me now. He was replaying the scene of what had just happened between him and Victoria in his head. He was angry at himself and obviously wasn't intending for me to see any of his failed fight.

"There you are," he thought his eyes narrowing as he stared straight ahead. I followed his gaze and saw Victoria dragging the girls into a small clearing.

We put on more speed but instead of running head on with Jake, I sprinted around the clearing towards the back. From his thoughts he didn't even notice I had left, he was too focused on saving Mandy.

Within seconds we made it to the clearing were she was waiting.

I quietly hid behind her in the trees.

"Take another step and she's dead," Victoria threatened when Jake made it to the edge of the clearing. He slid to a stop and stared angrily.

He was breathing hard but he was focused and ready to tear her to shreds.

She laughed. "You know I really thought Edward would be the one to be here first, but you'll do for know."

Mandy groaned and started to become conscience.

Victoria ignored her and continued to stare at Jacob. "So the offer still stands. Kill Bella and save your human, or have a vampire girlfriend."

Jake growled; the hair on the back of his neck stood straight making him seem even bigger than he normally was.

"Fine," said Victoria. "Have it your way."

If I could have heard her thoughts I could have prevented it but I was too late, Victoria turned her head toward Mandy's neck and bit her.

Her piercing scream filled the air as vampire venom filled her veins.

"No!" Jake screamed in his thoughts. He jumped forward but the job was done. I had already dislocated Victoria's head from behind. Jake slammed into Victoria's body and began tearing it to pieces.

I could still hear her screaming but then I realized it wasn't Mandy who was screaming in pain, it was Bella!... My Bella!"

"No!" I yelled rushing to her. "No! Bella No! What did you do?"

Mandy was crying in fear but Mandy was fine. Bella was on the ground holding her forearm that was bleeding. She had thrown her arm in the way of Mandy's neck when Victoria had bitten.

"Bella," I cried out holding her screaming figure tightly in my arms.

"It hurts!" she cried.

She was holding her arm as if it were on fire.

I grabbed her arm and began to drink as I had once before.

The taste filled my every sense, but I had no desire to drain her like I had the last time.

I drank and drank, listing to her cry in pain, but the blood would not come clean.

"Edward stop!" Carlisle was in front of me. "You're killing her!"

I unclenched my teeth and turned my head from her.

"Why?!" I cried out.

My entire family was there now. Some of them were burning Victoria and some staring in shock.  
"Edward," Bella whispered her voice still full of the utmost agony. "Edward please."

"I'm sorry Bella," I sobbed into her. "I can't make it stop."

Jacob had phased back and was holding Mandy. My family now all stood around me, watching us. All were trying to tell me things in their thoughts but I ignored them all.

For what seemed like hours I held her in my arms still kneeling on the forest floor.

I wished with everything that I had, that it was me in the pain, me crying and whimpering in anguish.

It was spreading through her body fast, and there was nothing I could do.

"What use is this body if I can't do anything!" I screamed into the trees. "How can I be so helpless!"

I buried my head into her and my body shook with tears that would not come. I didn't want her changed. She was supposed to live her life, with joy with… with… and now I took that from her. The moment I came into her life I had murdered her. And now she couldn't have a normal family, no… no… children. I had stolen that from her. I had taken any chance that she had to ever know what it feels like to grow old, or have grandchildren or... or…

I felt a hand on my back, and felt his wave of peace and calm, but I refused to be comforted and I pushed it away.

"She didn't deserve this!" I cried out. "Why, why… why?"

"You really had no intention to change her?" It was Jake's thoughts. He wasn't meaning to talk to me but I responded as if he had.

"Of course not!" I burst out looking up at him. My family jumped in surprise. "Why would I wish this on the one I love?!"

Through his thoughts he began to realize the truth, and for once truly began to understand. He now realized I didn't like what I was; I viewed myself as the monster he had always called me. He began to think of me with pity now, and that was more than I could take at the moment.

"Edward…"

"No!" I didn't know who said it, but I didn't care. I just wanted to be left alone with her now.

I held her tighter and rose to my feet. I said two words before I ran away with her in my arms. "Don't Follow."

**A/N – R is for the way you respond to me. E is for everyone of my favorites and alerts. V is very very extraordinary, I is for how much I appreciate my fans and their comments E is for each and every one of you, and W – would you please, please, please, review. (It's no fun unless you sing it with the song ;) ) Thanks! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight**

**A/N – Sorry it's been so long, things have been really busy for me.**

**Chapter 23 – Friendly Enemies **

EPOV

She quivered in my arms, still the tears were pouring down her face. Her body was slowly becoming stronger… too slow for my impatience. I hated seeing her in pain, hated the fact it was my fault.

I didn't know how long it had been. Time had ceased to matter. Every second became a week, every minute a decade. Her pain became my pain. I could not get over the fact that she was actually changing. Alice had foreseen this, but I had always imagined that I would change that terrible vision. If I had been just a bit faster, I shook my head, no that wasn't it. If I had, had enough self control back in Forks…

She whimpered and buried her head into my chest. Her hands were in fists around the front of my shirt. We were at a base of a tree somewhere in the forest. Other than that I had no idea where we were; it was irrelevant really. All I cared was that we were alone.

"Edward," it seemed to be the only word she could say.

"I'm here," I whispered. "I'm so sorry Bella. I…"

"Edward."

I closed my eyes. Her changing seemed to hurt me more than my own did. I couldn't stand that she was in pain and there was nothing I could do.

I blinked open my eyes and looked up into the dark night. All the things I would miss when Bella was a human flooded my mind: her clumsiness, her dreams as she called my name in her sleep, her blush of embarrassment. Everything about her had been fragile, she had needed my protection, but now she would be able to defend herself. Would she still need me anymore… would she want me anymore.

I clenched my teeth tightly. The thought was too terrible to consider. I don't know what I would do if she rejected me. The term suicide flashed in my mind. I wasn't as strong as her. I had rejected her and she went on living her life, found new friends, a new way to do things. And what had I done, wallowed away in that pit of room in self pity. I couldn't function, nothing mattered but her.

Just as now, nothing matters but her. My heart clutched to the hope that somehow something inside of her would still need me when she was done changing.

I looked down at her. Her eyes were closed tightly and I could tell she was clenching her teeth.

"Bella," I whispered. "I was supposed to protect you. I have failed, and now you're becoming a monster like me."

"Not monster."

The voice startled me. It did not belong to me or Bella.

I quickly looked around; the dark had no affect on my perfect eyes. About five yards away stood Jacob staring intently at me. I had been too focused on Bella to realize he was walking toward us.

"I told you not to follow," I spat through clenched teeth.

He walked forward his eyes flickering from me to Bella and back to me again. "When have I ever listened to what you've told me to do?" he said with some amusement.

I growled.

His gaze dropped to her. "Bella," he thought taking a few steps closer.

My growl deepened and he stopped, looking back to me.

"I don't get you," he said leaning against a tree.

The statement meant little to me. Right now I wanted nothing more than to be alone with her. Why did he have to jump in and ruin everything as usual?

His mind flashed to a memory of watching Bella and I together back in Forks. "First you pretend to love her, then…"

"Pretend?!" I nearly yelled. I would have pummeled him on the spot if I hadn't been holding Bella.

"Why else would you have left? Without you she had no purpose for life. And not just that, but you left her with Victoria hunting her blood. No protection?" he shook his head. "How could you not have been pretending?" His mind flashed to her after I had left. She looked sick, an empty shell even.

"Stop it," I said trying to shake the image from my head.

"Why else would you not want her turned into one of you, to be with you forever?"

Why was he doing this? I could see in his head he knew the truth, why was he accusing me of these lies?

But he had doubts. "I'm not about to leave her in the wrong hands." He didn't intend for me to hear his thoughts, and seemed to forget that I could. "I just need the truth; is he what he seems?" As annoying as it was, he was trying to protect her.

"I left," I choked, "because I didn't want to doom her to my fate. And of course I want to be with her forever, but I would never force her. I love her Jacob, more that you can imagine. I would never try to hurt her in any way. I would die for her." The last sentence was a whisper, but I knew he could still hear me.

The tension in the air relaxed and he sighed, letting the breath out he had been holding.

"But why," he asked, gently this time. "You're kind can't love, you're just killers."

I shot him a dirty look. His statement was innocent but offending. "Hasn't Carlisle already proven that wrong? How many lives does he save a day in the hospital and still you label us as murderers. Human's murder too, but you don't see their entire race described as killers. And as for love… our love goes beyond any love a human could have. It's forever, nothing can break it. We can't just simply change our mind about the one we love." I looked down at Bella. "It's her or no one, it's her or death."

His thoughts turned to Mandy as I spoke. He seemed to be able to relate.

"We're not as different as we seem," he remembered I could hear his thoughts, and looked up embarrassed. I pretended not to notice, staring down at Bella.

He watched me in silence for a few minutes. His thoughts a raging conflict. All his life he had viewed me as something bad, something to hate. Now he saw me as something different. "He has a conscience," he thought. "He has a soul…"

"Think what you want Jacob," I said sullenly. "Nothing will excuse what I am."

"The fact you're saying that does," he argued. "You're not like the others of your kind. Besides you didn't choose this."

"Neither did the others. It doesn't change what I am, or what I've done. I'm not as innocent as you think." My thoughts flashed back to when I was just turned. Carlisle had tried to help me, tried to explain, but I didn't agree; I didn't want to agree. I had killed, and not just animals, people. I was a murderer. Any human kills and he's bound for life; how was this justified for me? It wasn't, and I wasn't about to let Jacob of all people declare me innocent. "And if you remember correctly," I continued. "You didn't choose what happened to you either, but it doesn't change what you are, or what you do. Sometimes fate is just thrust upon you." I continued to stare at Bella thinking of the fate I had thrust upon her.

Jacob was confused, still a battle feral inside, though he tried not to show it. "Do you think like this every day?"

He caught the answer in my eyes as I looked up at him.

Again his thoughts were full of pity for me.

My expression turned into one of annoyance. "I don't need your sympathy Jacob, nor do I want it."

He shook his head, "Stay out of my head leech." His eyes grew wide; he seemed to say it before thinking. "I mean…"

I shook my head. "You're right Jacob, we can fight it, but I'll always be a 'leech' and you'll always be a dog." I stood up with her still securely in my arms. "No use in fighting it. We're enemy's buy nature."

"But friends by choice," he finished.

We stared at each other in silence, not even his thoughts made a sound. He was waiting for my reply but I had no obligation to give it to him.

"Where will you go?" he asked, seeming to sense I was about to leave.

"It doesn't matter," I replied. I didn't plan out where I would go or what I would do, just acted on impulse; that way Alice wouldn't be showing up. "Just away."

"Will you come back?"

I shrugged, "I don't know." I wanted to, but it all depended on Bella. "That doesn't matter either, but what does matter is that this time you don't follow." My tone was firm and commanding. He seemed to take the hint, sensing the threat behind my words.

He looked down at Bella. Through his thoughts I saw that he longed to touch her, to comfort her and make sure she was okay. He looked back to me, knowing I wouldn't let him near her. Like a wounded animal I would attack those even trying to help. "Take care of her," he whispered.

"I will," I promised before dashing off into the trees. I sprinted full out with her still safely in my arms, clinging to me. This time I spared no speed on account of her getting sick. The truth of it all seemed to sink in as I did this. She was different now, through the changes she would become a vampire, but never a monster, that I would make sure of.

**A/N – Hope you enjoyed it; I'll try to do better on updating sooner.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 24 – Reborn **

BPOV

The birds were singing around us and I could hear a stream flowing somewhere in the distance. I imagined it would have sounded silent if I were still human, but my new ears could hear it all. I focused on his breathing as I lay in his arms.

Out

In

Out

In

It was my only way to measure time, and it wasn't very accurate. If I ever cringed in pain he stopped breathing. I eventually learned to keep it to myself. That seemed to leave him with a hope that I somehow wasn't hurting, and I didn't want him to have to suffer this with me.

"Bella I'm so sorry, I should have been faster," he whispered. He had been saying this over and over, beating himself up about it.

I wanted to tell him that it was okay, that this was my choice, and this is what I wanted. But I did not dare speak, I didn't know if I could anymore.

The fire was in every cell in my body, at times it became so intense I would forget what I existed for, and I wished for nothing more than to die. These times scared me the most, because when this happened something inside me knew there was a reason to live but I could not remember it, I could not remember Edward, or any of the other Cullen's. Pain, there was nothing more than pain. Fire. The cleansing poison within. It was unstoppable, unbearable, even in a body that refused to die. It became all I could think about. Fire. Destruction, that's all it seem to do. I felt like a pile of ashes, or at least that I should be a pile of ashes by now.

I had thought it was bad when James had bitten me, but that was nothing. That was just a taste of the real power of vampire venom, because that was not in my entire body. The focus was in my hand, but now I had no focus because my whole existence was in flame. Fire destroyed everything in its path, and left it lifeless, cold, ugly…

Just then my heart quickened. It had already been going fast, like a scared animal never losing its adrenaline. It over worked itself, but never gave up. It seemed to know the end was near, and it was fighting for its life.

"Bella?" he had noticed it too.

I clenched my teeth tighter, if that was even possible. The fire seemed to change its course. Instead of flowing smoothly throughout my body, it seemed to stop and redirect its route toward my center, my heart.

I wanted to scream as the fire built stronger in my chest, but I couldn't do that to Edward. It didn't seem fair. The world around me went on peacefully, not knowing or caring that I suffered from this endless anguish.

I writhed once in his arms, and he held me closer, tighter.

"Bella," he sounded how I felt.

I couldn't decide whether I loved or hated the new direction of the fire. On one hand it seemed to leave my arms and legs free of pain, but on the other my chest felt as if it were going to explode. I had never given much thought to spontaneous combustion before, but now it seemed like a real possibility.

My heart quickened more; I didn't know that was possible. It fought valiantly, battling this foreign foe. But even I could tell it was losing. The fire seemed to strengthen with each beat.

'No more!' I thought. 'I'm done, kill me, and end this madness!" I was on the brink of screaming and ripping myself apart, when the fire hit an all time high and… stopped. My heart was still, lifeless. It would never beat again. It almost felt strange to not feel any pain.

"Bella?"

I didn't answer. I didn't even move, fearing that the sudden stop in pain was only the eye in the storm.

A few more minutes passed… nothing. I felt better than ever. Was it really over? Had it really been three days? Not that it seemed fast, on the contrary, it had felt like months had gone by as each second was filled with pure agony, but I had just started to accept that the pain might never stop.

But it really had, all pain was gone; no more fire. My head was beginning to clear and I could finally start to think straight again.

Edward! I remembered him clearly now, and he _was_ real.

I clung closer to him, a smile on my lips. I could almost feel every particle of air as it brushed past my new skin. And Edward! He did not feel cold to me anymore, he felt normal, smooth. My feeling of touch was so sensitive that it felt even more electric than it had before where our skin touched. And thank the heavens he still had that wonderful smell. That's when I smelt other smells, the trees, the mud, the moss, the animals, even at a distance it was still pungent and ripe in my nose. I could even smell my own blood, though dried, still stained on my shirt. I tensed and clung tighter to Edward, every smell hitting me at once, It was wonderful, but overwhelming.

He seemed to notice the difference in me.

"Bella?" he said. His voice was full of hope and unease.

I relaxed a little at hearing his voice ring wonderfully, loud and clear through my ears.

"Edward," I whispered back. I opened my eyes and beheld his beautiful face looking down at me. I could not believe how clear and majestic it was. I thought he was beautiful before, but now… there were no words good enough to describe his flawless features.

"Bella," he repeated

I just stared at him in silence.

"Bella are you okay?"  
I blinked twice and searched for my voice. It did not come out harsh or rusty as I

imagined it should have, "It's over, no more pain."

Relief enveloped his face and features. "Oh Bella," his eyes became more intense as he stared at me. "You are so beautiful."

If I were still human I would have blushed.

"How do you feel?" he asked gently.

"Amazing," I stated. "But I always feel amazing when I'm with you, so that's nothing new."

The corner of his mouth twitched as if he was going to smile but changed his mind. I noticed he looked pretty rough, his hair was messy and out of place, and he looked exhausted, his eyes black, but that didn't change how beautiful he was.

I breathed in fresh air, slowly this time, trying to cope with all the new sensations. His expression turned to worry and he now stared at me anxiously.

What was his problem? And then I remembered. Edward had been around new bornes many times. He was the first person Carlisle had changed so he had seen Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett as new bornes. He knew exactly what to expect, and he had told me what would be happening.

That's when it hit me, where was the bloodlust, the craziness? I could smell every animal's blood within miles and I didn't feel like a fanatical creature, but the opposite. I felt calm and happy in his arms. I would have eternity with Edward, forever the same physically and forever the same in love. Nothing could tear us apart.

His expression turned to confusion.

"What?"

He didn't answer but continued to stare. Now I wished I could read his thoughts.

"Edward?" I continued. "What's wrong?"

He stood up. "You're…." he couldn't seem to find the right words to say. "…okay…" He put me down on my feet.

"Sorry to disappoint you," I said half annoyed.

"No it's just…." He took a step back and looked at me as if I were some phenomenon standing before him. "You're not…"

When he didn't continue I finished for him. "Crazy?" I offered.

"No, I was just… expecting a different reaction. You don't act like a new borne."

"Who cares," I said walking to him. "All that matters is I'm here with you… forever."

He wrapped his arms around me. "Do you even feel… thirsty? Does your throat burn?"

I shrugged, "I'm not craving murder if that's what you mean."

"But how?" he whispered.

Why was he being so stubborn; he was raining on my parade.

"Edward," I complained pulling myself from him. "Isn't this a good thing?"

He looked into my eyes, his expression softening. "Of course it is Bella," he breathed. "It's just…" His eyes narrowed for a moment and then widened in excitement. "Biology," he proclaimed.

"What?" how could he be thinking of biology at a time like this.

"Biology," he repeated. "In Forks, the day we did blood testing, that boy tried to take you to the nurse because you got sick. It all makes sense."

Now I was confused. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Don't you see Bella? When we get changed certain dominant traits that we had while human, carry over and intensify as we become vampires. It's your gift Bella; you don't crave blood, because you hated it as a human."

I stared back at him, now sharing his excitement as his words began to make sense. "I don't have to wait a year to be me again," I stated.

A crooked smile spread across his face. A second later the sun was upon us. The clouds had moved just enough that we were now covered in the warm rays. I laughed, we were sparkling like disco balls. And then it hit me…

"Wait," I said looking around for the first time at where we were.

"I didn't really mean to, I just ended up here," he said simply.

We were in the meadow, our meadow. It was about noonday and the sun was directly above us.

I was staring up at the sun when the thought hit me. I threw him a mocking smile and chanted his own words back at him, "I'm the world's best predator, aren't I? Everything about me invites you in – my voice, my face, even my smell. As if I need any of that!"

I ran across the meadow. I felt the wind whip through my hair as I went at impossible speed. It was amazing, almost as if I were flying. Thought turned to action as if it were one. I reached the other end of the meadow in a half a second. I had gotten there sooner than I expected, and I almost couldn't stop. I tripped as I tried to move my feet in the right way to stop myself. I had to grab a tree to keep from falling over.

I could hear him laugh. "I can see you carried over your clumsiness too," he mused.

I pretended not to hear and turned back to face him as if nothing had happened.

"As if you could outrun me." I reached up with one hand and easily pulled a large branch from the trunk of the tree I had just used to help me stay on my feet. I held it in front of me for a moment and then threw it as hard as I could at another tree where it splintered into a million pieces.

I ran to him, careful not to overestimate the timing again. "As if you could fight me off," I said lovingly looking into his amused eyes.

It was joke, but in a way it was true. I was a new borne, stronger than him in every aspect.

"As if I'd need to," he said running his fingertips down the side of my face.

I closed my eyes and breathed in his sent strong and wonderful. His touch left a gentle tingle even after his fingers had left my face.

"Not anymore," I stated remembering all the times he had fought me on my decision of being changed.

He seemed to understand what I was thinking. "Victoria," he hissed.

"I owe her my gratitude," I said sincerely.

He squinted his eyes at me as if I were insane.

"She gave me eternity with you," I whispered. I had always wanted Edward to do it, but that didn't matter now.

He shook his head, "But what did she take in return?"

I knew he was thinking of my soul, my eternal state, if ever we died. "My heaven is with you. As long as we're together it won't matter where we go after we die. Besides, there's nothing we can do about it now. So stop dwelling on it."

His eyes softened, but his jaw was still tight, clenched. He wasn't ready to let this go.

I ignored it, no one but he could change his mind, it was a battle he'd have to fight himself. I'd just have to give him time.

We stood in silence for a few moments absorbed in our own thoughts. I tried to remember what had happened the day I had been changed. My memories were fuzzy but still there.

"Is Mandy?..."

"She's okay," he answered.

"And Jake?"

"Happy she's not been changed to his enemy."

His words hit my like ice. He didn't mean to upset me, but the truth could not be hidden. I was now Jake's enemy. I always knew this time would come, but tried not to think about it. Would he treat me different now? There was no question, he would have to. Even if he wouldn't attack me or the Cullen's I would still repulse him. But at least it wasn't Mandy. This was how it needed to be.

Edward noticed my mood, "Maybe if we hunted you'd feel better."

Physically I felt fine, but for his sake I nodded my head. Though he was worried about me, it was him that needed to hunt. Besides I didn't want to be an armature when I hunted with the rest of the Cullens. Emmett would never let me live anything down if I did something stupid. I needed practice.

"What would you like to hunt?" he asked his voice edged with excitement.

"Anything but Wolf."

He laughed, "Good choice."

He ran to the other side of the meadow and stopped to wait for me. After I flew to his side he talked to me in a quiet voice. It wasn't a whisper; it was like someone had turned down the radio. "Animals avoid us, because of our smell. They sense we're a threat, as any other predator. Of course none of that matters. We're faster, stronger, smarter, they don't stand a chance."

I liked how I was now a part of the "we." "Sound's easy enough."

He smiled, "Then let's begin."

We took off through the trees at blinding speed. We ran side by side, together as one. With unspoken communication we both headed toward the unsuspecting deer just north of the meadow. We had relied on our senses to find it, but now I could see it.

5 miles

3 miles

1 mile

½ mile

Edward gracefully jumped in a tree, stopping lightly on the branch.

I almost stopped too, but I knew what he was doing, he was letting me take the deer. Make my first kill.

¼ mile

I slowed slightly. Not sure if I really wanted to do this.

I was feet away and the deer was running now. I was beside it running slowly to its pace.

I knew what I should do but I couldn't bring myself to do it. With one final effort I jumped toward the deer teeth bared, but I had hesitated and at the last second deviated. I landed on the ground on all fours, breathing hard, even though I did not need to.

I felt like a failure.

Edward was beside me now.

"What's my problem?" I complained.

"You thought too hard," he said patiently. "When we hunt, we completely give ourselves over to instinct."

"Humph." I stood up ready to try again. "Don't think, just do, right?"

"Exactly," he reassured.

We took off again, heading for the same deer.

40 feet

20 feet

I relaxed, and tried to clear my head of all thoughts.

10 feet

I felt a growl deep in my chest.

5 feet

'Attack, eat,' my mind proclaimed.

2 feet

I pounced. I collided with the deer, my teeth automatically going for the most vital part, the neck. Soon the dear was dead, no more panicked heartbeat. I was on the ground leaning over the corps. Hot, thick liquid coated the inside of my mouth and throat. My new body intensified the taste. It was not repulsing, but good. I did not crave it, but I did not hate it either.

After a few more gulps, I straightened up, still in my crouch, and I looked around for Edward. He was standing over me, half smiling; his black eyes were on the deer longing for a taste.

"Good job," he said proudly, his eyes turning to me. "What do you think of the taste?"

"It's alright."

He gawked at me. "That's it?!"

I shrugged.

His eyes went back to the deer, back to the blood.

He was being a gentleman and letting me have my deer. "Well are you going to join me or not? There's plenty here for the both of us."

He shook his head. "I'm not going to take your deer Bella, besides you'll drink more than you think. I'll be back."

And he was gone. As a human I always saw him as a blur when he ran, but now I could see him clear as day.

I bent back over my deer and began to drink again. It was amazing how the warmth from the deer felt. I couldn't wait to take a hot shower. Now I knew what Edward meant when he had told me I couldn't imagine how it felt when he touched my warm human skin.

About 15 minutes later he returned. By then I was done and waiting for him.

He didn't look tired anymore, and his eyes were bright golden brown.

"What did you catch?" I asked, a little sour that he didn't bring it back here to eat with me.

"A buck," he said as if this had little significance.

"No mountain lion huh?"

He shook his head, and looked down almost guiltily.

"What?" I asked, walking to him.

"Alice," he hissed. "She wants us to come home. She… threatened me."

I laughed. If I knew anything about Alice, I knew that she had ripped him up one side and down the other, probably throwing everything she had at him, without holding anything back.

She was most supportive about me being changed, and truth be told I really missed her right now.

"Then let's go," I said cheerfully.

He sighed. "I just didn't want to share you yet," he said wrapping his arms around me.

I leaned in closer, putting my head to his chest. "I'm yours forever Edward Cullen. Forever."

**A/N – No worries there's still more :) Please Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight**

**A/N – Sorry, it's been awhile. This is the end of Chapter 24 in Edward's point of view. Hope you enjoy it! **

**Chapter 25 – Alice!**

EPOV

I stood on the thick branch watching her hunt for her first time. She was beautiful, graceful. Every time I looked at her my breath caught in my throat. She had always been gorgeous, but now she was astounding.

I couldn't believe it, my Bella, a vampire. It was bittersweet. On one hand she was with me forever and safe, but on the other… what had I made her… I couldn't bring myself to think of her as a monster; it didn't fit.

She launched herself at the deer, but at the last second she got scared and pulled herself back. She landed on the forest floor on her hands and knees, panting for breath. I ran to her side. She looked devastated, but she was anything but a failure. I couldn't believe how good she was doing. How she wasn't crazy for blood was a miracle.

"What's my problem?" she grumbled.

"You thought too hard," I told her gently. "When we hunt, we completely give ourselves over to instinct."

"Humph." She stood up, more determined than before. "Don't think, just do, right?"

"Exactly," I reassured her.

She took off for the deer again and I followed.

As we got closer I could almost feel her start to relax. She began to growl and the next second she leaped onto the deer, teeth aimed for the throat. The deer was killed instantly. She leaned over it drinking triumphantly.

The scent of fresh blood seared my throat. I clenched my teeth and stiffened to hold myself in place. Though Bella's blood had been almost unbearable to resist when she was human, it was almost easier to restrain myself from her because I loved her, the deer I was allowed to eat.

A few moments past before she pulled herself from the deer and looked around until she found me standing beside her.

I smiled, eyes still locked on the deer. "Good job," I said proudly, my eyes shifting to her beautiful face. "What do you think of the taste?"

"It's alright," she stated half heartedly.

"That's it?!" How was that possible?

She shrugged, not seeming to think it was a big deal.

I looked back at the deer, the blood. I inhaled deeply. My throat burned violently, demanding me to obey. It was crazy how she could care less about it when it tortured me so.

"Well are you going to join me or not? There's plenty here for the both of us," she encouraged.

I shook my head. "I'm not going to take your deer Bella, besides you'll drink more than you think. I'll be back." Though this was true, I mostly just didn't want to show her that side of me yet.

I took off at a run, bolting into the forest. The sooner I got done hunting the sooner I could be with her again.

Before long I had found a large buck and quickly took it down. I drank swiftly wasting no time, not that I could have stopped or drank any slower, I hadn't hunted for awhile.

I easily drained him and stood feeling much better. I didn't really need to, but I was going to find another animal so I wouldn't have to hunt for awhile. That's when my phone rang shrilly in my pocket.

I pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. Alice. Did I really want to answer this?... I shook my head and sighed irritated. Not now.

I rejected the call and stuffed my phone back into my pocket. I looked around smelling the air for my next kill.

There! I shot forward toward the deer just a few miles away. I made it a few steps before…

Ring!

"Ugh!" I growled slowing to a stop. I whipped my phone out and saw Alice's name again.

"No!" I yelled at the phone hoping she'd get the message. She should be able to see this in a vision after all.

Once again I rejected the call and put the phone back into my pocket.

I began to run again, the deer my entire focus now.

I bared my teeth as I quickly gained two miles on the deer. I was almost there when…

"Ahh!" I yelled, jumping strangely out of my run. I caught myself awkwardly with one hand on the ground to keep me from falling over. My phone had vibrated, that I wasn't expecting. I stood up straight, slightly confused, and then it hit me. I had just received a text.

I pulled out my phone again and gritted my teeth when I saw who the text was from.

Alice, "Edward Cullen! You better answer your phone right now or I'm marching my butt to that meadow of yours and taking her home myself!"

Before I could do anything the phone was ringing again. I grunted, defeated, and answered the call.

"Alice," I said hiding all emotion from my voice.

"About time!" she lectured.

"I'm kind of busy right now," I defended.

I could almost see her glaring at me. "It's been four days," she hissed. "I've waited long enough."

"Alice…"

"Why you had to run off in the first place…" she growled. "You should have just brought her home. But no! You had to be selfish and hog her all to yourself!"

"Alice I…"

"You didn't even want her changed in the first place, and now you won't even share her with the ones who wanted her one of us!"

"Alice, she…"

"And then on top of that, you completely ignore us all!"

"Alice, please…"

"No Edward, I don't want excuses. I know what you're going to say and I don't want to hear it. It's time for you to come home."

"But…"

"Bring my sister home Edward! Or I'll find 15 new ways I can damage a Volvo!" And with that she hung up the phone.

I stood there in silence for a few minutes, phone still to my ear. How could she do this to me? Bella and I were finally alone without her being in pain, and now I had to take her back? I clenched my teeth. I wasn't ready to share her. I wanted more time… but she was right. I was being selfish. I had to take her back; my family loved her too.

I wondered if Alice could see how good she was at being a newborn. I smiled to myself, proud of her. That brought my attention back to the forest. I put my phone back into my pocket, mentally punching myself for buying the piece of plastic in the first place. I abandoned my hunt on the deer and found my way back to Bella.

I found her waiting for me, her clothes stained with the deer's blood.

"What did you catch?" she asked, a slight edge to her tone.

"A buck," I stated indifferently.

"No mountain lion huh?" she teased.

I shook my head, and looked down.

"What?" she said walking to me.

"Alice," I hissed. "She wants us to come home. She… threatened me."

She seemed to think that was funny. "Then let's go," she said cheerfully.

I sighed. "I just didn't want to share you yet." I wrapped my arms around her tightly. I never wanted to let her go.

She leaned in closer, putting her head to my chest. "I'm yours forever Edward Cullen. Forever."

The words flowed like music to my ears, and this time I actually believed them.

"Fine we'll go back," I said wishing that she would have objected. I was beaten at this game, all but forced to go back, but one thing was for certain, I would take my own sweet time about it.

**A/N – Please let me know what you think :) Thanks!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight**

**A/N – I apologize for taking so long to update; I've just been so busy with school and graduation. Thanks for your patience! **

**Chapter 26 – Inner Demons **

BPOV

I had absolutely no idea where we were. Edward said we were almost there but I could see nothing but trees and hills anywhere I looked.

Carlisle had called and told Edward to go to their home in Canada, because there were too many people around their home in Seattle, and Forks wasn't an option for similar reasons. It was a weekend so they all could come. I didn't know what everyone was so worried about, blood wasn't really my thing.

Edward had done everything in his power to avoid any sort of town or city on our way here, and yet we still had passed two people on a hikers trail. He had all but tackled me to the ground before I had even registered that the new scent in the air was human. It had taken me some time to convince him that I wasn't crazed for their blood, and that he could stop being silly so we could move on.

I think it kind of worried him that I acted this way. He seemed to think it was impossible for me to care so little about blood. I would catch him whispering things like "newborn" and "amazing."

I tried to ignore it, it didn't really bother me. What bothered me was he wouldn't let me run. I wanted to unleash my speed on the world and yet I was stuck walking a human's pace. He had blamed this on worry about someone seeing us, "we can't risk being exposed," but I knew the truth, he didn't want to go home yet. He was biding his time.

"Bella what's wrong?" he asked when I stopped walking.

I could see the house now, a large cabin nestled comfortably in the trees, and my nerves took control. I just stood there and shook my head. I couldn't believe I had actually been excited for this. If my heart were still beating it would be racing right now. What would they think of me as a vampire? It was like meeting them all over again for the first time.

"Bella?" he said walking to me. He put his hands to my shoulders. "Bella please, what's wrong?"

"Edward," I whispered. "What if they don't like me anymore? What if…"

He put a finger to my lips. "Bella, you know we love you, and you know that's not going to change."

"But…"

"Come on, I'll show you," he lead me forward. I took the steps reluctantly but let him guide me still.

I knew he was right, but I couldn't help but to worry. It was my worst fear now. Everything else had turned out so wonderful, something bad was bound to happen and ruin it all, it was only a matter of time, like always.

We walked to the front of the house; Alice and Jasper were already on the porch. Alice squealed in excitement and ran to me in a split second.

"Bella!" She flung her arms around me and squeezed tightly. Normally I would have had to stagger back, but this time I held my own.

"Alice," I gasped, my fears slightly disappearing.

She let go and backed up, her eyes taking in my entire appearance. "She's gorgeous!" she proclaimed. "But…" And then she took off back into the house.

I stared after her confused, and then Edward helped me out, "She's getting you clothes to change into."

"Oh," I said looking down. My heart sank as I beheld my bloodstained pajamas, ripped in places and utterly filthy.

Then I noticed Jasper staring at me, still standing on the porch. By his expression I was sure he was catching my mood. I stared back at him for a few moments before the rest of the Cullen's came outside.

"Bella!" Emmett boomed.

I smiled.

He stopped before me. "You know," he mused. "I know you thought sleeping was a waste of time, but you didn't have to take it out on the pajamas."

I slugged him in the arm playfully, knowing this time it wouldn't break my hand.

His face scrunched up and he put a hand to his shoulder, "Ouch Bella."

I never thought I'd hear him say that.

"Oh stop your crying," said Rosalie, then she turned to me with half a smile. "Don't listen to him, he deserves it."

My jaw almost dropped in disbelief. Rose wasn't only talking to me, but joking and smiling. I didn't understand; I thought she was entirely against me becoming a vampire and now that I was one she was treating me better? It didn't make any sense.

Edward squeezed my hand and mouthed 'later' to me, probably picking up on my confusion through Jasper.

The next thing I knew Esme's arms were locked around me, she couldn't stand there waiting any longer. "Bella!" she said. "It's so good to finally have you one of us."

She stepped back but still stood in front of me, "Now we just need to have a…"

She broke off and I followed her gaze and found Edward glaring at her. He shook his head once, barely even moving his chin. If I were still human I would have missed it.

Her gaze turned back to me, "… family hunt."

I knew that wasn't what she was going to say.

"Yes," I agreed half heartedly. "That would be good."

"When you're ready of course," said Carlisle walking to Esme's side. Then his expression changed to amazement, "Edward tells me you're doing exceptionally well for a newborn. You even passed humans without…" I think he stopped for my sake, I suddenly felt uncomfortable and I'm sure it showed on my face.

I knew Edward thought it a miracle how I didn't love blood, but what would the others think. And then my fear was confirmed as I caught sight of Jasper's face. He looked like he was in pain, his face a mixture of confusion, frustration, and… anger?"

I felt my eyes start to sting, I knew I wouldn't be able to cry, but I certainly wanted to. Why was he angry at me? I knew something would go wrong.

"Bella?" Edward said his voice full of worry. They were all staring at me, worried. Jasper seemed to notice my reaction had come because of him, because the next second he smoothed his face so he showed no emotion and then walked back into the house, just as Alice reappeared on the porch.

"I found it!" she shouted.

She was carrying a beautiful blue dress, the same blue Edward loved. She was by my side in a split second and all but dragged me forward the next. "Come on!" she proclaimed because I wasn't moving as fast as she would have liked me to. "You can't put it on out here."

"Why not?" Emmett's voice thundered behind us.

I looked back in time to see Rosalie slap the backside of his head.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward was beside me, eyes full of concern.

"I'm fine," I stated. After all, I wasn't completely lying. Physically there was nothing wrong with me.

"Bella…" but Alice had slammed the door in his face. We were already in what I thought to be her room.

"Wait downstairs," she told him.

She quickly undressed me and shoved me in the shower and told me to hurry.

When I was done she threw the blue dress over my head. Not long after that my hair was curled and pulled back on the sides so it wasn't in my face bugging me.

"There," said Alice, her eyes a bright gleam. "Now it's time."

She led me out of her room and took me to the top of the stairs.

"Well go on," she told me when I just stood there staring at her.

I exhaled nervously and made my way down the stairs, once I reached the bottom the conversation of the Cullen's abruptly stopped as they turned to me. We all stared in silence for a moment and then Edward was at my side. "Wow," he whispered. "Bella you're…" he couldn't seem to find a word that described me so he settled on "exceptional!" I half smiled at him and then turned to the others. My smile vanished when I noticed Jasper was not there.

"Bella?" Edward whispered.

The others were giving me complements similar to Edward's but I wasn't really listening to them. Where was Jasper? What had I done to him? Why did he hate me? None of it was making sense.

A few minutes later Alice came down the stairs holding a large mirror. She seemed to hop down the stairs in excitement but when I got a good look into her eyes, I could tell something was wrong. It had to be Jasper, what else could make her look like that right now?

"Ready Bella?" she asked holding the mirror away from me.

I shrugged.

The next second she turned the mirror directly at me. What should have been my reflection was a beautiful girl, sleek and elegant, staring back at me. She was the picture of perfection, except for one thing, her eyes, they were bright crimson. I stared at them, I couldn't help but to notice how upset the girl looked. To some degree she was hiding it, yet it was still there; as astounding as she looked, something was definitely bothering her.

I turned my gaze from the mirror now wishing the myths were true that vampires didn't have a reflection. I had never really cared much for how I looked. I had always been just ordinary anyway.

"Bella?" Edward said. "Please tell me what's wrong."

They were all staring at me again.

I put on a fake smile, "I'm fine Edward. I just… need some air." It was the only thing I could think of to say, even though we all knew I didn't need it.

I left them standing there and quickly made my way to the front door and then outside. I felt the sting in my eyes again. I knew I wouldn't be good enough for them, I never was. They were so wonderful, how could I have ever thought that I could actually fit in? I started walking toward the forest when I caught his scent. That was Jaspers scent; I remembered smelling it when he was on the porch.

I narrowed my eyes in the direction his scent was coming from. I at least had the right to know why he hated me now. I took off at full speed following the smell. I lost it a couple times and had to backtrack, but eventually I found the source.

There he was, sitting on a large tree stump, head in his hands.

I walked toward him and he stiffened catching the breeze.

"Jasper?" I whispered. In a millisecond he was on his feet facing me. I stopped walking; I was now about four feet from him.

We stared at each other for a few minutes in silence. The first thing I noticed was his eyes, they were hard, angry.

He turned and started to leave.

"What did I do wrong?" I called after him, angry and guarded.

He froze mid step, and turned back to me, the anger now gone from his eyes.

"What?" he breathed.

"Why do you hate me?" I whispered.

"I do not hate you, Bella," he said walking to me.

"Then what is your problem?"

He clenched his teeth and looked down.

"You know that's not true Jasper." I jumped at Edward's voice behind me. I had been so focused on Jasper I hadn't even noticed him there.

"So many newborns," Jasper said looking up. "Maybe we've been wrong, maybe it is this simple."

"What?" I was so confused.

"She's not your average vampire Jasper, this is her gift. It doesn't mean you're weak," said Edward.

So that's what this was about. Jasper had always struggled with the Cullen's way of life. It wasn't that he didn't want to live that way, but it seemed to be harder for him than the others. And now I was making it look easy, and as a newborn at that.

"Jasper?" Alice was here now. She walked to him slowly and put a hand on the side of his neck.

She glanced at Edward and then turned her full attention back to Jasper.

Edward put a hand around my waist and gently pulled me away from them. I resisted his pull trying to stay.

"She wants to talk to him alone," he whispered to me.

"Oh," I said, and then we left them and went back to the house.

I felt a little better knowing he didn't hate me, but not much. I was still upset about making him feel that way. He was angry at himself for being "weak," but he wasn't weak at all, like Edward had said, this was just my gift.

"Don't worry about it," Edward said, noticing my mood. "I've seen what she's going to say to him. He'll come around; she knows what he needs to hear."

I looked up at him, still not convinced.

"She's psychic remember?" he teased.

"Humph," I grunted.

We made our way back into the house. It was night now, not that it mattered, I could still see everything perfectly.

He led me to a large room on the top floor of the house. It had a large couch and bed, and three enormous windows.

I sat on the edge of the bed and he sat by me, putting his arm around my shoulders. Neither of us talked. I was deep in thought, replaying everything that had happened today in my head.

Seeing the house for the first time, and Alice and Jasper on the porch, then the family…

"Edward?" I spoke softly.

"Yes Bella?"

"Why did Rosalie treat me like that?" I spoke quiet enough that I was sure no one else in the house could hear me.

He smiled.

"She was so against me becoming a vampire, and now she doesn't seem to care that I am one," I continued.

"She's not bitter toward you anymore because, to her, you didn't choose this."

"But I did," I argued.

"In a way you did, but it was to save Mandy, not necessarily because you wanted to end your life. In her eyes, as in mine, that was noble of you to give your life for Mandy's."

"But I'm not a hero," I complained. "I wanted this, and Mandy couldn't be changed, especially with Jake and…"

"Bella, when are you going to see yourself clearly?"

"When are _you _going to see _me_ clearly," I defended, though I hoped he never would, because the moment he did, I'd lose him forever.

He sighed.

I ignored it and continued going through what had happened that day in my head. That's when I remembered Edward's reaction to what Esme was going to say.

"Edward?" I said determined. "What was Esme really going to say today?"

He tensed.

**A/N – Please let me know what you think, thanks!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight**

**A/N – Again, sorry it's been awhile, I just got back from a family vacation **

**Chapter 27 – Love**

EPOV

"What?" I said acting like I had no idea what she was talking about.

"You heard me," she said not buying it. "What was Esme really going to say today? 'Now we just need to have a…"

I was beginning to wish she didn't have a perfect memory.

"She wasn't going to say 'family hunt,' was she Edward," she persisted.

"Bella…"

She sat there silently waiting for an answer.

"I…" I sighed, why did she have to ask me this; did she have to ruin everything for herself?

"Edward, what are you hiding from me?"

"Bella please, just don't worry about it." I stood up and she stood with me.

"But you cut her off mid sentence; you glared at her… why?"

Why did she have to notice that? "Bella…"

"Edward," she continued.

"I can't tell you," I hated to say it.

"Why not?" she said walking toward me. She was upset now, angry, like that day in class when she denied ever knowing me.

"Because I just can't right now," I stammered. My back was to a wall now and… I couldn't move, I couldn't even twitch. I was paralyzed, utterly paralyzed against the wall. Everything from my neck down was immobilized.

"Bella?" and then it clicked, Bella was doing this, she had to be.

"I don't understand; why won't you tell me?" she sounded hurt, but I couldn't focus on her words.

I was throwing everything I had against this invisible force binding me, but it wouldn't budge. "Bella," I choked, I couldn't even breath anymore, and it was getting harder to speak. "Please," I begged, but she didn't even know she was doing it.

Right then I made the choice to tell her, it was the only sure way she'd release me. "She was going to say… 'now we just need to have… a wedding' Bella I was going to ask you to marry me, but I didn't want her to give it away."

She gasped. The force snapped away from me, and I dropped to the floor. I got to my hands and knees coughing and breathing hard out of habit.

I sighed frustrated, why did she have to drag it out of me. I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Alright," I whispered.

"Edward," she whispered back. "Edward, I'm so sorry."

I got back to my feet. She stood before me, eyes glistening with a devastated expression smothering her face.

I brushed a hand across her check and then knelt to one knee pulling the ring, that had once belonged to my mother, from my pocket. "So what do you say?" I whispered. I had, had something better planned for the proposal but there was no going back now.

"I…" she was looking down at me. If I didn't know better I'd swear those tears were going to overflow and run down her face. "Yes!" she exclaimed. I gracefully slid the ring onto her finger and the next second she threw herself on me, arms around my neck, and she held me tightly.

She then brought her face to mine and kissed me, and for one long glorious minute I was lost in the moment.

The next thing I knew my door was thrust open and Alice jumped into the room. "Bella!" she proclaimed excitedly.

But Bella wasn't finished. We were still in each other's arms; she seemed to be determined to catch up on the kisses we had lost during the time I had left.

"Bella," Alice said again, this time annoyed. She cleared her throat impatiently but we continued to ignore her.

She then began to walk toward us but suddenly stopped. Though through her thoughts I could tell she wanted to come but couldn't take another step forward, it was like an invisible wall between her and us.

I pulled myself from Bella and looked over at Alice. She stared back at me with the same confused expression I imagined I was wearing.

"What is this?" Alice asked.

"It's Bella," I stated simply, it had to be.

"What?" said Bella confused.

And then the wall was suddenly gone and Alice easily walked over to us.

"You did that?" she asked staring at Bella in amazement.

"She did it to me too," I said. "Only in a different way I think."

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked nervously.

I smiled. "You have another gift, Bella."

"Is that possible?" asked Alice.

"What else could it be Alice, she's a shield, and she doesn't go crazy for blood, it's two gifts."

"A shield?" said Bella.

"When you asked what Esme was going to say, you held me to the wall, and just now with Alice, she couldn't come to us, you shielded her from us."

Her face was scrunched up in confusion, "But how?"

"You tell us," I replied teasingly.

The rest of my family was now crowding into the room, coming to see what our conversation was about first hand.

"A shield?" said Carlisle walking to us. "Are you sure, Edward?"

"Certain," I said. "Bella try it again."

"But I don't even know how I did it."

"How where you feeling the time you did it last?" Carlisle asked.

She looked at me, purely embarrassed.

Emmett started to laugh, "Yeah Bella, how did you feel when you were…" He grunted as Rosalie elbowed his side.

"The time before," I said. "When you pinned me to the wall."

I threw Emmett a murderous glare. He took the hint and didn't voice the snide remark he had thought from my comment.

"I was…" said Bella thinking back. "angry."

"And determined," I added.

"So you're first time you were angry and..."

"That wasn't her first time." It was Jasper. Everyone turned to face him.

"Of course," I whispered hearing his thoughts. "She was angry there too."

"In the forest," he said to the others. "I could not feel her emotions. I hadn't recognized it then because I was focused on something else, but she was definitely blocking me."

"What about now?" asked Carlisle.

"She's confused and… scared."

Everyone turned to look at her.

I pulled her closer to me, "It's okay Bella. This is a good thing."

"Not if I can't control it," she said.

"Our gifts took some time to get use to also," I said trying to comfort her.

"Especially Edwards," said Emmett, still sour I didn't let him tease us about her pinning me to the wall.

We all ignored him, still staring at Bella.

**BPOV**

"Do you want to try again?" Edward asked gently.

They were staring at me expectantly. Of course I wanted to try again, but I didn't know how, and I didn't know if it could hurt them.

I nodded. "But I'm not feeling angry at all," I complained.

"I don't think it was anger itself that did it, it only triggered it," said Jasper. "The third time you weren't the least bit angry, yet you still had a powerful emotion. I imagine it would work with any strong emotion, sadness, determination,… thirst…, etc."

"Love?" I asked.

Jasper nodded, "Definitely."

I took a deep breath and looked at Edward. I thought of how much I loved him. It seemed to flow throughout my entire being. There was nothing I wouldn't do for him. I would die for him, no question about it, and I would die without him, I pretty much had when he left.

That's when I felt it, I hadn't noticed it the times before, but I wasn't looking for it then either. It was hard to explain, but it was like something was going off of me, not leaving, but expanding. I directed it over Edward, not to restrict him as before, but to protect him from any danger that might threaten him. He didn't seem to notice. I expanded it over Carlisle and then the others. They just stared at me waiting, oblivious that it was actually working.

"Bella?" said Edward nervously.

It distracted me just enough that it all snapped back to me.

"Are you okay," he asked. I hadn't noticed I was breathing hard.

"I did it!" I breathed. "Around all of you."

They stared at me confused.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes." What could I do to show them?

"Her emotion was definitely strong enough," said Jasper, almost out of breath himself. "Try it again Bella, but this time just do one of us, Alice."

She took a step forward so she was directly in front of me.

I closed my eyes thinking of Edward again. When I felt it expanding I opened my eyes and smothered Alice in it. Again only protection. She stood there still waiting for something that didn't seem to come.

"Okay," I panted.

Edward shifted at my side, worried about the strain it was having on me.

Jasper held his hand out to Alice, she took it. "Did that change anything?" he asked.

I shook my head.

He dropped her hand, took a deep breath and exhaled. His hands were going in and out of fists as if he were trying to bring himself to do the unimaginable. Then the next second he threw his fist toward Alice with all of his might.

Rosalie screamed, but it was in vain. Jasper's fist stopped about three inches from her skin.

He dropped his fist to his side breathing hard again. "She's strong," he breathed, slightly bending over. Alice rushed to him and put her arms around him.

I pulled it back off of Alice and to me again. It was a good thing I was already sitting. I swayed and almost fell over but Edward held me in place gently.

"I couldn't hear her thoughts," he said. "But before when we were all under it I could."

He ran a finger down the side of my face. "That's enough for today Bella," he said sweetly.

I just nodded in agreement. My eyes were closed as if I were going to go to sleep. Of course I wasn't tired, but I was exhausted. Before I was changed I didn't think there was a difference, but now I understood.

"You need to hunt again, that drained you too much," he continued.

It was quit for a moment and then Edward spoke again but this time not to me. "Do you really think she could do that?"

I opened my eyes and found him talking to Carlisle.

"I don't know," he answered. "But we'll try it at another time, she needs rest."

"That she does," Edward agreed.

They then began to leave the room, Alice overflowing with excitement over wedding plans. And Jasper and Carlisle were the last to go.

"That was incredible Bella," said Jasper. I somehow got the feeling that he was talking about the emotion, not the shielding.

"Yes it was," agreed Carlisle. "When you get some strength back we'll hunt, and that should make you feel better."

I nodded and they left.

"Edward," I said when we were alone.

He lay me on the bed and laid down next to me, "Yes Bella?"

"What did you wonder if I could do?"

"Later, Bella," he said.

"But…"

"If I tell you now you'll want to try it, and you're too weak right now."

"But…"

"Bella please just rest," he soothed.

"Okay," I whispered. I wasn't going to force him again, or ever.

I smiled thinking of the ring on my finger. I, Bella Swan, was actually engaged to Edward Cullen. It was like a dream, something too good to be true, but it was true, and now I was here with him, like him, and loved by him.

I closed my eyes and put my head to his chest smelling in his wonderful scent. I could lie here forever and be happy. "I love you Edward," I whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered back.

The next second we heard Alice call up to us. "I get to plan your wedding right?" Obviously she had seen us already say yes, but in her excitement forgot to ask.

Edward and I laughed. "Of course, Alice!"

**A/N – So what do you think? :) **


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 28 – Unspoken Words**

MPOV - Mandy

It all felt like a dream. Like I would wake up soon and everything would be normal again. I keep waiting for the punch line of this joke, but it never comes, and nobody ever laughs. It was real… all of it. As insane and crazy as that seems, it was real.

"She's becoming a vampire Mandy," he repeated.

I shook my head. I couldn't believe it… No, I wouldn't believe it. "I don't need to know the details Jacob. I just need to know she's okay." And I wouldn't accept anything less. I needed to know I would see her again, as Bella. I didn't understand this vampire crap. What did that mean anyway? That she was now some monster running around feeding on people. I shuddered. Not Bella, she was so kind, sweet, and innocent. And now what? She didn't have a soul? She was just some animal, if not worse? That meant she was dead.

I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. The tears wouldn't come. Nothing functioned properly anymore. I wasn't hungry, wasn't tired, I didn't care about anything but her being okay. The fact she had saved me from that terrible fate made me feel obligated to do nothing else.

"Mandy please, you're not listening to me. She's fine, completely okay. This is what she wanted."

"To die!" I yelled. "I find that hard to believe Jacob. Especially with Edward still around, I've seen the way she looks at him. She wouldn't give that up for anything."

He kneeled in front of me so he was at my level. I was sitting on one of the Cullen's beds.

"Which is exactly why she did it. It was the only way." His voice was desperate, like he was begging me to realize something.

"What are you talking about? You're not making any sense."

He growled and stood up, pulling at his hair as he paced the floor. "How can I make you understand?"

"Understand what? She is a vampire, she's dead, what more is there to understand?"

"There is more, I just ahh," he growled again. "The treaty, I can't… I'm forbidden. It's not my secret to tell… yet."

"The treaty?" Now I knew he was going insane.

He stopped and faced me. "Yes… the treaty! This would be so much easier if I could just tell you."

"Then tell me," it was simple, why was he complicating it?

"You said yourself that you didn't want the details, so trust me, she's fine."

"But how do you know?"

He took a deep breath. "Mandy, what do you know about vampires?"

I shook my head like it was a stupid question. "They kill people and drink their blood."

"Go on," he encouraged when I did not continue.

"They're bad."

He waited for me to say more.

"Jake, I don't know what you want me to say. I don't know anything else. You won't tell me." And that's when it clicked. I did know more. Bella had talked to me about vampires that night we were taken. She had said when a human was changed to a vampire they had a physical change, but they weren't animals. They were just as intelligent as a normal human. They just had a new appetite.

He must have noticed the look of realization on my face because he waited patiently for me to explain my thoughts.

"She'll still be Bella, wont she." It wasn't a question.

He smiled, and his shoulders relaxed a little.

"She'll just have a new appetite."

"Exactly," he said slightly excited.

"Why couldn't you just have told me that?"

"I did," he protested. "I said she was fine."

I should have known. That's what I get for trying to make sense of a man's explanation of something. "But that still doesn't explain why she'd want this to happen," I complained.

He sighed. With those few words I had destroyed his excitement and hope. "Do you notice nothing about the people around you?"

"What?"

He resorted back to his fist attempt to get me to understand. "Describe a vampire, and this time, what they look like."

I tried to think of Victoria. "Well they are… pretty, they're pale." He was nodding his head. "They're fast, they are strong." I remembered when Victoria had held us. "They're cold, and hard." He was still nodding his head and he was looking at me as if he were waiting for me to catch on to something obvious. "They… they have red hair." He shook his head and scrunched his face up, as if I had completely missed the point of this vampire quiz.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know what you want me to say?"

"Who else do you know that has those… qualities?"

"I don't…" I stopped mid sentence as the door opened and in walked Dr. Cullen.

Jacob cowered guiltily in the corner as if he were a toddler that had just gotten caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

"It's okay," Dr. Cullen assured him. "We think it's only fair if she knows." His attention turned to me.

"Mandy," he said walking to me. "What do you see?"

I didn't understand. "You," I said stupidly.

He nodded his head patently, "And what about me?"

I shook my head. Did he want me to describe his young handsome face?

He picked up my hand in his.

I breathed in sharply at how cold his hand was. And that's when everything made sense. His good looks, his pale skin, his hard, cold hand. Dr. Cullen was a vampire.

I stopped breathing and did not move. I just stared at him wide eyed. I wasn't really scared, more surprised.

"Are you all?..." I whispered.

He nodded.

Now I understood it all. Now I knew why Bella needed to be a vampire to be with Edward. Why the Cullen's believed they could protect us. Why Jacob had been so weary about them. Why I never saw them… eat. Well, except for the food competition between Edward and Emmett… and even then they never kept it down."

"Are you afraid?" he asked.

I shook my head, but I could feel the color draining from my face.

"A question then?"

"Appetite?" was all I could say. It didn't even sound like a question.

He smiled. "We don't eat human's."

I continued to stare at him, not sure whether I believed him or not. "Is that possible?"

He laughed, "Very much so. We hunt and eat animals, kind of like humans do."

I relaxed a little. I looked up at Jacob to confirm the truth.

He nodded, his face bright with a broad grin. So this was why he couldn't tell me. It really wasn't his secret to tell.

"And Bella?" I asked.

"Will need some time to adjust. She won't have complete control for about a year," Dr. Cullen answered.

"But that means…" I couldn't finish the sentence. Saying it seemed to make it true.

"No," Dr. Cullen finished for me. "It is too dangerous for you to see her until then."

My heart sank, but a part of me was still happy that she wouldn't become a monster.

I shivered with the chills.

Dr. Cullen pulled his hand from mine. I had forgotten about it, I didn't realize I was gripping it so tightly.

I looked up at him to apologize for the death grip, but he seemed unbothered by what I had done.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked kindly.

I nodded.

"Please do not fear us. We won't harm you," he assured.

And I somehow knew he was telling the truth. His intentions seemed honest. Besides, if they had wanted to hurt me, they would have by now.

"You're not a monster," I stated. It was a fact. I sincerely believed it to be true.

He smiled, but it was just a motion. It did not reach his eyes. "I would like to think so," he said. He stood up and nodded to me politely. "Thank you for your understanding," he said before nodding to Jacob and heading for the door.

I watched him leave the room and shut the door astonished. I could not believe how stupid I was. Everything was in front of my face, how could I have been so blind.

The next thing I knew Jacob was in front of me, grinning like a fool.

I nodded to him, answering his unspoken question. We had done this on a few occasions. It happened more often the closer we became. It seemed we could talk without talking. We understood each other. Silent communication.

He wrapped his arms around me and I stood to hug him back.

"You are right Jacob," I said over his shoulder. "Things are the way they should be."

Right then he let me go, and turned his back to me with a hand on his head. "Not exactly Mandy," he said quietly.

I couldn't help but to feel hurt by his action. I stood there frozen in place. I had believed Bella when she had said he would be faithful to me, but the way he was acting was how my other boyfriends had acted just before they had dumped me for someone else. "Wha… what do you mean?" I stammered. Surprised by how fast the water was beginning to well in my eyes.

He turned to me eyes wide. He seemed to notice my mood change.

"Mandy?" he whispered.

"Who is she?" I choked.

He laughed.

Did he think this was funny?

"No Mandy," he breathed. "There is no other girl, it is only you. It will only ever be you."

"Then what do you mean?" I asked not believing him.

"I…" he cleared his throat. "Well I didn't want to do this right now, but I think I better so you understand."

He kneeled down in front of me.

I didn't need silent communication to know what he was meaning by this.

"Amanda Taylor," he said, speaking my full name for the first time. "Would you marry me?"

I couldn't stop the smile spreading across my face, nor did I want to.

"Yes!" I screamed.

I hurled myself toward him, arms spread wide. He caught me in his own embrace and we kissed. Normally I would have said we had moved too fast, but for some reason it didn't feel like it was fast at all. I had been thinking about marriage a lot lately, between all the ciaos anyway. It was like he knew I was ready, like he somehow knew that was what I wanted. There it was again, our silent communication.

I remembered the first time I had even considered it. We had practically talked until morning that night. He had explained basically everything about a werewolf and what he does, and exactly what imprinting meant. We talked about our lives, our beliefs, and… pretty much everything. That's when I had realized I loved him back. Everything about him amazed me. And being an imprint there was no use in waiting, it was inevitable. There was only one thing holding me back, and that was what he had done to Bella. I would not hurt her like that, but when I had talked with Bella I had realized it was somehow okay, that there was no wound to heal.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you more," he whispered back.

"Doubt it," I grunted.

He chuckled and squeezed me tighter.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight**

**A/N – This is Chapter 28 in Jacob's point of view. And I forgot to specify in the other chapter that this takes place right after Bella first gets bitten by Victoria. The Cullen's have not yet gone to Canada, and Bella is still getting changed with Edward. **

**Chapter 29 – Unspoken Words**

Jacob's POV

She sat stiffly on the edge of the bed. She was pale; she looked sick, and very tired. I hated seeing her like this. She was worrying about Bella; she didn't understand.

"But…?" she asked not seeming to comprehend my words.

"She's becoming a vampire Mandy," I repeated.

She shook her head. "I don't need to know the details Jacob. I just need to know she's okay."

Why couldn't she understand this? Bella was happy, or would be after her change was complete.

"Mandy please, you're not listening to me. She's fine, completely okay. This is what she wanted."

"To die!" She yelled. I flinched away from her. "I find that hard to believe Jacob. Especially with Edward still around, I've seen the way she looks at him. She wouldn't give that up for anything."

She was so close, in fact she was dead on, but she couldn't see the truth in her own words. I kneeled down in front of her so I was eye level with her.

"Which is exactly why she did it. It was the only way." I said desperately. If she could only realize it.

"What are you talking about? You're not making any sense." I hated seeing her confused and upset like this.

I growled and stood up, pulling at my hair as I paced the floor. "How can I make you understand?"

"Understand what? She is a vampire, she's dead, what more is there to understand?"

Normally I would have agreed, but in this case I sided with the Cullen's. Being a vampire was the only way to save Bella, and Mandy for that matter. It wasn't like before when it would have meant taking Bella's life.

"There is more, I just ahh," I growled again. I was constrained by the treaty and breaking it in front of the Cullen's could mean sudden death or war. Not only that but I was bound under Sam's command, and that I could not break no matter how much I wanted to. He had ordered me not to tell her about the Cullen's because she was staying with them. "The treaty, I can't… I'm forbidden. It's not my secret to tell… yet."

"The treaty?" She looked at me like I was crazy.

I stopped pacing and faced her. "Yes… the treaty! This would be so much easier if I could just tell you."

"Then tell me," she said bluntly.

"You said yourself that you didn't want the details, so trust me, she's fine."

"But how do you know?"

I took a deep breath, how could I explain this? Maybe she could find out how Bella had discovered I was a werewolf. She could realize it on her own. "Mandy, what do you know about vampires?"

She shook her head like it was a stupid question. "They kill people and drink their blood."

Well yes but beyond the obvious. "Go on," I encouraged when she did not continue.

"They're bad."

I waited for her to think deeper.

"Jake, I don't know what you want me to say. I don't know anything else. You won't tell me." And that's when it clicked. Her face lit up as she seemed to remember something.

I waited patiently for her to gather her thoughts.

"She'll still be Bella, wont she." It wasn't a question.

I smiled, and relaxed a little. She was headed in the right direction.

"She'll just have a new appetite."

"Exactly," I said getting excited.

"Why couldn't you just have told me that?"

"I did," I protested. "I said she was fine." What more of an explanation did she need?

"But that still doesn't explain why she'd want this to happen," she complained.

I sighed. My heart sinking. Why couldn't she see it? "Do you notice nothing about the people around you?"

"What?"

I resorted back to my first attempt to get her to understand. "Describe a vampire, and this time, what they look like."

Her face scrunched up as she thought for a moment, "Well they are… pretty, they're pale." I nodded. Come on Mandy, the Cullen's. "They're fast, they are strong." Like the Cullen's. "They're cold, and hard." The Cullen's. "They… they have red hair." Nope, wrong direction. I shook my head, come on Mandy make the connection. The Cullen's, can't you see it?

She shrugged, "I don't know what you want me to say?"

"Who else do you know that has those… qualities?"

"I don't…" She stopped mid sentence as the door opened and in walked Dr. Cullen.

Shoot! They had noticed. I turned to him guiltily and backed into a corner. I felt terrible. I hadn't told his secret, but it still felt like I was somehow betraying him.

"It's okay," Dr. Cullen assured me. I exhaled with relief. He wasn't mad? "We think it's only fair if she knows." I suddenly had even more respect for Dr. Cullen than I had previously. He understood and cared enough to help.

His attention turned to Mandy.

"Mandy," he said walking to her. "What do you see?"

I could tell she didn't understand. "You," she replied, not sure if that was the answer he was looking for.

He nodded his head patently, "And what about me?"

She shook her head, still confused.

He gently picked up her hand in his.

She breathed in sharply at his touch, and then she seemed to begin to realize everything I had been trying to tell her.

She stopped breathing and sat there frozen in place. She just stared at him wide eyed. I didn't know what do to, but I wouldn't react until she did.

"Are you all?..." she whispered not able to finish the sentence.

He nodded.

"Are you afraid?" he asked, speaking the words I was thinking.

She shook her head, but the color was draining even more from her face.

"A question then?" he continued.

"Appetite?" she choked out.

He smiled. "We don't eat human's."

She continued to stare at him, not sure whether to believe him or not. "Is that possible?"

He laughed, "Very much so. We hunt and eat animals, kind of like humans do."

That helped her relax a little. She looked up at me to confirm the truth.

I nodded enthusiastically. He was making her understand everything I had tried to.

"And Bella?" She asked.

"Will need some time to adjust. She won't have complete control for about a year," he explained

"But that means…"

"No," Dr. Cullen finished for her. "It is too dangerous for you to see her until then."

Her expression saddened, she wanted to see her best friend before then.

She shivered with the chills. I wanted to walk to her and warm her, but felt it was the wrong time.

Dr. Cullen pulled his hand from hers realizing his cold touch was the cause of her shiver. She looked down at her hand and then to his. She had been squeezing it tighter ever since she had realized the truth of him and his family.

She looked up at him apologetically, but he pretended not to notice so as to not embarrass her. She seemed to forget that she couldn't hurt a vampire like that.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked kindly.

She nodded, but she looked ill.

"Please do not fear us. We won't harm you," he assured.

I could see she believed him. Dr. Cullen was a good man. I was glad it was him in here, not that oversized bloodsucker.

"You're not a monster," She stated sincerely.

He smiled, but I could tell he only believed it to some degree. "I would like to think so," he said. He stood up and nodded to her politely. "Thank you for your understanding," he said before nodding to me and heading for the door.

I nodded back, truly thankful for what he had done.

She watched him leave the room and shut the door. She was staring like she had just seen a ghost, which was kind of ironic in a way.

I made my way to her, and smiled at her as if to ask if she was okay.

She nodded to me, answering my unspoken question. We had done this on a few occasions. It happened more often the closer we became. We could talk without talking and still understand each other perfectly. Silent communication. I had only experienced this with her being my imprint. We were much closer than I ever imagined we could be. It had all happened so quickly and in the midst of this war even. I never had loved someone so much in my life.

I wrapped my arms around her and she stood to hug me back.

"You are right Jacob," She said over my shoulder. "Things are the way they should be."

Right then I let her go, and turned my back to her with a hand on my head. She was wrong. We weren't as together as we could be. We needed to be married. It felt right. Because she was my imprint I knew exactly what she wanted from me, and I wanted it to. Things just wouldn't be right until we were married. "Not exactly Mandy," I said quietly.

"Wha… what do you mean?" she stammered, her voice shaking and sad.

I turned back to her exasperated. Why was she upset? What could she be thinking I meant?

"Mandy?" I whispered, worried.

"Who is she?" she choked.

That's what she was worried about? I laughed because it was so ridiculous. I would not, nor could not, love any other as much as I loved her.

By her expression she had taken the laugh the wrong way.

"No Mandy," I breathed. "There is no other girl, it is only you. It will only ever be you."

"Then what do you mean?" she asked, still not content with my answer.

"I…" I cleared my throat wishing I could do this better for her, but I didn't want to wait any longer, and she wouldn't understand my actions and words unless I told her. "Well I didn't want to do this right now, but I think I better so you understand."

I kneeled down in front of her, wishing I had a ring to show for it. She didn't seem to notice though.

Her eyes lit up in excitement.

"Amanda Taylor," I said, letting her beautiful name ring through the air. "Would you marry me?"

A wide smile spread across her face.

"Yes!" She screamed.

She threw herself at me, arms spread wide. I caught her in my embrace and we kissed. Our first kiss. It was amazing, I never wanted it to end. I hadn't pressured her into anything before. I loved her too much.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you more," I whispered back.

"Doubt it," she grunted.

I chuckled not believing it for a second. I squeezed her tighter, never wanting to let go.

**A/N – Thanks to all my reviewers!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight**

**A/N – Special thanks to all of my reviewers :) **

**Chapter 30 – Test **

BPOV

"Rematch!" Emmett growled.

"It's not going to make a difference, but if you want me to beat you again I'm all for it," I stated in a matter of fact tone.

We had been hunting, but after a couple bucks, or bears in Emmett's case, I had somehow found myself entered into a strength contest between Emmett and me.

He wrapped his arms around a large chunk of rock that looked to be a part of the ground. He ripped it from the Earth and hurled it through the air.

We all watched it as it flew for miles over the forest before crashing somewhere in the distance.

"Ha!" he called out. It was the farthest throw yet. "Beat that Swan!"

I laughed. Truth was I had been holding back. I had only been throwing it just hard enough to beat him. But if he was going to get a big head about it, I was going to let him have it.

I looked around for something else to throw and found Edward holding an enormous bolder about the same size Emmet had thrown. I smiled and he lightly tossed it to me. I had to hug it to catch it. Though I could only fit my arms around half of it, it was not in the least bit heavy to me. I stood there for a moment trying to think of the best way to throw it so I could use all of my strength.

Emmett laughed seeming to think this hesitation was due to apprehension. He thought he had me, but little did he know…

I smirked and with one graceful movement I launched the massive bolder into the air. I had given it my all, and it showed. The rock had quickly passed over the place Emmett's bolder had landed and was still going strong.

Emmett's smug smile vanished and was replaced by a gaping mouth. Edward laughed and clapped, soon joined by the other Cullen's watching.

Soon the rock disappeared from our vision. It wasn't until about 30 seconds later until we heard the dull thud of it colliding with the Earth.

Emmett turned to me. Shock still plastered his face.

"You were saying?" I taunted.

"Yeah!" Edward cheered. He ran to me and picked me up over his head, spinning in a circle.

I laughed, pure joy radiating from me.

He set me down and turned to Emmett. He put his hand out to him smugly. "Pay up."

Emmett dug into his pockets grumbling. He then slapped a wad of cash into Edward's hand.

"Thanks," said Edward he then turned back to me.

Emmett mumbled complaints but otherwise said no more.

"Well done Bella," said Jasper, and Carlisle nodded to me.

"Thanks," I replied.

"And Alice called me this morning to tell you good job too," Jasper continued.

I smiled wider. Even Alice had foreseen my victory. She had gone home last night, too anxious and excited to wait to plan the wedding. She had been ranting about dresses, flowers, locations, guests… well everything really. Rosalie and Esme had gone with her.

Jasper was going to head back this evening for his American Institutions class. He hadn't gone with Alice because he was going to help test me today… well more like test my powers. Just thinking about it made me excited, yet nervous. Edward still hadn't told me what he wanted me to try to do. All I knew was that after our hunting trip they were going to see if I wanted to try it.

It didn't take us long to make it back to the cabin. Emmett was running slower than usual, but that was just because of his wounded ego. But even though I won, I still had no room to brag. As soon as I was no longer a newborn, there would be no competition between us.

Edward led me to the front of the cabin and Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett followed.

The next moments were silent. They simply stared at me.

Edward shook his head, most likely answering one of their thoughts.

"What?" I asked breaking the silence.

"It seemed so possible before, but now I just don't know if it will work," said Edward.

"If what will work?" I persisted. I hated being kept in the dark.

"Well it seems she can suppress it to some degree," said Jasper walking to me and grabbing my arm. "There's no shield unless she actually puts one there with her emotions."

"Except for her mind," Edward added.

Jasper nodded and circled me, "What we want to know Bella, is if you can completely suppress the shield. We know you can expand it, but can you go the other way?"

I stood there biting my lip. The thought seemed logical, but at the same time I didn't see any way I could actually do it.

"My thought exactly," said Edward. He obviously couldn't read my thoughts, but that didn't stop him from reading my face.

"I still want to try though," I said.

Jasper nodded and backed away from me, giving me air to concentrate. "Alright Bella, give it a go."

I took a deep breath and exhaled nervously. I found Edward in my sight and began to think of how much I loved him. It was the easiest, strong emotion I could muster on command.

I felt the shield expanding again. It formed in the shape of a bubble around me. I pulled it in, still concentrating on my love for Edward. It came slowly and deliberately. I had it so close to me now that it was just a thin layer on my skin. I pulled just a little more and… it vanished. I gasped and slouched over. Edward ran forward and held me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded. Though I didn't need air, I felt like I was out of breath.

I straightened myself. Edward was looking worried. I had a feeling he would make me stop if I made it look like it was straining me too much. "I'm okay," I reassured him. "I just don't think that will work. Unless I'm just doing it wrong."

"You're not doing anything wrong Bella," Edward assured me.

"Maybe we should test your distance instead," Carlisle suggested.

I nodded, ready for the challenge.

"Bella…" Edward complained.

"I'll be fine," I said.

He looked wary but backed away from me anyway.

"Okay," I breathed.

I looked back at Edward and once again let my love for him flow through me. The shield immediately expanded around me. I pushed it out further away from me. It went but not without a fight. I pushed and strained against it with my mind. The farther it got the slower it went. It was only about 20 feet in each direction. 'Come on!' I willed it in my head, but it wasn't listening. Instead of feet, it was now only creeping inches. 'Please,' I begged when it would go no further. 'just go…' But it wouldn't budge. It just stopped and was draining my energy quickly.

I growled and it snapped back to me in a split second. I dropped on all fours panting, I was exhausted, but I was more angry than anything.

Edward was instantly by my side. "Bella," he breathed.

I didn't answer, I was clenching my teeth. I was a vampire for Pete's sake, I was stronger than this. I had just proved that with Emmett. If this was my power, I was going to rule it, not the other way around. "Again," I mumbled through my teeth.

Edward looked up at Jasper, his face scrunched in confusion for a split second before it hardened. "No," he said firmly. Though I think he might have been saying it to Jasper, I responded as if he had said it to me.

"Yes," I retorted. I wasn't in the mood to hear no. No was what I was being told already by my shield, and I wasn't going to have it.

Edward looked back at me. "No," he repeated. "It's hurting you,."

I stood up and he stood with me.

"I'm fine," I said still angry, mostly at myself.

"We'll finish this later Bella," he said.

"There is no later Edward, it will just be the same. I'll fail then too, and you'll just stop me saying I'm too tired," my voice was raising as I grew more irritated. "What if someone wanted to hurt you? Would I be too tired to protect you?" I was yelling now.

"Bella," he soothed. He glanced at Jasper.

"I'm serious Edward! What use is this gift if I can't help the ones I love? I'm going to get it right, and I'm going to get it right, now!" My anger was amounting quickly. I was absolutely furious.

"No Bella," he said firmly. But that was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"I don't need your permission," I hissed.

He reached forward toward me, but I was angry… too angry.

Everything after that happened so fast. My now expanded shield exploded outward. It flew away from me effortlessly. But Edward wasn't absorbed in it like usual, in fact nothing was. Everything within 200 feet of me was blasted away like a bomb had exploded.

In a split second I realized what I had done. My anger instantly turned to worry but the emotion was just as strong. Edward was flying backwards through the air. He went so high and fast that the next thing I knew he had collided into the middle part of a tree trunk. He groaned and began to fall from the tree.

"No!" I yelled. I reached out with my hand as if to catch him. And then he stopped in mid air, floating there. I stared at him confused.

"Bella?" Jasper breathed behind me. He was sitting up from the ground staring at Edward along with Emmett and Carlisle, their faces covered with utmost shock. They too had been blasted back but not thrown. My anger hadn't been directed at them like it had been at Edward.

I continued to stand there blankly, not really knowing what to do.

"How are you doing that?" Jasper asked motioning to Edward as he rose to his feet.

I didn't answer, but I knew how I was doing that. After he had hit the tree, I had smothered him with the shield, giving it everything I had. And it worked; he was shielded from everything, including gravity.

Edward stared back at me in awe.

I slowly pulled the shield away from him, and he came gracefully to the ground. That's when I noticed I wasn't tired at all, my shield was everywhere and it wasn't straining me. I had broken some barrier that had been holding me back.

Edward was now in front of me, a hand on each of my shoulders. He was still in my shield but not the same way as before when he was in the air.

"Bella?" he said.

"I'm okay," I whispered.

Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle were now standing around me as well.

"What happened?" Jasper asked quietly.

"I didn't mean to," I said. "I just got so angry… I don't even know why, I wasn't _that_ upset about anything, I just lost it. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," said Jasper. "It wasn't your fault. It was mine."

I turned to him confused.

"I was strengthening your rage, hoping it might help you with your gift."

My face scrunched together as I thought back. It made sense now. Jasper had been pouring fuel on my fire. But what he didn't know was that it had actually worked. I was in control now. My shield was all around us, and still spreading effortlessly outward as we spoke.

"It worked," I whispered.

"A little too well," Edward said looking at something behind me.

"Wow Bella!" Emmett boomed, looking in the same direction. "You really know how to take down a house."

I followed his gaze and found the cabin obliterated.

"Oh, no!" I cried out. What had I done?

Emmett started laughing.

Right then I jumped as the phone rang. Jasper pulled out his cell and answered it with a smile on his lips.

With our perfect ears we could all hear Alice's next words. "It's about time we remodeled that place!"

**A/N – Hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 31 – Nerves**

BPOV

I nervously tapped my fingers on the car door. I was sitting in the back with Edward while Jasper drove, and Alice droned on about wedding plans. After I had destroyed the cabin, Carlisle had decided we should go to their home in Forks. Though I had no problem with blood, Seattle was packed with people and they didn't want to throw me into temptation just yet.

We had run to the nearest town where Esme and Alice met us with the cars. We were now all but flying towards Forks, with the cars topping out well above their speedometer's measures. With me as a vampire, they had no reason to drive any slower. It used to scare me when they drove fast, but now I was invincible, so going any slower would have been annoying… at least on any other day. Truth was I was dreading going back. Not that I didn't want to. On the contrary, I was very excited, but at the same time I was anxious, which explained the knot in my stomach. I would not only see Charlie, but I would see Jake and Mandy for the first time since my change. I couldn't help but to wonder what their reactions would be to the new me? And on top of that I will have to tell Charlie I am engaged… and not to Jake. He didn't even know Edward still existed in my life.

"Something wrong Bella?" Edward asked quietly enough Jasper and Alice didn't seem to notice through her ongoing list of wedding guests.

"Just nervous," I replied just as quietly.

He squeezed my hand, seeming to understand my concern. "They'll all still love you," he reassured.

I answered with a sigh. They may love me, but that didn't mean they had to like me.

I lay my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes as if to sleep. We didn't speak much for the rest of the trip, only an occasional nod or agreement to Alice.

…

"Bella," Edward spoke softly.

I opened my eyes. We were before their house in Forks. It was completely immersed in the moonlight, making it seem even more beautiful.

Seeing the house again was a little bitter sweet. Though slightly fuzzy, I could still remember the last time I had been here. Alone. Too afraid to go inside for what I might see… or not see. I swallowed hard, as if to rid my thoughts of the memories.

That's when the car door next to me opened. Jasper was standing there staring down at me, his hand still on the door handle. I automatically looked down in shame. I knew he could feel my emotions from that memory, and I wanted that part of me to stay in the past.

"It was Edward's intention to open the door for you, but he was otherwise… unavailable," said Jasper.

I followed his gaze and found it on mine and Edward's hands. I hadn't realized I was holding on to him so tightly.

He simply smiled at me gently.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said. But I wasn't willing to let go just yet. I got out of the car with him close behind, our hands still intertwined, just not as tightly.

Alice was standing beside Jasper. He must have opened her door when I was staring at the house. The others were also out of their car, and Rose was embracing Emmett.

"Yeah, Bella blew up the house," I heard Emmett say to her. Of course he was laughing about it, but I felt bad enough as it was, and I wasn't really in the mood to talk about it, so I pulled Edward forward, toward the house.

The others followed behind us, and I think Emmett got enough dirty looks to know that he should probably stop talking about it.

We entered the main room, and Carlisle asked if we could all sit down for a moment. We were really just as comfortable standing, but nonetheless we sat. All of us found a chair, except for Carlisle who stood before us.

"You doing alright Bella?" he asked me.

I nodded. It was easy to forget I was a newborn and was therefore supposed to be a crazed animal.

"I know you'll want to leave soon Jasper, so I'll make it quick," Carlisle continued. Jasper had his class to teach tomorrow morning. I imagined Alice would be going with him to Seattle.

"I think it's best if Bella takes things slow. I know she has shown great progress thus far," I noticed Jasper look down, "but we want to be cautious still the same." He turned to me, "I think what we can do is gradually expose you to blood, then to people at a distance, and then maybe within six months or so you can visit Charlie and Mandy."

I nodded in agreement, though I didn't know for sure how I felt about that. On the one hand it would give me some time to think of how I would explain everything to Charlie, but on the other it would only make my nerves last that much longer.

"No," we were all shocked to see the protest coming from Alice. "Not six months."

I saw Edward's lips twitch towards a smile as he saw where she was going with this.

"Why not?" Carlisle asked.

"I can have this wedding planned in two months; maybe even less than that, you can't make me wait six months. She's ready. Just look at her; she's already one of us. She doesn't care for hunting, and she's already demonstrated her control around humans. What more does she need to prove?"

"Alice, this is…"

"Besides," she cut in. "You wouldn't make her miss her best friend's wedding would you? It's in three months… not six."

It took a moment for that to sink in. What was she talking about? My best friend's wedding?

Alice looked at me and smiled. "That's right Bella, Jacob and Mandy are engaged."

"What?" I breathed. "That's great!" But that changed things. Jacob and Mandy were my best friends. I wanted to congratulate them and talk to Mandy. Alice was right, I couldn't wait for useless precautions; I was ready now, and everyone knew it.

"You're right Alice," said Carlisle. "We can't make Bella miss their wedding," he then spoke to me. "But that means we'll just have to expose you to blood a little faster."

"I'm ready," I said confidently.

Just then I felt Edward stiffen beside me, his hand tighter on mine. "What?" I said looking at his slightly annoyed expression.

"Jacob's coming."

And as if to confirm it, we all heard his excited howl as he drew closer.

I wasn't sure whether to smile or cry. My stomach instantly tightened to knots, and I almost felt nauseous. Jasper let out a quick breath and glanced over at me.

'Sorry,' I mouthed to him. It was stupid to feel this way. Opinions weren't supposed to matter, but I had always cared for the opinions of those closest to me. I couldn't help but to worry.

I took a deep breath, and I think Jasper sent a wave of calm to me, because suddenly I was feeling much better.

It wasn't long before we heard him just outside the door. The Cullen's and I stood, not one of us breathing.

The loud knocks echoed throughout the room. Carlisle was the first to move. He walked to the door and opened it.

I should have known he'd be grinning like a fool. His eyes moved from Carlisle and found me. His grin dropped to an open mouth and he exclaimed, "Wow Bella!"

I drew closer to Edward feeling slightly awkward.

He then entered the house and walked toward me. He got about 4 feet away before his nose wrinkled up and he proclaimed, "Wow, Bella!"

And that's about when the horrible stench hit my nose. Breathing or not it still filled my senses with the most revolting smell I had ever smelled. The closest thing I could explain it with was wet dog, but that didn't do it justice. It was much, much worse than that.

"Speak for yourself," I said putting a hand to my nose.

That seemed to break the tension and we all laughed.

I relaxed and began to feel comfortable again. Jacob was still Jacob, and he still treated me like me, regardless of the change.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Great, never felt better actually."

He squinted at me, "And what about the…"

"She has a gift," said Edward, knowing Jake's thoughts.

That's when I caught on. Jake was wondering why I wasn't fanatical about blood. Why I was acting normal.

"A vampire that doesn't love blood," he shook his head in amazement. "Only Bella."

That made me smile. Jake still had that warmth about him that always made me happy.

"Yes, she's done quite well," said Carlisle.

Jake's eyes lit up and he then proclaimed, "So that means…"

Edward nodded, but it was me who answered. "Yes, I can come to your wedding, but only if you come to mine."

His mouth dropped and his eyes darted to Edward and back to me. I held up my left hand to show him the ring.

"And would you do me a favor?"

"Anything," he replied.

"Would you tell Mandy for me, I'm not allowed to see her just yet."

He smiled, "Of course." And then his smile turned into a mischievous grin, "Does Charlie know?"

I sighed, "Don't remind me."

He laughed, "Well I'll leave that to you; I'm not saying a word."

"Thanks," I replied sarcastically, with a grin on my face.

Right then someone cleared their throat and I looked around to find it had come from Jasper.

"I'm sorry, but if you'll excuse us, we should be going to Seattle now." He spoke to everyone but he looked directly at me with a different question in his expression. He wanted to know if I would be okay without him there. He had calmed me down and helped me relax, even before Jacob had shown up.

I gave him a slight nod so it wasn't too noticeable. I felt much better now that Jake was here and accepted the new me.

Edward squeezed me closer, catching on to our silent conversation.

"I should probably be going too," said Jacob. "I just wanted to drop by and see how you were doing." He nodded to me.

I half smiled.

It didn't take long for the house to become practically empty. There were a few short Good Byes before Edward and I were left standing alone in the main room.

Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice went with Jasper, Jacob ran to the woods before phasing and giving us one more excited howl, and Carlisle and Esme both retreated to the study to give Edward and me some time alone.

I turned to him and put my head on his chest. He stroked my hair, neither of us speaking.

We stood like that for a few minutes before Edward picked me up in his arms. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know where he was going. He was going to carry me to his room… our room.

I kept my head buried in his chest as he started to walk toward the stairs. But he only made it a few strides before he suddenly stopped and turned another direction. I kept my eyes closed not caring where we went.

He took a few more steps and chuckled softly. I brought my head up and followed his gaze to find out what was so amusing.

There, placed neatly back in the mantle, was Edward's beautiful black piano from his bedroom in Seattle with a small stick-it note attached to it.

It read:

Thought you might want

this here for now,

Alice

**A/N – Hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know **what** you think :) Thanks!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight**

**A/N – Sorry it's been a while; hope you enjoy :)**

**Chapter 32 – Wedding Announcement **

BPOV

I took a deep breath. "I'm ready," I sounded confident, but underneath I was anything but.

It had been about two months since I had arrived in Forks, only four weeks until Jacob and Mandy's wedding. I had been exposed to blood in about every way imaginable, minus actually being around a human in person. And today was that day. I was going to see Charlie. And if I proved myself, I was free from these blood tests forever.

I had kept in touch with Charlie by phone so he wouldn't be worried, and I had miraculously avoided all his questions by suddenly changing the subject. As far as he knew I was still at college, and still with Jake… That was the reason for my lack of confidence. I knew I would pass Carlisle's test, blood simply did not bother me, but I had to tell Charlie about my impending wedding.

I held Edward's hand tighter in mine. We were drawing closer to Charlie's house. It was Carlisle, Edward, and me in the car. Initially it was just going to be Edward and I, but if something went wrong with the blood test, they would need two vampires to hold me back being a new borne.

It wasn't long before the house came into full view. It felt weird to see it again. It didn't feel like home anymore… well because it wasn't.

Carlisle stopped the car, and both he and Edward reached for their door handles.

"Wait," I breathed almost desperately.

"What?" they both turned to me.

"I need to go in alone," I told them.

Carlisle was shaking his head.

"But Bella…" It was Edward. He, on the other hand, wasn't worried about me _eating_ Charlie; he just wanted to do this right. He wanted to ask for my father's blessing.

"Just at first," I explained, "and then you can come in and talk to him."

"It's too dangerous Bella," Carlisle said firmly.

I shook my head, "Carlisle, I need to. He won't understand."

Carlisle closed his eyes and sighed.

"She's strong enough," Edward defended. "Blood doesn't even affect her." I smiled at him, grateful he was on my side.

But Carlisle's expression clearly stated he did not want me to do this.

"What if we went with her, but not with her," Edward suggested. He was always keen on the compromises. "We would be with her in the house, but out of Charlie's sight."

Carlisle and I looked at each other for the other's response, and then we both nodded in agreement.

All three of us got out of the car. Edward kissed my forehead and whispered, "Good luck," before he led Carlisle to my old bedroom window where they both silently entered the house.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again and walking determined toward the front door.

I didn't know whether to knock or to just walk in, so I settle on both. I knocked twice and opened the door.

"Dad?" I called into the house. "Dad?" I found my way into the main room, where Charlie had just turned off the TV and was standing up from the sofa.

"Bells?"

He caught sight of me and froze. It was a good thing we remembered the colored contacts for my red eyes.

"What…"

I cut him off before he could ask, "Hi Dad."

He simply stared at me confused.

There was an awkward silence.

I decided to cut to the chase, no point in dragging it out. "Dad… I have something to tell you."

He seemed to regain himself again, "Did something happen at school?"

I shook my head and walked further into the room. I sat on the couch hoping he would do the same, but he just stood in front of me. He knew something was up.

I opened my mouth to say something, but he spoke before I could. "I was wondering if the rumors were true, and to tell you the truth I'm not exactly sure how I feel about it."

"About what?"

His eyes lowered, and I followed them to my left hand… to my engagement ring. We were both on the same page now.

"Rumors?" I asked.

He sighed. "That and I overheard Billy."

"Billy?" What did Billy care?

Charlie nodded. "But I knew this day would come, and he is a good boy, good head on his shoulders."

"Dad…"

"And I couldn't have let you go with anyone less worthy."

"But I thought you hated him," I complained. Charlie was taking this way too easy.

"I've never hated Jacob; I've had no reason to… unless you know something I don't."

If my insides hadn't already literally been frozen solid, they would have solidified right then and there. "Jacob?" I breathed. How could I have been so stupid? Of course he was talking about Jacob.

"But Dad…" I was shaking my head.

"Have you told Renée?"

"It's not Jake…" I whispered.

He simply stood and stared at me, not comprehending what I had just said.

"It's not Jake," I repeated again in a whisper.

His eyes squinted in confusion.

"It's… It's Edward Dad…"

His reaction was physical. No words, just a defining silence as far as human hearing went. He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes letting out a long breath through his nose.

"Dad, I love him. I always have, and he loves me."

No reply.

"And as far as what you've heard about Jake, it's true. He's marrying my roommate Mandy. Jake and I have been apart for a long time now."

No reply.

"And don't think I rushed into this. It's always been Edward. He's different Dad, he's… he's special to me."

Charlie closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them again, but I could tell he still wasn't sold.

"I don't know what you want me to say."

No reply. He wasn't even looking at me anymore; he was staring at the ground.

My eyes grew blurry as they slowly filled with pools of liquid that refused to spill. "He's everything to me. Without him, my world falls apart; I'm no longer me anymore. Without him, I'm nothing; there would be no more reason for me to exist. Dad, he's… he's good for me."

Charlie looked up. "Bells…" he couldn't seem to find the right words.

"I don't want to disappoint you," I whispered.

"Bells, you don't disappoint me," he said sitting down next to me. "I just want you to be happy. I don't want _him_ to hurt you again."

This was probably the most emotion I had ever seen out of Charlie, and I could tell he was struggling with showing it.

"He won't," I promised.

"He better not," Charlie whispered so low that if I were still human I probably would have missed it.

I smiled. Things were okay now, and so it was Edward's turn. "He's coming… well… actually he's here. I came with him."

Charlie gave me his 'Did he really just do that?' face and said, "Why didn't he come in with you?"

"I begged him to let me come in alone to see you before… well he wants to talk to you," I explained.

Charlie didn't reply, but somehow it seemed different than before; he wasn't angry anymore, just… guarded.

And right on cue, three loud knocks broke through the air from the front door.

"Edward," I whispered, standing up to open the door for him. But Charlie motioned me to sit back down and went to the door himself.

I listened as the door creaked open. There was an initial silence before Edward said, "Good evening Sir."

Charlie grunted and I watched as they both entered the main room.

Edward's expression was smooth and composed. A look I had seen a thousand times. A look that made it almost impossible to read his real emotions.

"Have a seat," Charlie said motioning to the far corner of the sofa I was sitting on.

Edward obeyed and gently sat on the couch, putting at least a full foot between us for Charlie's sake.

Again, Charlie simply stood in front of us. Although this time I think he may have been trying to intimidate Edward, but it wasn't working. Edward sat straight and looked him in the eye with his perfectly composed appearance that was confident yet humble.

"Mr. Swann, if I may speak…?"

Charlie nodded for him to continue.

"I just want to apologize for how sudden this seems," Edward began. "I know I have made some wrong choices in the past, but I guarantee you my love for Bella has never changed. You have a remarkable daughter and she deserves the utmost respect and loyalty. She deserves to be happy every single moment she exists, and I intend to do everything in my power to give her these things. I know I have not proven myself worthy, but for Bella, will you give us your blessing? Will you support us in this decision?"

It was the perfect speech. Everything Charlie needed to hear, and on top of that I truly believed Edward meant every word of it... but did Charlie believe it?

It was quiet for a moment as Charlie contemplated. I could only imagine what he was thinking. And then he spoke, "I will be honest, I do not like this. It's very, very sudden, you're still too young, and," he looked at Edward, "you have proven yourself to be other than what you have promised to be tonight."

I held my breath.

"I do not like this…" he repeated. "But I do love my daughter, and I do trust her to make her own decisions. And if this is what she feels is best, and will make her most happy, then I will grant you my blessing, and you will have my support."

I breathed out in relief. An enormous smile spread across mine and Edward's face.

"But," Charlie warned, before we could get too excited. He was still looking at Edward. "Don't disappoint me."

"I won't sir," Edward replied. "In this I give you my word."


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight**

**A/N – Thought you'd like to see what's going on in Edward's head, and Charlie's for that matter ;)**

**Chapter 33 – Wedding Announcement**

EPOV

She took a deep breath. "I'm ready," her voice was steady, but her expression claimed different. She was nervous.

It had been about two months since she had arrived in Forks, only four weeks until Jacob and Mandy's wedding. Carlisle had exposed her to blood in about every way imaginable, minus actually being around a human in person. And today was that day. She was going to see Charlie, and so was I…

I knew she wouldn't have a problem with the blood. I had been convinced of that since she had passed up those hikers in the forest that day we headed to the cabin, just after she had been changed. No, today wasn't about the blood, it was about finally telling Charlie.

She squeezed my hand tighter in hers. We were almost to Charlie's house, even with Carlisle driving the speed limit.

It wasn't long before the house came into full view. I remembered the last time I had been there. I had seen her with Jacob. She had been happy, I been miserable. So much had changed since then…

Carlisle stopped the car, and we both reached for our door handles.

"Wait," Bella breathed almost desperately.

"What?" I asked turning to her.

"I need to go in alone," she said.

Carlisle instantly balked at the very thought. He was shaking his head, and thinking of everything that could happen with just Bella and Charlie alone, her first real encounter with a human.

But that wasn't my worry. I didn't want her to have to face him alone. To tell him the news I knew all too well that he didn't want to hear. I wanted to do this right. I didn't want to be a coward. "But Bella…" I complained.

"Just at first," she assured me, "and then you can come in and talk to him."

"It's too dangerous Bella," Carlisle said firmly. From his thoughts he wanted to trust her, but if something happened he knew she'd be scarred from the pain of hurting or killing her own father.

She shook her head. "Carlisle," she begged. "I need to. He won't understand."

Carlisle closed his eyes and sighed. His answer was still no, but he didn't know quite how to say it.

"She's strong enough," I defended. "Blood doesn't even affect her." She smiled at me.

But Carlisle's expression clearly stated he did not want her to do this. 'Edward, if it were safe I would let her,' he thought. 'What if something happened to Charlie? She would live with that guilt forever.'

I considered that for a moment. He was right, but what if we could make it safe? Just like I had watched her with Jacob that night. I was there, but not _there. _If any danger would have come up, I would have stopped it. We could do the same tonight. "What if we went with her, but not with her," I suggested. "We would be with her in the house, but out of Charlie's sight."

Bella's eyes lit up and she and Carlisle looked at each other for the other's response, and then they both nodded in agreement.

All three of us then got out of the car. I kissed her forehead and whispered, "Good luck," before running off to her old bedroom window with Carlisle. Like I had done so many times before, I jumped to her window and silently entered the house.

'So this is where you spent all those nights,' Carlisle said in his thoughts.

I just smiled in reply and we made our way quietly down the stairs.

Charlie was absorbed in the basketball game on the TV screen, but he was bored. He had no tie to either of the teams and could care less which one gained the victory.

That's when Bella reached the front door. She knocked twice and opened the door.

"Dad?" she called into the house. But Charlie didn't quiet hear her. He had heard the knocks and thought it was Billy and Jacob, so he turned off the TV and stood to go let them in.

"Dad?" Bella repeated walking into the main room. From the moment she came into my sight I studied her every move, her every expression. As did Carlisle. If she lost control we would know, hopefully before it was too late.

"Bells?" Charlie choked in surprise. He hadn't quiet gotten a good look at her yet, but he knew from her voice that it was her.

'She's oblivious,' Carlisle told me in his thoughts. And he was right. She was directly in front of Charlie now. His scent filled the entire main room. It should have made her wild. Even with an aversion to blood, she still should have at least noticed. But she showed no sign. Nothing. She didn't even care.

Just then Charlie caught sight of her and froze. 'Bella?' her named seemed to echo through his thoughts. It was still Bella, but not… He could see the difference, anyone could. But he couldn't comprehend what could account for that difference, and he wasn't exactly sure what that difference was. 'She's so beautiful,' his thoughts continued. 'Even more so than the last time I saw her.'

"What…" He wanted to ask what had happened to her. He didn't mean the question to be offensive in any way, but he didn't know how else to ask. Charlie just didn't understand, and no one expected him to.

Bella cut him off before he could ask. "Hi Dad," she said lightly.

He simply stared at her confused.

There was an awkward silence.

And then Bella spoke, "Dad… I have something to tell you."

He seemed to regain himself again, "Did something happen at school?" He was remembering the time she had come home and crashed on her bed in the middle of the night. The next morning her eyes had been puffy from tears. My hands went to fists. I hated seeing her like that.

She shook her head and walked further into the room. She sat on the couch seeming to hope he would do the same, but he was stubborn and in no mood to sit. Something was wrong with his daughter, and he knew just what it was…

She opened her mouth to say something, but he spoke before she could. "I was wondering if the rumors were true, and to tell you the truth I'm not exactly sure how I feel about it."

I clenched my fists tighter. He was thinking she was engaged to Jacob. He was remembering the time he walked in on Billy talking to a friend about Jacob's upcoming wedding. The conversation had an abrupt end, and a quick change of subject suddenly included Charlie in a whole new conversation.

"About what?" Bella asked truly curious. I wished I could tell her.

His eyes lowered to my mother's ring now comfortably around my sweet Bella's finger.

Her eyes dropped to the ring as well. "Rumors?" she asked, still not understanding.

Charlie sighed. "That and I overheard Billy."

"Billy?" Even Carlisle had caught on by now. We both watch helplessly as the conversation continued.

Charlie nodded. "But I knew this day would come, and he is a good boy, good head on his shoulders." I wasn't breathing anymore, and neither was Carlisle.

"Dad…"

A memory of Jacob holding Bella filled Charlie's thoughts. They were both happy, smiling, laughing, loving the moment. "And I couldn't have let you go with anyone less worthy."

I closed my eyes. His words washing over me like ice water. The worst part was they were true. I was anything but worthy for Bella. And I had proven that more than ever by selfishly taking her soul. Even Charlie could see who was good for his daughter.

'Edward,' Carlisle's thoughts found their way into my head. 'I know what you're thinking, and it's not true. You are worthy for Bella.'

I simply opened my eyes to keep watching. I'm sure my face had given away my feelings to Carlisle but not anymore. I pulled my face into that flawless façade I had perfected over the years.

"But I thought you hated him," Bella complained, still thinking Charlie knew that I was her fiancé.

"I've never hated Jacob; I've had no reason to… unless you know something I don't."

Bella looked horrified. "Jacob?" she breathed. "But Dad…" she was shaking her head.

But Charlie didn't seem to notice her reaction. "Have you told Renée?" he asked, his thoughts fully intent on not being the one to tell her.

"It's not Jake…" she whispered.

He heard the words, but he did not comprehend them.

"It's not Jake," she repeated again in a whisper.

His eyes squinted in confusion.

"It's… It's Edward Dad…"

His reaction was mostly physical. Even his thoughts were a wordless shock. He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes letting out a long breath through his nose.

"Dad, I love him. I always have, and he loves me," Bella continued.

No reply, but his thoughts were alive now. 'Love? You don't even know him.'

"And as far as what you've heard about Jake, it's true. He's marrying my roommate Mandy. Jake and I have been apart for a long time now."

With her words his thoughts switched to Jacob, and they weren't happy. 'He sure got over you fast, didn't he?'

"And don't think I rushed into this. It's always been Edward. He's different Dad, he's… he's special to me."

Charlie closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them again, 'Bella…' He wanted so much to tell her no, to talk her out of it.'

"I don't know what you want me to say."

'You could say you're joking.' He looked down and stared at the ground.

Bella's eyes grew watery. "He's everything to me. Without him, my world falls apart; I'm no longer me anymore. Without him, I'm nothing; there would be no more reason for me to exist. Dad, he's… he's good for me."

A low growl vibrated my chest, too quiet for Charlie to hear. That was a lie; I was not good for her and she knew it.

Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder. 'Edward,' he said gently in his thoughts. I slightly pulled away from him. I was sure he knew what I was thinking, but he didn't understand. He had a different philosophy about our existence. And I didn't want his sympathy right now.

I watched as Charlie looked up. "Bells…" he couldn't seem to find the right words.

"I don't want to disappoint you," she whispered.

"Bells, you don't disappoint me," he said sitting down next to her. "I just want you to be happy. I don't want _him_ to hurt you again." My face entered his thoughts, and then Bella replaced me – vacant and empty, because I had abandoned her. 'He left you once, what would stop him from doing it again,' Charlie thought.

It was like taking my every regret and shoving it back in my face. My own guilt convicted me. And of course I deserved it, hurting Bella was my ultimate crime.

"He won't," she promised.

"He better not," Charlie threatened under his breath.

Bella smiled, and apparently decided it was my turn to face Charlie. "He's coming…" she told him. "Well… actually he's here. I came with him."

That was my cue. I jumped up and silently raced up the stairs. I obviously couldn't see his face any more, but his thoughts clearly stated he wasn't happy about that. He asked, "Why didn't he come in with you?"

I made it to the front door, still hearing every word perfectly.

"I begged him to let me come in alone to see you before… well he wants to talk to you," Bella explained.

Charlie didn't reply, he didn't know quite how to feel about that, and I didn't give him a chance to decide. I knocked three times and waited patiently.

"Edward," Bella whispered.

'I'll get it,' Charlie thought grudgingly.

A moment later the door creaked open. Charlie wore a hard expression.

I ignored it and held out my hand to him. "Good evening Sir."

He looked down at my hand and grunted. 'No it isn't,' he thought.

I dropped my hand. He stepped aside and motioned for me to enter the house. 'Let's get this over with,' he thought.

I walked into the main room with Charlie right at my heels. Bella was sitting on the edge of the couch. She stared at us nervously.

"Have a seat," Charlie said motioning to the far corner of the sofa Bella was sitting on.

I obeyed and gently sat on the couch, putting at least a full foot between us for Charlie's sake.

He simply stood in front of us. He didn't say a word… out loud. 'I know your kind,' he was staring directly at me. 'Life is easy. You get exactly what you want, anytime you want it. Well, buster, my daughter's not a prize to be won; she's not an object you can buy. Her heart is too pure to be played with.'

I took in a deep breath and sat straight in my seat, looking him in the eye as he unknowingly lectured me.

'She deserves respect, and loyalty. She deserves to be happy, and to be loved. She deserves better than you.'

"Mr. Swann, if I may speak…?"

'Here we go,' he thought, but he nodded for me to continue.

"I just want to apologize for how sudden this seems," I began. "I know I have made some wrong choices in the past, but I guarantee you my love for Bella has never changed."

'Then why did you break her heart?' I winced internally, but held strong on the outside.

"You have a remarkable daughter and she deserves the utmost respect and loyalty. She deserves to be happy every single moment she exists, and I intend to do everything in my power to give her these things."

He squinted at me. That's exactly what he needed to hear, but he wasn't happy about hearing it from me. He wanted me to fail, to crash and burn before him.

"I know I have not proven myself worthy."

'You couldn't be more right.'

"But for Bella," his thoughts softened, "will you give us your blessing? Will you support us in this decision?"

Charlie's thoughts were a raging battle. He wanted so much to say no, to be rid of me once and for all, but he also knew that it would hurt his daughter. He knew her loyalty no longer was with him, but with me. If he forbade her, he could lose her forever. He let out a sigh and said, "I will be honest, I do not like this. It's very, very sudden, you're still too young, and," he looked at me, "you have proven yourself to be other than what you have promised to be tonight."

There was a moment of silence before he continued.

"I do not like this…" he repeated. "But I do love my daughter, and I do trust her to make her own decisions. And if this is what she feels is best, and will make her most happy, then I will grant you my blessing, and you will have my support."

Bella breathed out in relief. An enormous smile spread across our faces.

"But," Charlie warned, before we could get too excited. He was still looking at me. "Don't disappoint me." There was threat in his words.

"I won't sir," I replied honestly. "In this I give you my word."

A/N – Please let me know what you think. Thanks! :)


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight**

**A/N – Hope you enjoy :) **

**Chapter 34 – Cold Feet, Warm Heart**

MPOV (Mandy)

I took another deep breath and exhaled slowly. My arms were tightly around my mid section, and I was kneeling next to the garbage.

"I can do this," I whispered.

My mother had warned me about getting cold feet, but I had never thought it would actually happen to me. It wasn't that I didn't love Jacob, I was just nervous I guess. After all, didn't every bride feel this way the morning of her own wedding?

There was a soft knock on the door.

_Go away!_ I wanted to shout, but instead I sat there silently.

After a moment there was more knocking and then the door opened slowly.

"Mandy?" even quiet, her voice rang beautifully through the air. I was still getting used to the new Bella. The first time I had seen her after the change I simply just stood there staring. She was stunning. She had been pretty before, but now she was beautiful. And best of all it was still Bella. Even if physically she was different, she was still my best friend.

"Mandy?" she repeated.

I didn't reply. If I opened my mouth more than words were coming out, and the last thing I needed was a stained, white dress.

Bella walked over and kneeled down in front of me. "Hey," she said softly.

I continued to stare at the garbage.

"Wow, Alice sure knows how to make a pretty girl shine." She was trying to cheer me up, but it wasn't working. I didn't care how I looked at the moment.

"You okay?"

I slowly shook my head.

There was a moment of silence before Bella spoke again.

"It's okay Mandy," she reassured me. "You're making the right choice,"

"I know," I finally spoke at last. "I love Jacob, and this is what I want. So why am I like this? I should be dancing around on cloud nine right now, not moping around in the bride's room. I don't know what's wrong with me."

She smiled, "You're just nervous Mandy. It's normal."

"You're not nervous," I complained.

She laughed, "It's not the day of my wedding yet." Her eyes left me and focused on something behind me, "Besides, something tells me you're going to be feeling much better any second."

I opened my mouth to say 'doubt that,' but before I could get the words out I suddenly felt calm and comforted. My nerves had just vanished like that.

"How…?" I stammered.

But Bella was still staring at something behind me.

I turned and followed her gaze to Alice's husband standing just outside the doorway.

"Alice sent me to find you," he explained, talking to me. "Is everything alright?"

I nodded. "Did she need something?"

He smiled gently, "Well, It's just…"

When he didn't go on, Bella finished for him. "Mandy," she waited until I turned to her. "It's time. Everyone's waiting for you."

The knot that had just disappeared suddenly formed again in my stomach. I could only imagine the look of horror on my face. I couldn't believe I had lost track of time and was late, and not only that but now what I thought was hours away was only seconds.

"I'm gonna be sick," I stammered, scooting closer to the garbage.

"Mandy," Bella said putting a hand to my shoulder.

And as I sat there, I was again comforted and felt an incredible feeling of peace replace my fear.

Alice's husband walked to me and crouched down so he was eye level. "It's okay," he reassured me.

"I'm sorry, I just…"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me," he said. "It's okay to be scared." He chuckled. "Even Jacob's scared."

"Jacob's never scared," I complained.

"He is today."

"Trust me Mandy," said Bella. "Jasper would know."

I took a deep breath and sighed. I was starting to feel more confident. "I'm ready," I said standing up.

They both stood with me, and then Bella hugged me. "Of course you are."

"Thanks," I said back.

Bella smiled at me and then turned to Alice's husband. "Could you take her? I have to get back in the bridesmaid's line before she goes through the doors or Alice will… well you get the idea."

….

It wasn't long before I was standing behind the closed doors at the back of the chapel.

"You ready?" My father asked, standing by my side.

"Yes," I whispered unsteadily.

Just then the doors were opened and everyone's eyes in the room turned directly to me.

I tried to smile, but I'm sure it looked like a wince.

The wedding march was playing and my father gently pulled me forward in step with the music.

And that's when I caught sight of Jacob. His eyes locked with mine, and all my cares were suddenly gone.

He was so handsome, so wonderful, how could I have been so scared? A smile spread across my face, and this time a real one.

He winked at me, and I stifled a laugh, remembering what he had said earlier. He had explained that while I was walking up the isle he could moon the pastor and no one would even know because they'd all be looking at me.

And he was right; I was the center of attention. This normally may have bugged me, but right then my entire focus was Jacob, nothing but Jacob. Almost as if we were alone in the room.

Soon I was before him, and my father put my hand in his. We held tightly to each other as we turned to the pastor.

The pastor said something but I wasn't listening.

Jacob then turned to me and I to him.

"Mandy," he said sweetly. He stood there for a moment just staring at me, and then he smiled and went on. "From the moment I saw you, you became my everything. My world stopped, and I suddenly could think of nothing but you." He looked down for a moment and his smile turned mischievous. "I know I've been a real dog at times, but you still gave me a chance. You still let this crazy mutt in your life, and now I hope to give you everything you deserve. I promise to be loyal, I promise to take care of you, and I promise to do everything in my power to keep you happy. I'm yours Amanda Taylor."

I felt a lump in my throat. His words were great, but he said so much more in his eyes, and across that bond of silent communication that we shared.

I stood there speechless for a minute. The room was quiet, waiting.

I wasn't great with words, but it was now my turn and I had to try. "Jacob," I started, forgetting everything I had written down earlier. "I… I don't know what it is about you. I mean… everything happened so fast." I took a deep breath. This was coming out wrong. "But… but it was right. At first I was scared, but it didn't take me long to realize that I loved you, and that I needed you as much as you needed me." I squeezed his hand. "You may be a mutt, but you're my mutt. And I'm yours Jacob Black, for as long as you'll have me." And from what I had heard about imprinting that was going to be _**a long**__**time**_.

"Amanda Taylor," I didn't even look at the pastor as he spoke my name. I only had eyes for Jacob at the moment. "Do you take Jacob Black whom you hold by the hand to be your lawfully wedded husband, and do you promise to be true to him, to love, cherish, and honor him, in sickness and in health, in poverty or in wealth, until death do you part?"

"I do," I replied.

"And do you, Jacob Black, take Amanda Taylor whom you hold by the hand to be your lawfully wedded wife, and do you promise to be true to her, to love, cherish, and protect her, in sickness and in health, in poverty or in wealth, until death do you part?"

"I do," he answered.

"What token do you give in pledge that you will faithfully perform these vows?"

Embry silently handed Jake my ring, while I got Jake's from Bella. We wordlessly exchanged them, Jake gently sliding it on my finger and I his.

"By the authority vested in me by the State of Washington, I pronounce you to be to each other, husband and wife."

The pastor went on to say something more, and whether it was permission for Jake to kiss me or not I'll never know, but the next second Jake pulled me in his arms and kissed me.

It ended too soon, but luckily he didn't let me go. He held me close and I whispered, "See, much more fun with a traditional wedding." It was a private joke between us. Jake and I really didn't care if the people from Jake's tribe married us or if we got married in the church, but my parents did, and we had been teasing each other about it for weeks.

"You say that now, but that's just cuz you don't know what kind of parties we can throw," he replied amused.

"Oh I'm sure I'll find out," I put a hand on his neck. "After all, I am a black now."

He smiled, "That you are."

And with that he pulled my lips to his once more and again I felt like only we existed in the world.

**A/N – Please let me know what you think. Thanks! :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N – Sorry it's been so long, I'll try to do better :)**

**Chapter 35 – Natural Disaster**

BPOV

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked quietly.

That woke me from my reverie and my eyes refocused on his. A taunting smile spread across my lips. "How it must kill you not to know my thoughts," I teased.

"You have no idea," he replied.

I leaned closer to him and put my head on his shoulder; we were sitting together on the coach in the main room. "Consider yourself lucky. My thoughts would be a bore."

"Not to me," he complained.

That made me think. "Well what about you?" I took my head from his shoulder and twisted in my seat so I had a better view of his face. I then took my fist and put it under my mouth like I was a newscaster with a microphone. "What could it be like to be inside Edward Cullen's head? To hear _his_ thoughts and not everyone else's that buzz around in there." I moved my fist in front of his mouth for him to answer.

He stared at me amused. "I only speak off the record. Sorry," he teased.

"What would it be like to jump in a pool of self misery? Tonight at five, Edward Cullen reveals his mind's deepest thoughts." It was Emmett of course, walking by with his own make due microphone and stern looking expression.

Edward just rolled his eyes, but he was smiling still the same.

More of the Cullens entered the main room and began to find seats. I almost didn't realize it was evening. With not having to sleep, there was little reason to worry about the difference between night and day anymore. However, this night we were having Charlie over for dinner, and not _for_ dinner as Emmett put it.

It was three days before I would officially become Isabella Cullen. This dinner was just a get together before the big day, and for once I wasn't nervous… well not really anyway. The whole having to choke down human food with the rest of the Cullens would be a little difficult, and the throwing it back up later didn't sound too appealing, but other than that it should be a good time. Even Jacob and Mandy were planning to drop by. Just me and my family. I smiled at the thought.

I noticed Edward staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"You're doing it again," he complained.

"Doing what?"

He shook his head, "You're a mystery Bella."

And of course Emmett couldn't help himself, "Hey Bella, just completely stop thinking; it will make him feel better."

Edward glared at him but I laughed.

All the Cullens were now in the main room, and right then I could hear a car driving up the road toward the house… well more like launching up the road. It had to be Jake and Mandy.

And sure enough, a few minutes later Jake and Mandy walked through the open door.

Edward and I both stood and walked to them.

"Hey!" Jacob all but yelled.

"There's the newlyweds," I teased.

He pointed a finger at me playfully, "Speak for yourself."

"I still got a couple days," I replied grinning.

Mandy walked over to me and gave me a hug. "How was the honeymoon?" I asked quietly, even though everyone else in the room could still hear me perfectly.

A grin spread across her face and she gave me the thumbs up.

Edward and Jacob clasped forearms beside us and gave each other a nod. It seemed a little awkward, but it was better than I had ever seen them be to each other, so I was happy with it.

"Welcome," said Carlisle as he and Esme joined us by the door.

"Doctor Cullen," Jacob said, offering his hand to Carlisle. They shook hands and then Carlisle's attention turned to Mandy.

"Anymore broken bones?"

She laughed. "Depends, do you have any more vampires that deserve their face punched?"

"Have you meant Emmett?" I asked.

Edward bit his lip beside me, trying to stifle a smile.

"I heard that," Emmett boomed from one of the couches. I imagine he would have joined us, but he wasn't the biggest Jacob fan around.

"You leave the vampire punching to me," Jacob said, grabbing her hand in his.

Just then Charlie pulled up to the house. He saw us turn to look at him through the open door and flashed his lights and siren.

"Party's over," he teased when he stepped out of the car.

"Not on your life," cried Alice good-naturedly. She and Jasper joined our group assembled by the door.

Charlie made his way toward us, clapping Jacob on the back when he reached his side. He and Carlisle then shook hands.

"Thank you for coming," Carlisle said politely.

Charlie grunted and nodded in response.

"I guess we can get started then, since we're all here," said Carlisle. "If we could all migrate into the dining area and find a seat, I think dinner should be ready."

Esme and Carlisle then started for the kitchen while the rest of us headed for the dining area.

"Bells," Charlie said putting his arm around my shoulders in a kind of side hug as we walked. Edward was on my other side. I noticed him subtly look sideways at us to see what my reaction would be. I flashed him a smug smile, and wondered when he was going to realize that blood simply did not affect me.

Once we made it to the dining area I followed Charlie and sat in the chair next to him, Edward pulling it out for me and helping me scoot it in before taking the other seat next to me himself. I hadn't been a vampire that long and already it felt weird to sit at the dinner table.

The other Cullens filled the seats around us, along with Jake and Mandy. Esme and Carlisle brought the food to the table and soon the atmosphere was jovial mix of different conversations playing out all around the table.

I stifled a laugh as I randomly caught a Cullen skillfully stuffing a fork full of green beans or a wad of mashed potatoes dripping with gravy into a napkin. I did the same whenever Charlie looked the other direction, but sooner or later we all had to stomach a bite or too.

After my first bite, I decided I should have practiced.

"You'll still be attending school wont you?" Charlie asked Edward, eyeing him on the other side of me.

I reached for my roll; after all, it couldn't be too bad.

"Yes sir," Edward replied. "We plan to."

I ripped off a bite size chunk.

"Good," Charlie grunted. "It'll help you get a decent job."

I lightly put the piece of bread into my mouth and bit down.

"It…"

Whatever Edward was going to say next never came out. The moment that bread came into contact with my tongue I instantly gagged and coughed it out into my hand.

'Dirt' was an understatement! And what was worse, I could still taste it. I was still coughing as I subtly wiped my tongue off with my napkin.

I then felt Charlie's hand pat my back.

"You know you're supposed to chew it first and then swallow," Emmett said, failing to silence his laughter.

I threw him a dirty look before telling Charlie I was fine.

My eyes were watery and I still had somewhat of the horrid taste in my mouth. It was now like an after taste, not as potent but definitely still there.

I hadn't really thought about how sensitive my taste buds would be. I knew the other senses had heightened but I had overlooked the taste.

I glanced around the table, and found a lot of amused smiles. Even Carlisle wore a mischievous grin. Jake was slightly bouncing in his seat and Mandy lightly hit his chest with the back of her hand to get him to stop.

Once I regained my composure Edward leaned over and whispered. "The steak is easier to stomach."

I dipped my head down in a surreptitious nod and started to cut into it slowly with my knife, holding it in place with my fork.

Thank goodness it was medium rare. It would have been best not cooked at all, but if it were too rare, Charlie would have noticed.

I cautiously placed the small piece of meat into my mouth and bit down slowly.

I shuddered, but otherwise kept chewing, until finally I forced it down my throat.

I slightly swayed there on my chair after I accomplished the feat. I felt somewhat nauseated, but it was nothing I couldn't handle.

"Thanks," I whispered to Edward.

He smiled in reply.

As time went on I found myself having to eat more and more of the steak as Charlie either talked to me or someone where I was in his field of vision. Half the time I didn't even pay attention to their conversations as I forced myself to chew and then swallow the chunks of meat. I even tried to plug my nose and swallow by 'wiping' my mouth with the napkin while subtly pinching my nose. That may have dulled the taste as a human, but it only intensified it for me as a vampire. There was nothing I could do but endure.

I took a deep breath and decided a break from eating would be best. I then simply tried to listen to the conversation at the table; it was hard to focus on much else besides how sick I felt.

"So does this mean you're moving back to Forks?" Charlie asked, looking over at Carlisle. "We could use your skills as a doctor again."

"You're very kind," Carlisle replied. "But I think after the wedding we are headed back to Seattle for a time."

Charlie nodded politely.

Carlisle went on to ask Charlie about his work, but I stopped paying attention there; my conditioned suddenly took a turn for the worse, and my nausea suddenly went from an annoying nagging to an almost uncontrollable demanding.

"Are you okay?" Edward whispered beside me.

I didn't reply. I just continued to stare blankly ahead, hands resting limply on my lap. The good news, I had completely consumed my steak, the bad news, I was about to pay for the action.

"Bella?" he whispered.

I tried to tell him I was fine, but I couldn't find a way to get the words out without everything else coming out in the process.

"Bella and I will dish up the dessert for everyone," his words seemed blurry, like I was hearing them through water.

He stood and put his arm around me, lifting me gently with his hand under my elbow. In this, he skillfully made it look like I was standing up myself and that he was simply putting his arm around me affectionately.

He all but carried me into the kitchen and straight out the back door. We barely made it about ten feet into the trees before I stopped him and curled forward.

He of course caught me, but I pushed him away. The last thing I wanted was for Edward to see me blow chunks everywhere.

"Bella," he complained.

"I don't want you to see," I barely got the words out.

He laughed, but stayed by my side anyway.

I dropped to my knees. Edward or no Edward, my body was through with this steak, and nothing I had to say was going to stop it.

…

I felt completely better when we walked back into the kitchen.

"No fair," I complained. "How come everyone else can keep it down so well?"

"Practice," he replied amused.

He was running around the kitchen, in what normally would have been a blur to my human eyes but seemed perfectly normal to my new vision. It wasn't long before he had eleven plates of pie neatly assembled on a tray.

"Ready for dessert?" He asked, picking it up.

"If by that you mean, ready to invest in a dog so I never have to stomach human food ever again, then yes. I'm all too ready for dessert."

He chuckled and we both walked back into the dining area.

I felt slightly embarrassed realizing that all the Cullens must have known what had just happened. My only prayer was that they hadn't witnessed it with their perfect ears.

I tried to ignore the idea while Edward and I went around the table handing out the plates of pie.

"Mmmm!" Emmett exclaimed as I laid the biggest slice I could find before him. Charlie didn't seem notice, but everyone else could catch the sarcasm in his voice. I'm sure he would find a way to repay me the 'favor' in the future.

After everyone had a plate Edward and I again sat at the table.

I didn't even bother trying to gag the pie down. Every bit of it somehow found its way into my napkin, which luckily was a new one from the one I had previously had for dinner.

It didn't take long for Charlie, Jacob, and Mandy to finish their pies and for the rest of us to discard ours in various places. Carlisle then graciously invited everyone into the main room and we all obeyed, finding a seat on one of the couches or chairs. Edward and I sat on a small two person couch. I pulled my knees to my chest and snuggled up to him, laying my head on his shoulder.

Charlie was still discussing something with Carlisle and so he sat by him across the room from me. Jake and Mandy also sat on the other side of the room on one of the other small couches, and the rest of the Cullens filled the seats between. Once everyone was seated we were in a kind of circle where each of us could see everyone else.

I knew something was up when the room suddenly went silent and everyone's focus turned to me.

I shifted uncomfortably under their stares. "What?" I finally asked.

I noticed Carlisle nod once to Alice and she hopped up excitedly.

"Well Bella," she began. "We knew you would have found some way around it if you had really known what tonight was about…"

I felt my insides sink. That meant only one thing…

"And I know it's not very traditional with all of the guys here," her face scrunched up disapprovingly, "but we thought we'd make an exception."

"Alice," I complained. "You didn't."

She smiled smugly. "You know me; I can't pass up an opportunity for a party, especially not my own sister's bridal shower."

I then turned on Edward with a playful glare. "You knew," I lectured. How could he not? I'm sure it had been buzzing around all over her thoughts for weeks on end.

He held his hands up as if he were innocent. "There's nothing I could have done," he defended. "She would have seen me coming a mile away."

I tried to fight the smile that was creeping on my face from the irony of the clichéd phrase.

"They all knew," Alice said, bringing my attention back to her. "Even your mother knew. She tried to be here tonight, but her flight was delayed." I noticed some irritation in her expression, and wondered if there was more to the story. "But the party must go on."

Her expression became bright again and she reached toward Jasper. He handed her a semi small rectangular box, neatly wrapped in silver paper. She then handed the box to me. "This is from Jasper and me," she said sitting back down excitedly.

Before I had even begun to rip the paper, I noticed Edward put his fist to his mouth, hiding an amused smile.

"I don't really want to open this do I?" I whispered, quiet enough so only he could here.

When he didn't respond I reluctantly continued opening the present. Under the wrap was a thin cardboard box and inside…

I had only cracked the box open just enough to peek in. With my perfect eyes I could see all too clearly the lacy lingerie Alice had picked out for me.

I shut the box and looked up embarrassed. If I had been human my entire face would have looked like a tomato. Now I understood why bridal showers were supposed to be only girls.

"Thanks," I quietly whispered, setting the box down on the arm of the couch.

"Oh, come now," Emmett complained grinning. "Why don't you show us what the present was?"

"Only if you're willing to model it," I retorted.

"He's not," Rosalie answered for him, before he could agree.

That's when Carlisle saved the day. He stood and walked to me with a small box. He handed it to me and said, "Esme and I hope you both will enjoy this."

"Thank you," I replied. He then went back to his seat. I looked at Edward, hoping to see if this one was safe. I got my answer in his solemn expression. Whatever was in here was important to him.

I began to open it. Inside the box laid two plane tickets, a round trip to Chicago, Illinois. I took them out slowly, as if they were breakable. This was where Edward had grown up. This was where Carlisle had preserved my angle, where my future really had begun. The city had definitely changed since then, but that didn't seem to matter much.

"Thank you," I repeated.

Carlisle and Esme smiled at us in reply.

Jacob then grunted and stood up. "Sorry to kill the moment, but we left your present in the car, so I'll be back."

He started for the door, and Charlie stood and stepped behind one of the chairs where he emerged with a fairly large square box. It wasn't wrapped, but it was more like Charlie that way.

"I sneaked it in when you two dished up the dessert," he said. "Sorry it isn't much."

"Thanks dad," I said taking the box. He sat back down and I lifted the lid.

The first thing I saw was a picture of Charlie and me. I looked about a year old at the time. Charlie was standing behind me, holding my hands as I wobbly stood on my feet. I was starring wide eyed at the camera with a gapping mouth, but Charlie was looking down at me with the most loving expression I had ever seen him wear.

I turned the picture over and found it had too short notes written on the back:

Bella – You'll always be my little girl.

Edward – I now give you her hands. Take care of her.

My eyes became bleary as I stared at the note. I blinked, trying to get rid of the liquid. I knew I couldn't completely cry, but I had to be careful not to make the contacts fall out.

That's about when I noticed my shield had expanded from me. Even though I had broken through the barrier that had constrained me before, and now it was effortless for me to hold it out, it still took a strong emotion to initially set it off. And at that moment I was feeling the strongest emotion of all, I was feeling love, for Charlie, for Edward, for the others around me, I couldn't contain it. I would have died for any of them.

I looked down in the box and noticed there was more. Underneath a small pink blanket was a little pink dress, a pacifier, a story book, and a bib that had the words "Daddy's girl" embroidered on it.

"They were yours; I was hoping they may be of use to you in the future," said Charlie.

I took in a shaky breath, and for the first time, I truly felt Rosalie's pain. How could I tell Charlie? The harsh reality seemed to completely crash down on me at that moment, and I couldn't escape the cold despair.

I dropped what I was holding and the box slid from my lap and crashed onto the floor.

"Bella?" it was Edward.

My bleary eyes found Charlie. On the one hand I still felt that blissful love I had felt only seconds earlier, but on the other it was now mixed with the cold reality of what I would never be able to give him, any of them.

My eyes did not move from Charlie. I was so happy, but so sad—almost angry. My own body seemed to be reacting to it; my throat felt on fire even. I felt a burning from the rage and a yearning so intense, so powerful that all I could think of was... BLOOD!

**A/N – Please let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight**

**A/N – Same Chapter as 35 just in Edward's point of view, I know it ends in a cliffy so I'll post the next chapter soon. Thanks for reading :)**

**Chapter 36 – Natural Disaster**

EPOV

We had been sitting in silence for some time and my curiosity got the best of me again. "What are you thinking?" I asked her quietly.

She looked up at me, and a taunting smile spread across her lips. "How it must kill you not to know my thoughts," she teased.

"You have no idea," I replied. Her thoughts were the one world I wished to know, and yet they were the one world I was denied.

She leaned closer to me and put her head on my shoulder; we were sitting together on the coach in the main room. "Consider yourself lucky. My thoughts would be a bore," she explained.

"Not to me."

There was a moment of silence before she replied. "Well what about you?" She took her head from my shoulder and twisted in her seat to look me in the eyes. She then took her fist and put it under her mouth like a microphone. "What could it be like to be inside Edward Cullen's head? To hear _his_ thoughts and not everyone else's that buzz around in there." She moved her fist in front of my mouth for me to answer.

I stared at her amused. "I only speak off the record. Sorry," I teased.

"What would it be like to jump in a pool of self misery? Tonight at five, Edward Cullen reveals his mind's deepest thoughts." Emmett never failed to let everyone know, exactly what he was thinking.

I rolled my eyes lightheartedly.

More of my family entered the main room and began to find seats. Alice was brimming with excitement, she had been planning Bella's bridal shower for months. Initially it was supposed to be just the girls, but Alice thought Charlie would like to be a part of it, plus Bella wouldn't let me out of her sight. It was like she was afraid I would leave her again. A ridicules notion that I alone was to blame for.

I looked down at her. She was in deep thought again. I hated being in the dark. It was just plain annoying more than anything. I noticed a smile appear on her face. She then seemed to catch on to my starring.

"What?" she asked, now self-conscious.

"You're doing it again," I complained.

"Doing what?"

I shook my head, "You're a mystery Bella."

"Hey Bella, just completely stop thinking; it will make him feel better," Emmett chimed in.

I glared at him and Bella laughed.

All of my family was now in the main room, and I could hear Jacob and Mandy driving up the lane. A few minutes later they walked through the open door.

Bella and I both stood and walked to them.

"Hey!" Jacob all but yelled.

"There's the newlyweds," Bella teased.

He pointed a finger at her playfully, "Speak for yourself."

"I still got a couple days," she replied grinning.

Mandy then made her way to Bella and hugged her.

Jacob and I clasped forearms and nodded once to each other. I was still getting used to the idea that we were friends. I guess I owed Mandy one in that respect.

"Welcome," Carlisle said as he and Esme joined us by the door.

"Doctor Cullen," Jacob said, offering his hand to Carlisle. They shook hands and Carlisle's attention turned to Mandy.

"Anymore broken bones?"

She laughed. "Depends, do you have any more vampires that deserve their face punched?"

Bella didn't miss a beat. "Have you meant Emmett?"

I bit my lip to hide my smile.

"I heard that," Emmett boomed from one of the couches.

"You leave the vampire punching to me," Jacob said, grabbing Mandy's hand in his.

Just then Charlie pulled up to the house. He saw us turn to look at him through the open door and flashed his lights and siren.

"Party's over," he teased when he stepped out of the car.

"Not on your life," cried Alice good-naturedly. She and Jasper joined our group assembled by the door.

Charlie made his way toward us, clapping Jacob on the back when he reached his side. He and Carlisle then shook hands.

"Thank you for coming," Carlisle greeted him.

Charlie grunted and nodded in response. From the outside he made it look like it was no big deal, but from his thoughts I could tell that he was impressed and grateful that we had put a dinner and party together for Bella, and that he was actually invited. He was having trouble letting her go, and coming here tonight helped him not feel as excluded from her life.

"I guess we can get started then, since we're all here," said Carlisle. "If we could all migrate into the dining area and find a seat, I think dinner should be ready."

He and Esme then started for the kitchen while the rest of us headed for the dining area.

"Bells," Charlie said putting his arm around her shoulders in a kind of side hug as they walked. I stayed close on her other side, and watched her cautiously. She may have had an aversion to blood, but I wasn't entirely convinced that we all should drop our guard and trust that her true nature would never show through. She was still a newborn whether she ever acted like one or not. She flashed me a smug smile seeming to catch on to my apparently not so stealthy observance.

Once we made it into the dining area I followed her to the table and helped her into her chair before taking the empty seat next to her myself.

Soon the other chairs around the table were filled and Esme and Carlisle brought the food out—large plates of steak, mashed potatoes and gravy, rolls, and green beans—on trays. It didn't take long for conversations around the table to start.

I mainly focused on Charlie's thoughts, as they were mostly about Bella and me. Millions of questions were shooting through his mind. Important questions that most people failed to think or talk about before their marriages. Charlie still didn't agree with Bella's choice to marry me, but at the same time his greatest fear was for us to turn out like him and Renée. He wanted her to be happy, not one day living alone wondering what went wrong. He wanted more for Bella than he had given her, more than he thought I could give her.

"You'll still be attending school wont you?" he finally asked me. In his thoughts he believed I was what some call "twitterpated", blinded by love and not thinking of the future or reality. As he put it 'The honeymoon doesn't last forever kid.' But contrary to what he believed, I had thought about the future with Bella, probably more than I should have. And I didn't see any reason Bella couldn't have an extraordinary day everyday she and I existed. She deserved more than an ordinary life, because she herself was not ordinary and never would be. I had once promised him to make her happy, and I was going to do whatever it took. And with me, forever was an option.

"Yes sir," I replied. "We plan to."

I noticed Bella grab her roll and rip off a piece. I wanted to warn her that she should probably start out with something else but I couldn't do much under Charlie's stare.

"Good," he grunted, not fully satisfied. "It'll help you get a decent job." I held back a smile. Little did he know just how much college education I already had. I could probably get a job anywhere I wished, but his concern was still valid, and I was grateful he cared enough to ask.

I was going to agree with him on the matter, but "It…" was all I got out before Bella gagged and leaned forward coughing into her hand.

Charlie patted her on the back thinking she had merely swallowed something wrong and was to some extent choking on it.

Emmet couldn't contain himself and decided to play off this theory. "You know you're supposed to chew it first and then swallow," he explained laughing.

Bella threw him a dirty look before telling Charlie she was fine.

I then noticed her look around the table to see the others' reactions. Their amused grins said it all, mimicking exactly what they were thinking.

Once she regained herself I leaned over and whispered. "The steak is easier to stomach."

She dipped her head down in a nod and began to hesitantly cut into it slowly. Soon she had a small piece on her fork and she cautiously placed it into her mouth.

She shuddered but chewed it for a few moments before tentatively swallowing.

She looked a little disturbed but otherwise whispered "Thanks," to me before cutting another piece and repeating the process.

It wasn't too long before I noticed her plate was practically empty. That's when Carlisle brought my attention to her state of being.

'Edward, she doesn't look like she is doing too well,' he thought.

I turned to get a better look at her. She was staring blankly at her plate, taking deep slow breaths.

"So does this mean you're moving back to Forks?" Charlie asked, looking over at Carlisle. "We could use your skills as a doctor again."

"Bella?" I said softly, but she didn't seem to hear me.

"You're very kind," Carlisle replied. "But I think after the wedding we are headed back to Seattle for a time."

Charlie nodded in reply.

Carlisle went on to ask Charlie about his work, but his thoughts were still focused on Bella.

"Are you okay?" I whispered, louder this time, hoping she would hear.

She didn't reply, but simply continued to stare blankly ahead, hands resting limply on her lap.

"Bella?"

More of the others were beginning to notice her state, when Jasper's thoughts came urgently to my mind. 'Edward, she is not okay. She's going to throw up any second.'

I didn't waste any time. "Bella and I will dish up the dessert for everyone," I volunteered.

I then stood and put my arm around her, lifting her gently, while paying close attention to Jasper's thoughts to make sure I wasn't making it worse for her.

I then walked with her into the kitchen and straight out the back door. We barely made it about ten feet into the trees before she stopped me and curled forward.

I caught her before she face planted, but she pushed me away.

"Bella," I complained.

"I don't want you to see," she said, embarrassed.

I chuckled. As if her throwing up could make me look at her any differently.

She dropped to her knees and I stood behind her, moving my hand gently on her back while her upset stomach got the better of her.

…

She looked one hundred percent better when we walked back into the kitchen.

"No fair," she complained. "How come everyone else can keep it down so well?"

"Practice," I replied amused.

I was running around the kitchen getting plates and putting pie onto them. I had to do it fairly quickly so Charlie wouldn't be wondering what was taking us so long. Soon I had eleven plates of pie neatly assembled on a tray.

"Ready for dessert?" I asked her, picking it up.

"If by that you mean, ready to invest in a dog so I never have to stomach human food ever again, then yes. I'm all too ready for dessert."

I laughed at the thought, wondering how long a dog would last in a home full of "vegetarian" vampire's. Though I was pretty sure she could have just thrown her scraps to Jacob if she wanted.

We both walked back into the dining area. My family's worried thoughts began to dissipate as they saw Bella back to her usual self.

Bella and I went around the table handing out the plates of pie.

"Mmmm!" Emmett exclaimed as Bella laid the biggest slice we had before him. Though he was sarcastic, he seemed to be up for the challenge.

After everyone had a plate Bella and I again sat at the table.

It wasn't long before dessert was over. Carlisle then graciously invited everyone into the main room and we all obeyed, finding a seat on one of the couches or chairs. I lead Bella to a small two person couch where she would most likely be the center of attention. After all, this was her night. She snuggled up to me and laid her head on my shoulder.

Carlisle, Esme, and Charlie sat across from us and the others filled the seats between. Once everyone was seated we were in a type of circle where each of us could see everyone else.

The room then went silent and everyone's focus turned to Bella. She tensed and shifted uncomfortably.

"What?" she finally asked.

Carlisle nodded once to Alice and she hopped up excitedly.

"Well Bella," she began. "We knew you would have found some way around it if you had really known what tonight was about…"

Bella sighed seeming to know what was coming.

"And I know it's not very traditional with all of the guys here," her face scrunched up disapprovingly, "but we thought we'd make an exception."

"Alice," she complained. "You didn't."

Alice smiled smugly. "You know me; I can't pass up an opportunity for a party, especially not my own sister's bridal shower."

Bella then turned on me. "You knew," she lectured.

I held my hands up innocently. "There's nothing I could have done," I defended. "She would have seen me coming a mile away."

She tried to fight the smile forming from my statement.

"They all knew," Alice explained. "Even your mother knew. She tried to be here tonight, but her flight was delayed." Alice had tried to book the flight for Renée, knowing that the airline she had in mind would be delayed, but Renée had insisted she had it taken care of and that Alice need not worry. "But the party must go on," Alice continued.

Her expression became bright again and she reached toward Jasper. He handed her a rectangular box and she then handed it to Bella. "This is from Jasper and me," she said sitting back down excitedly.

Through Alice's thoughts I got a fleeting glimpse of the lacy lingerie packed neatly in the box.

I put my fist to my mouth, hiding my amused smile.

She noticed and quietly whispered, "I don't really want to open this do I?"

When I didn't respond she reluctantly continued opening the present. She cracked the lid about an inch, peeked inside, realized what it was, and immediately shut the box again.

She looked up embarrassed. "Thanks," she whispered sheepishly to Alice before setting the box down on the arm of the couch.

"Oh, come now," Emmett complained grinning. "Why don't you show us what the present was?"

"Only if you're willing to model it," she retorted, knowing that everyone else had caught on to what it was by now.

"He's not," Rosalie answered for him, before he could agree.

That's when Carlisle stood up and walked to her with her next present. "Esme and I hope you both will enjoy this," he said before returning to his chair.

"Thank you," she replied. She then looked to me, hoping to see if this one was safe to open.

When she found the answer on my face, she began to open it. Carlisle had talked to me about this gift before he and Esme had gotten it. It was my past in that box. The time in my life when I had not known Bella, not known a depth of love as deep as I had for her could even exist. How I went from day to day then without her, I'll never know, but with this gift I could make her a part of that time in my life, even if it was an unrealistic way. I could show her where I had lived, where I had grown up, where my mother had taught me how to play the piano. Bella liked to know those kinds of things. I couldn't help but think that if Bella had been there when Carlisle had changed me, maybe I wouldn't have done some of those things I regretted. With her there with me now it could be a new start for me, a new hope; maybe I could even learn to accept Carlisle's belief about our souls… maybe.

She opened the box and took the tickets out gently.

"Thank you," she said, holding them protectively in her hands.

Carlisle and Esme smiled at us in reply.

Jacob then grunted and stood up. "Sorry to kill the moment, but we left your present in the car, so I'll be back." In his mind I could see the "his and her" towels Mandy had wrapped early that week for Bella.

He started for the door, and then Charlie stood and stepped behind one of the chairs where he emerged with a fairly large square box. I searched his thoughts, curious to know what was inside, yet he offered no answer, his thoughts completely absorbed with worry of what her reaction would be.

"I sneaked it in when you two dished up the dessert," he said. "Sorry it isn't much."

"Thanks dad," Bella said softly, taking the box. He sat back down and she lifted the lid.

There on soft pink fabric lay a picture of Charlie and Bella. She was a very young child at the time, not even old enough to walk on her own. Charlie was standing behind her, holding her little hands in his as she unsteadily stood on her feet. She had a surprised look on her face, starring wide eyed at the camera with a gapping mouth, but Charlie was looking down at her with the most loving expression.

Bella turned the picture over and on the back were two short notes, one to Bella and one to me:

Bella – You'll always be my little girl.

Edward – I now give you her hands. Take care of her.

I looked up at Charlie, a soft expression of gratitude and empathy on my face. I literally knew what he thought of me, and what he thought about giving up Bella to another man. The gift was more than I could have asked for. He was willing to accept me, willing to accept _us, _Bella and I, together.

Jasper shifted in his seat, and I then noticed her emotions through him. Her overpowering sense of love at that moment matched my gratitude and increased my joy. Her happiness always made me happy. I turned my focus to her and found her bleary eyed, staring at the picture, her hand slightly shaking.

She blinked a few times and looked back into the box, noticing there was more to the gift.

She lifted out a small pink blanket and underneath found a little pink dress, a pacifier, a story book, and a bib that had the words "Daddy's girl" embroidered on it.

My breath caught in my throat and my heart sank. At that moment all my joy instantly turned into self loathing. A child, the one thing I could never give her.

"They were yours; I was hoping they may be of use to you in the future," said Charlie.

His words splashed over us like ice water. Bella took in a shaky breath, staring at the gift on her lap without really seeing it. A moment later she dropped what she was holding and the box slid from her lap and crashed onto the floor.

"Bella?" I whispered. She didn't respond, it was like she couldn't hear me.

'Edward!' it was Jasper. Her incredibly powerful emotions had filled his entire being to the point where he could hardly breath. I could see them through him, building up as more love, despair, anger, and grief poured from her.

"Bella?" I said again, my tone urgent, but now I knew she couldn't hear me.

Her gaze rose until it locked on Charlie, she simply stared at him and her emotions intensified.

"Bella!" I pled.

And at that moment my entire world changed. It felt as if a line of cool water had rushed through me, clearing some haze I had lived in before, and the next instant my mind found hers and I heard one fatal word resonate throughout her thoughts.

'BLOOD!'

**A/N – Please Review :) **


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight**

**A/N – Hope you like :)**

**Chapter 37 – Interception**

EPOV

"Bella!" I cried out again.

But her thoughts were absorbed around her burning throat and almost unbearable desire for blood, and not just any blood. Charlie's blood.

In one unhumanly fast motion she rose to her feet.

I tried to lung for her, but to my horror found I could not move. She was holding me in place with her shield, like she had done when I had proposed to her. My heart sank even deeper when I found that the others could not move either. Through their thoughts I could tell that like me they could barely even breathe, which would soon be problem for Charlie if she didn't get to him first.

"Bella please!" I yelled, grateful she had yet to find a way to paralyze my voice.

The others were calling out her name as well, but she wouldn't listen.

Her thoughts all too clearly stated she wanted nothing more than to fling herself across the room to satisfy her savage craving for his blood. But something inside her held her back. It tugged at her and pled for her to obey its will, pled for her to ignore this new found fire inside.

She growled and pushed it away, taking a step toward Charlie.

He stared at her wide eyed. He didn't understand what was going on. His thoughts were confused and jumbled. But mostly he was afraid. His body had ceased to obey his will and he was forced to watch as his daughter came toward him with a viscous glare upon her face, her lip curling into a snarl, and her eyes… were they red? He wanted to cry out but couldn't seem to find his voice. What had happened to her? This wasn't his Bella. She was changed, he had noticed her beauty before, but now he saw it more clearly. It was a fierce beauty, a foreign beauty, as if she weren't… human…

"Bella no, not like this!" my voice cracked in my desperation.

She simply took another step in reply, her throat a raging inferno as his scent became more potent.

"Bella! Listen to me!"

Her head slightly turned in my directed as if a part of her wanted to, but then her eye's whipped back to Charlie and she took another step.

I helplessly watched Charlie's thoughts as his vision went fuzzy and flickered. He could no longer ignore his lungs that were screaming for air. 'Am I dying?' his terrified question range surprisingly clear and vivid through his thoughts.

"You're not a monster!" I yelled, "Fight it Bella!"

Another growl emanated from her and she took another step forward. The only thing keeping her from running straight to him was that opposing force inside her that she had tried in vain to keep away.

Her vampire instinct was strong but so was this other force… this revulsion to the blood. Yet, even now I could see that it wasn't strong enough to conquer her undying need to drink. It was only slowing her down.

"Bella!" I screamed at her. It was only then that I noticed Jacob was back in the house. He tried to run at her but slammed into the invisible wall of her shield and was now held there mid stride.

She was only 2 feet from Charlie now, any second it would be over, and he would be dead.

"Bella don't!" I cried. "You love him!"

Everything inside her stopped at that moment. 'Love' the word echoed through her thoughts, and that opposing force inside her strengthened to where both of us now understood what it was. It was her desire to control herself, it was her love for him and the rest of her family, and it was mixed with a strange sense that his blood seemed to make her sick, almost queasy.

A moment later, though, the fire that her vampire nature fueled into her ordered her to kill. It overcame the ground she had just gained and left her even more vulnerable than before. 'I can't fight this,' she cried within herself.

"Yes you can," I roared.

And then I felt her retreat within herself. Not giving up, but not trying either. The result could only mean one thing, her body would take over and that would mean…

Right then an explosion sounded like a sonic boom throughout the room, and in that instant I was released from my unseen prison. The momentum from straining against her shield carried me forward, but not before the massive wolf form of Jacob Black flew through the air and collided with Bella. Wrapping his feral jaws around her waist he threw her hard against the floor, pinning her there in place.

In the next moment I was by her side, my hands around her wrists holding her to the floor with Jacob. She did not struggle against us.

The rest of my family had also run to her. They now stood around us; Carlisle took Charlie in his arms and carried him out of the house. He was unconscious, whether by the shock of events or by not being able to breathe I did not know. Alice followed Carlisle, grabbing a hold of Mandy and leading her out as she went, before shutting the door behind.

"Bella?" I whispered.

She blinked a few times and her eyes refocused on me.

"Edward?" she said hoarsely.

I released her wrists; I could no longer hear her thoughts which most likely meant she had returned to her normal self.

"Jacob," I said, making it clear in my voice that he could now let her go.

He growled and didn't release her.

"Edward," she repeated, pain and longing in her voice.

"Let her go Jacob," I said firmly.

He reluctantly obeyed and once she was out of his grasp I pulled her to me. She clung to me, shaking and scared.

"I didn't mean to," she whimpered, and I could tell that if she were still human she would have been crying.

"Shhh," I told her. "It's okay Bella."

"No it isn't," she choked. "I could have killed him. I… I about…" She let out a tearless sob and I held her tighter.

I wanted to tell her that it wasn't her fault, that she was a new borne and this is how they normally acted. In fact, she had been stronger than a new borne, she had hesitated and pulled herself back in the middle of the hunt, which I had previously deemed impossible for any new borne to do. I wanted to tell her how strong she had been, but words would not comfort her now. She just needed to be held, and we needed to be alone.

I gathered her legs in one arm and cradled her with the other, rising to my feet while she buried her head into my chest.

"Don't follow," I stated, getting a sense of déjà vu as I remembered a similar scene when Victoria had just bitten her. She had been in the utmost physical pain then, and now she was in the utmost mental and emotional pain.

I turned from the others and strode out the door. Once outside I ran full out with her in my arms, heading again to the only place we had ever considered ours. The meadow.

**A/N – Please let me know what you think. Thanks! :) **


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 38 – Come Back to Me**

EPOV

I sat leaning against a tree, Bella still wrapped in my arms. She no longer shook with tearless sobs or held onto me tightly. It may have seemed like a step to recovery, but it worried me. It was like she was completely numb. No emotion was in her, she just stared blankly at whatever was before her.

I had hummed her lullaby a few times, but it didn't seem to make a difference. She was past being comforted, she felt nothing; she had retreated so far within herself I wondered with a twinge of terror if she would ever return.

I wanted to say her name; I wanted her to come back to me, but I let her be. She wasn't ready for words, and I wasn't exactly sure if I had the right ones to say.

I gently pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. Her head was resting on my chest. She slowly moved up and down with my steady breathing—an action she had stopped doing herself altogether.

A light breeze softly rustled the leaves of the trees around the clearing. The forest was calm and quiet in the twilight. The sun painted the sky with a bright pink and orange as it set.

I watched it unblinkingly, my thoughts constantly shifting between worry for Bella and what had just happened.

I had played the scene over and over again in my head, memorizing every detail, studying it out, trying to make sense of it. At first I dismissed it as a terrible phenomenon, a flaw in her shield. But Bella had seemed untouchable, invincible even. Something inside her had snapped, and something, Charlie's gift, had set it off.

I sighed. If only Alice could have foreseen this. Maybe in that respect it would have been better if we hadn't invited Jake. Alice was all but blind around him when it came to visions. Yet, he did prove himself the hero tonight. Which in itself confused me all the more. His phase had won her battle for her, but how did he break through her shield?

And then it occurred to me. He didn't break through her shield, he broke through her concentration, and forced her to take it down. His phase was a change that first took place inside him, and then moved out; in essence, she could not stop him, she wasn't prepared to contain him like that.

This theory made sense, but it still failed to explain how or why I was able to hear her thoughts. Initially I believed that if she had suppressed her shield enough I would be granted access to her mind, yet it wasn't at all suppressed when I heard her thoughts. It was definitely expanded; she was using it against me. And every other time she had used her shield around me I had never once got so much as a glimpse into her mind, so what was different about this time? Her emotion was powerful, like the other times; it expanded her shield, like the other times; and she could hold us in place, like the other times. So what had changed? The emotion was no more powerful than the others when…

My eyes widened. Emotion? No! Emotion_s_. She wasn't just happy, loving, angry, **or** sad, she was happy, loving, angry, **and** sad. Sum it together, she basically had two powerful conflicting emotions. If one strong emotion could rend her so powerful as to even defy gravity, then it was no surprise that two powerful conflicting emotions could cause something even more… But no, _uncause_ something even more powerful. Her mind! It had been shielded all along, even before she was a vampire I could not get through. So that meant we had been seeing it wrong this whole time. She hadn't expanded her shield, but her shield_s_. She had two! The one we had first discovered after she had changed, and the one she had possessed all along. And if one strong emotion sets off her outer shield then two strong conflicting emotions must set off her inner shield—the shield protecting her thoughts, the shield protecting her from her true nature's bloodlust.

It was beginning to all make sense. This is how she could do the impossible as a new borne. It was her gift, just not as we had thought of it before. It wasn't her aversion to blood protecting her as we had believed. Though, I still believed she had that, or else she couldn't have held herself back for so long. I remembered that opposing force in her thoughts, her revulsion to his blood even though everything else in her was screaming at her to drink it.

I smiled to myself, content with my presumptions. Whether they were right or wrong, they fit perfectly with what had happened, which is more than I can say for any other explanation at the moment.

I looked down at her, wishing to share my discovery with her. She was probably so confused, so angry at herself. But she didn't need to be, she had done nothing wrong. Yet right now she wouldn't believe that; I wouldn't if I was in her place. Plus, I wasn't even sure if she would hear me if I talked.

I closed my eyes and rested my head back against the tree. I would wait for her. Wait for her to need me, wait for her to come back to me, no matter how long it took.

And so I waited.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And waited.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And waited.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sunset after sunset came and passed, but I was patient. I hummed her songs I would have normally played for her on the piano, I stroked her hair and kissed her head, I continued to ponder on my theories to the point where they became fact to me, and at times I would simply just stare down at her.

My existence revolved around her. All I wanted was to be with her every moment of every day, so sitting here with her each day was no punishment to me.

Yet, my original terror of her never coming back to me somewhat intensified. But I kept myself going with a strong willed confidence that she would return to me. Bella was a fighter, if she wanted to, she could win this. But did she want to?

"Please Bella," I whispered. "Try." I knew karma was bound to nip at me sometime. I had no right to blame her; after all, I had left her first.

…

That night I again watched the sun slowly disappear from the horizon. It had been partially smothered by gloomy clouds.

I let out a shaky breath, feeling as if the clouds had been choking me as well. That's when she first stirred. She took in a deep breath—the first time she had breathed since we left the house.

I instantly stopped breathing myself and sat there in perfect stillness, not wanting to do anything to prevent her from possibly coming back.

A few moments passed and she exhaled. The darkness around us failed to blind me from seeing her perfectly. She was still staring straight ahead but her mouth moved around one word. My name.

Yet no sound had come out. She coughed hoarsely, eyes still locked on the trees before her.

"Edward," she choked out.

"Bella," I whispered almost desperately.

"Edward…" she was completely still, only her mouth moved. "I'm a monster."

"No, Bella!" I breathed.

"Yes," she closed her eyes.

"Bella, you know better, you know you're not a monster," but she didn't seem to hear me.

"I always agreed with Carlisle. I always believed we had a chance at some sort of Heaven after this. And I still believe that you do… but not me, there's no place for me like that, not now, not after that."

"Bella…" but she cut me off angrily, her eyes finding mine.

"Don't you dare argue with me Edward Cullen. You don't even believe it yourself."

I spoke calmly. "I have never believed that you would go to such a place that I deserved."

"Then what exactly held you back from changing me?"

"I…" It was true, I had hesitated to change her because I did not want to take her soul, yet at the same time she was too pure as a human or a vampire that the only place she could possibly go after we ceased to exist was Heaven.

I took in a deep breath. "Bella, even if Carlisle was wrong, you would be the exception."

She shook her head. "No, Edward, you would and our family."

My expression hardened. "You're not understanding this. You forget that I actually killed people. Murdered them Bella. Murder! And you simply just stepped toward your father. You didn't even touch him."

"You killed criminals," she complained. "I nearly killed an innocent man, my own father on top of it. Nothing can excuse that."

"But you didn't, that's the difference."

"Only because Jacob got to me first," she said sullenly. "I have failed… I could have… And Charlie…" she inhaled sharply and a tremor ran through her body. "He looked so terrified," she whispered.

A few minutes of silence passed.

"Remember your last birthday before I left?" I asked quietly.

Her eyes found mine in reply.

"Jasper lost control."

She nodded, and I could tell she was thinking back to the night.

"He was going to kill you Bella."

"Yes, but he didn't; you stopped him," she glared up at me. "It was no reason for you to leave," she argued.

"Do you really believe that?" I asked.

Confusion smothered her face. She hadn't made the connection yet.

"Do you condemn him for what he tried to do?" I went on.

"Of course not," she breathed.

"Then why do you condemn yourself for the same crime?"

"That's different."

"How so?" I asked.

"It just is."

"That's no answer Bella."

"Yes it is…" It sounded like she was trying to convince herself. I waited patiently for her to go on.

She sighed, closed her eyes, and whispered. "I don't want to forgive myself. It doesn't feel right.

"But it is right."

"How?" she asked, almost hopeful. "How can I just let this go?"

"Let it go?" I said. "No. You must use it Bella. Learn from it. After that night on your birthday Jasper hated himself. Hated what he had done to you, to me, to the family. He wouldn't let it go, even when everyone had forgiven him. It constantly ate at him. Yet he discovered it had given him something. It gave him a strength beyond a simple desire, it gave him the power to resist blood. He vowed never to lose control again, no matter the circumstances, and he hasn't yet. He has even proven himself with that day you got a bloody nose in his classroom. He saw two choices, the same two choices that are now placed before you. You can be bitter, or you can be better, but only you can decide."

I let the statement hang in the quiet night as she thought on my words. A few minutes later she said, "But I don't deserve to be better."

I laughed, "That doesn't even make sense."

Her breath came out in somewhat of a chuckle with me, and then she looked up at me under her long eyelashes with a longing expression. "Will you help me Edward?" she asked softly.

I smiled, "Of course Bella."

"And will you forgive yourself too?" she asked.

I closed my eyes and breathed a long breath out my nose. She simply waited for my reply. I opened my eyes again and looked down at her. "We'll work on it together," I promised.

She smiled, which automatically triggered a smile of my own.

She then put her head back onto my chest and snuggled closer to me. "What do we do now?" she asked, her voice slightly muffled from my shirt.

"Whatever you want Bella, but I vote we work on trying to figure out this new part of your power, only this time, without humans around."

"What?" she jerked back from me to look me in the face. "Are you crazy? Why?"

"So I can hear your thoughts again," I said, my voice soft and longing.

"My thoughts?" she breathed.

I simply nodded, grinning like a fool.

"You heard my…"

"Yes," I whispered when she didn't go on. "Crystal clear."

"But how?"

"It's your shields," and I explained my discovery to her.

"Two shields," she said contemplating. "So this is why blood doesn't affect me."

"Exactly," I encouraged.

"So without my inner shield, I'm just like every other vampire."

"Physically," I corrected.

"So if I learn to control myself, and my inner shield, then you could hear my thoughts…"

"All the time," I finished for her.

She grinned mischievously. "But only when I wanted you to."

I chuckled, "I was hoping you wouldn't realize that part, but yes. And you could shield yourself from the bloodlust when you were around humans. It wouldn't be hard for you as long as you didn't lose control of your emotions."

"That's never going to happen again," she vowed. "But even if it did, I'm going to master resisting blood like every other Cullen has. I'm going to be better Edward. This won't happen again."

I smiled. I couldn't help but to think back to when she was a human. So vulnerable and fragile, but now…

"You haven't told anyone that you could hear my thoughts have you?" she asked.

Confused I answered, "No, not yet, why?"

She grinned. "Don't. I want to win a few bets against Emmett first."

I chuckled, "Alright, but you know you could just win him with bet on hunting."

"What do you mean? He takes down bears; I can barely take a deer."

I shook my head. "Bella, all you would have to do is find the biggest animal you could and just hold it in place with your shield. You'd simply walk up to it and… well you get the idea." After all, that's what she had done to Charlie.

She laughed. "I never thought of it like that. Emmett will be so furious," she said smugly. "It will take him at least a decade to catch up when I'm done messing with him."

"He won't know what hit him," I teased.

"Especially if we get Alice on our side," she said excited.

I smiled in reply. She was Bella again: happy, innocent, loving. She had come back to me. Everything seemed right again.

Yet, it wasn't completely over. We still had a rough road ahead, but we would walk it together: hand in hand, heart in heart, and mind in mind.

**A/N – Please Review ;) **


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight**

**A/N – Sorry it's been so long, this new semester is keeping me busy. Hope you enjoy :) **

**Chapter 39 – Blind Sight**

JPOV (Jacob)

Charlie was angled upright on the hospital bed staring intently at me, his jaw set firmly. The nasal cannula Dr. Cullen had placed on him earlier now lay in a heap of tubes on the floor, now supplying the air with pure oxygen.

I sat in a chair by the wall, directly in front of his bed, staring back. I looked him straight in the eye, neither of us blinking. I wasn't sure how much he had seen, or remembered for that matter. Dr. Cullen had explained that he may even suppress any memories he did have, and in that case, we were to "stick with the story."

A few minutes passed and he sighed and dropped his gaze. I continued to stare at him patiently. He brought his gaze up once more, but this time he wordlessly observed the vacant room around him. My father had taken Mandy and some of the others to lunch, so it was just Charlie and I that occupied the room.

A few more minutes of silence passed.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, my patience worn.

He didn't respond; it was like he hadn't even heard me.

"Uh… that was quiet some asthma attack… you had us all worried."

His eyes instantly snapped back to me, making me tense in my seat.

"I don't have asthma, Jacob," he said firmly.

I laughed nervously. "Denial… I can respect that. But some things… sneak up on you…"

His expression hardened, and it seemed to hold me perfectly in place as again we stared wordlessly at each other. His eyes burned into mine with an intense plea, as if he yearned for me to understand the turmoil that took place inside him. I saw within his eyes fear, uncertainty, hurt, and acuity… yet what I expected to find most of was not there. His eyes held no confusion.

For what seemed like an eternity we stayed like this, but then the hard lines on his face softened and he severed our stare, looking down into his hands.

"Asthma," he said submissively. "Yeah…"

He was giving in? I knew Charlie better than most, and after his reaction I was dead sure he knew he wasn't here due to asthma.

"You know, don't you?" I said softly.

His eyes found mine again.

"You remember." I went on; it wasn't a question.

He blinked once, long and slow.

I sighed. "Charlie, we…"

"I don't want to know," he said suddenly.

It caught me off guard. "But…"

He put a hand up, "Jacob please."

"But you already know. Don't you want an explanation?"

He shook his head. "I had an asthma attack and blacked out, it needs no explanation."

I stared at him incredulously. "But you remember, you…"

"Jacob," his tone silenced me. "If I don't need to know, then don't tell me. My world is just fine the way it is. I don't want to know more." He then continued sounding more like himself. "It will put an old man in his grave it will."

My mouth twitched toward a smile, but it didn't quiet come. Instead a mixture of confusion and understanding filled my expression. Charlie knew, but he didn't want to know, so he convinced himself otherwise and accepted the sorry alibi we had feed him. I was sure he hadn't quite figured out the correct terms such as vampire or werewolf, but he understood enough to know it wasn't human. He had seen Bella's bloodlust, and I was all but certain he had still been conscience when I had phased. Why else would he have been staring at me so intently from the moment he had woken up? It was like he had been only vaguely aware that the others were even in the room.

He grunted, which snapped my attention back to the present. He shifted and threw off the white blanket that had been covering him and started to pull out the IV in his arm.

"Charlie," I complained rushing to him.

But once I made it to him he abruptly leaned away from me, his expression a combination of caution and irritation. I sighed and reluctantly backed up a few steps

"My… asthma's better. I don't need to be in the hospital. Now, where are my clothes?" he said trying to swing his legs over the plastic railing of the bed.

"You need to stay until you get Dr. Cullen's release," I said.

He glared at me, "I'm not stupid Jacob, now where are they?"

I opened my mouth, but right then Carlisle entered the room.

"Mr. Swan," Dr. Cullen said politely.

"I'm going home," he replied stubbornly. "Hospitals are for the sick and injured, and since I am neither, I'm leaving."

"Of course," Carlisle said. "But first I need to talk with you for a moment and then you can be on your way."

"Dr. Cullen," I said, intent on him realizing where Charlie stood with the circumstances.

"You can leave us Jacob." And in a whisper so Charlie would not hear he continued, "I heard everything; I understand the situation."

I nodded my head once and obediently left the room.

I made my way to the waiting room, wondering when Mandy and the others would be back. I plopped on a soft cushion to wait, and my thoughts drifted to Edward and Bella.

I wondered where they had gone and when they would be back. Their wedding was the day after tomorrow, but something told me it would have to be postponed. Bella would need time to heal… emotionally at least. I hated attacking her like that, but it was necessary.

What bugged me most about the ordeal was the effect on Mandy. Even though she tried to hide it, she was pretty shaken up about it. It was mostly psychological; physically she was fine. She, like Charlie, couldn't breathe, yet it did not affect her too much. She was much younger, not to mention she had been a swimmer in high school and was somewhat used to holding her breath for extended periods of time. And the 'what if' of Bella attacking her was out of the question; she smelled too much like me for it to even be an option. No, what got to her was seeing her best friend almost kill her own father and seeing me use physical force in wolf form to stop it. I knew she would be okay, but I hated her discomfort about it in the mean time.

I sighed and laid my head back on the top of the chair. I closed my eyes, just now realizing how tired I was.

CPOV (Carlisle)

Charlie wore a hard scowl as he dressed back into his regular clothing. He didn't offer a conversation so I waited patiently for him to finish, staring out the window to give him some privacy.

Once decent, I motioned toward a chair for him to sit, but he merely stared at me with a hard expression, standing like a stone in place.

I contemplated for a moment, wondering where best to begin.

"Charlie…"

"I just need to know she's okay," he said abruptly.

My heart seemed to melt. As a father I completely understood his concern. As any parent would, he was probably thinking the worst and hoping for the best… whatever that might be in his mind…

"And I don't want any more lies," he continued before I could speak.

"I'm not going to lie to you Charlie," I promised. "You deserve the truth. …but how much of it do you want?"

He cursed and turned toward the window, putting a hand to the side of his head in frustration.

He stayed like this for a full minute before I broke the silence. "She's still your daughter. She's still that beautiful little girl you raised."

"She's different," he mumbled harshly.

"True, but the difference lies in the physical aspect. The same can be said when she turned from infant to child; from child to adolescent; and from adolescent to young adult. She's still who she was, and she still loves you."

The room again entered into silence.

Charlie's expression remained hard, his eyes staring at some object far into the distance out the window.

"If she's still Bella then why did she look at me like that?" he seemed to be talking to himself, thinking out loud.

But I answered him nonetheless, "For every action in this world there is a consequence; for every good thing, a price. You witnessed that price. However, that being said, it is not a permanent state; she does not have to be bound by that price. She will grow and learn to master her change and in time she will be the better for it."

He breathed a long breath out his nose, and then turned to me. His eyes studied me for a moment and I stood utterly motionless under his scrutiny. "This _'change,'_ " he spoke the word grudgingly. "It's happened to you?"

"It has," I replied.

"And did you choose it?"

I sighed, the answer of course was no, but that's the last thing Charlie needed to hear right now. "I do not regret what happened," I said truthfully.

If he caught on to my side stepping his question he didn't show it, instead he simply went on to what he really wanted answered. "Did Bella choose it?"

I looked him straight in the eye and gathered my thoughts before answering. "She did." I studied his expression before continuing. His eyes bore into me, but other than that he seemed calm. "She's wanted this for a long time now. She wasn't forced into anything, and she did not make the choice impulsively. She's studied it out, she knew the pros and cons, and ultimately she made the choice on her own," I didn't bother giving him the details. "It is what she wanted."

"And I suppose Edward had nothing to do with it," he spat sarcastically.

Of course Edward had everything to do with it, but again I sidestepped his question with a different truth. "Edward tried to dissuade her. He loved her as she was."

His eyebrows furrowed, and he turned back toward the window. "When will I see her again?" his tone was softer, yet he was still frustrated.

"I'm not sure," I said candidly.

Again, a moment of silence enveloped the room.

"Carlisle," he said, suddenly revolving back to me. He had the look of a man who had just discovered he had cancer and was desperate to know how much longer he had to live. "I need to know that she's okay."

"Okay?" I shook my head. "Charlie, she's more than okay," I assured. "She's happy."

His features and expression softened, it seemed to be exactly what he needed to hear. "Happy," he whispered, his gaze shifting back out the window.

He was lost in his thoughts for a few moments before he grunted and turned toward me, now more dignified, "Thank you for your time Dr. Cullen, but I need to be going."

"Of course," I replied and then continued in a diplomatic tone as if I were speaking with any other patient. "If you have any more questions, don't hesitate to ask."

He mumbled a reply and headed for the door. I followed him until he found Jacob sitting in the waiting room.

Jacob stood stretching and nodded once to me after greeting Charlie.

I nodded back and watched in silence as they left.

I couldn't help to but to feel sorry for Charlie, but he was a hard man. It wouldn't take long for his world to right itself again.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight **

**A/N – My final chapter. I hope you all have enjoyed this story, thanks for your time, patience, and reviews :) **

**Chapter 40 – My Kind of Perfect**

BPOV

We sat on the edge of the cliff staring out across the never-ending surface of the ocean water. Our feet dangled of the ledge, giving us a front row seat to the radiant sunset just above the gleaming water. The picture-perfect image was brilliant before me, yet I stared at it without really seeing anything.

My thoughts consisted of my love for Edward, and the revolting taste that human food now brought to me as a vampire.

Edward started to chuckle beside me.

"What?" I breathed, losing all concentration.

"If your expression counts for anything, I'd say you've mastered this," he teased.

I playfully glared at him. "You, mister, are going to get into a lot of trouble if you're not careful," my tone then went more serious. "Did you hear anything?"

He simply looked at me apologetically.

I sighed, "Why won't it work?"

"Maybe try different opposites," he suggested.

I thought for a minute. Maybe fear and confidence would do the trick. What was I most afraid of? Well, that was easy, losing Edward. Okay, now what was I most confident about?

I thought about it for a minute, but couldn't seem to come up with anything.

"My love for you?" he recommended.

"No," I replied. "But maybe my love for you." And with that I went about trying to fill my senses with both emotions.

After about a minute, I looked over at Edward to see if it was working.

"Maybe try the love/hate thing again," he replied.

I growled in frustration.

He flashed me a smile, and it seemed to hold more humor than it should have, as if he were smug about something.

"Maybe you'll get it this time," he encouraged. "Only instead of human food, try a person, like Victoria."

"Oh, that would make sense…" I started to close my eyes to try again, when suddenly something clicked in my mind. He had answered a question I had asked in my head, and how would he even know I was thinking about human food for a hate emotion unless… He could hear me!

"You!" I turned on him. "You could hear me the whole time?"

His smile widened. "I was wondering when you would catch on. You're shield expanded after the first 2 or 3 tries. If nothing else, your sheer dogged determination to master this, mixed with your frustration for failing over and over again, opened your mind to me."

"But why didn't I notice?" I asked, remembering how I had instantly noticed it the first time.

"You just hunted," he explained. "And we're not around any humans right now."

"True," I conceded.

I closed my eyes and focused on sensing my inner shield. It was just expanded around Edward and me. I consciously pulled it back until once again my thoughts were solely my own.

I was starting to understand more about my gift. I had broken through the initial barriers and now simply needed no more effort than to feel the strong emotions to expand my shields. And to pull them back took either a conscious effort or some sort of surprise, some kind of substantial break in my concentration.

I opened my eyes and found Edward's disappointed face.

I smiled mischievously, "Well, you can't expect me to let you in my head all day."

"Why not?" his tone was teasing, but I could sense a longing.

"Can't let you get too board." I leaned my head on his shoulder and stared out across the water at the painted sky before us.

"You know that would never happen."

I just smiled in reply and snuggled closer, grabbing his hand in mine.

A moment or two of silence passed before I whispered. "We're getting married tomorrow, Edward Cullen."

He gently squeezed my hand in his and put his other arm around me. "Yes we are," he whispered back. "And I've never been happier."

"Nor have I." I closed my eyes again as if resting on his shoulder. "Everything's so perfect right now." And it was true. All my worries from the previous week had vanished. Edward and I had returned to our loving—and to my gratitude, forgiving—family. They accepted me as before (Jasper even seemed a little relived about what had happened). And we had found that Charlie was fine. He was a little cautious around me, but to all other intents and purposes he acted the same.

Renée and Phil had just arrived two days ago. They had a mess in flight schedules but with a little help from Alice they got things worked out. We had attributed our postponing the wedding to Charlie's "asthma" attack, and because Charlie played along, there were no suspicious questions.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked.

I opened my eyes. The sun had almost completely disappeared. We had been sitting in silence for awhile now.

I focused on my love for him and my hate for Victoria, until I noticed the subtle heighten in my sense of smell. 'I'm thinking,' I said in my thoughts. 'That I love you more than anything.'

He smiled and looked tenderly at me.

He stayed like that for a full minute when I thought, 'You're going to miss the last of the sunset.'

"My view is more beautiful," he replied, refusing to take his eyes off me.

I didn't believe it, but I didn't argue with him.

Instead I filled my mind with nothing but my love for him. Nothing else in the world mattered at that moment. It was just him and me. And now he could see the full extent to just how much I loved him. He could see my heart through my thoughts, and I was not afraid to utterly expose my heart to him. It was his after all; it no longer belonged to me. I was his, now and forever.

He put his hand under my chin and gently pulled my face up to his. Our lips met just as the last rays of sunlight vanished over the horizon.

**Poisoned By Fire**

**Eli Server**


End file.
